In The Days of A Mistress
by OninTells
Summary: Two people from opposing societies meet up and fight to prevent a civil war. While societal pressure increases in the city of Magnolia, they were given a choice to stay and fight, or leave and start fresh. Will their choices be enough to save their home? Or will they lose the strong bond they built together through unfortunate and tragic events? AU Story. Heavy Dialogue.
1. Her Mistress

**Author's Note:**I'll try to keep some of the characters personality and some events close to Fairy Tail anime and manga in this pseudo-realistic fantasy. So no magic. Some personality may stray away from the original Fairy Tail to give this story a bit more color.

**R&R will be greatly appreciated! Thank you for Reading!**

All Fairy Tail characters belong **to Hiro Mashima**, I don't own these characters.

**"In The Days Of A Mistress"**

**When a corrupt government pressures its people at the edge of a civil war, an underground society works to prevent a war from happening in the city of Magnolia. However a one sided society may end up being too similar to the other no matter how different the ideals may be. When a young lady is forced into living beyond the safety of her walls and is met by a man from an opposing society of her own, a bond is created to help each other survive. After an unsuspected meeting and now the closest of friends, will they return to the life they had before or create a newer society that serves to both worlds? Or will they live apart from both society and live their own freedom however they wish to live it?**

Chapter 1: Her Mistress

The silver streak of lights in the river flows into the night. It flows and stands out like black coffee mixing with the richest and softest of cream giving life into the night in the city of Magnolia. Among the soft light a shadow travels by it as if it were a road to its headed destination. It was a small trade shop, closed and guarded by three men standing lazily on their post bored and annoyed at the conversation between one another. Talks of complaint of their jobs wishing for entertainment the guards were rudely interrupted by the sound of a metallic thud and clatter hitting the ground. As the guards walk to the source of the sound they found a broken lock that belonged to the shop. They made haste to the entrance with panic on their minds they paid no attention to their footing as all three were caught in a tripwire spraining their ankles and much of their frontal bodies from the sudden fall. One hit his head on the ground bleeding and unconscious and two grabbing their injured ankles as they set themselves to stand up again. But before they could, the next guard was knocked unconscious by an iron club to the back of the head and the last guard was left to see a dark figure of a man with pair of crimson eyes that shone like a ruby and a devilish smirk before his sight turned black.

A white mansion built near the woods of Magnolia shown bright like the brightest of stars in the sky. It belonged to the McGarden family who were one of the wealthiest people of Magnolia. Two women were humming a traditional folk song of their country. A maid with blonde hair was gently brushing a fair blue hair that belonged to a petite maiden whose skin nearly matched the light of the full moon as it shined down on her skin. Levy McGarden, the daughter to the household of the family, hummed in delight as her blonde maid washed her face with a soft cloth and prepping her clothes for bed.

"Lucy?" She asked.

"Yes, Lady Levy?" Lucy replied.

Lucy was the head maid of the McGarden household, her job was attending to every needs of Lady Levy as well as taking care of the house along with her twelve other servants under her and the master's order. To Levy, she was her closest friend. She was never allowed outside the house and if they were, she mainly stayed in the carriage, a car, or surrounded under constant protection from the other servants.

She looked at Lucy as her eyes filled with worry, "I'm nervous about tomorrow…"

"Tomorrows your eighteenth birthday and besides…" She smiled at Levy. "…you finally get a chance to meet someone to share your life with besides me and the other servants. Normally you are not allowed to speak to other people without your parent's permission."

"That's because my father only allows me to speak to others that are in the same societal class as us and that any lower classes is a bad influence on me."

"Do you believe him?" Lucy asked.

"No" she sighed, "Of course not. I talk to you don't I? You are not exactly upper class…"

Lucy's eyes drop a saddened look towards Levy, "That's because I work for your family, so I am expected to be proper and to be a good influence to milady. Outside of work however…Your father said I'm not allowed to talk to you about it. It was part of job requirement when your father hired me."

Levy gave a confused look to Lucy, "Is the outside world really that bad?"

"I can't really answer that for you" she replied, "that is something you will have to decide when you get your chance to see it someday. Personally, I think it has seen better days."

Levy gave a sigh as Lucy buttoned her clothes and ready the bed.

"What if none of them likes me?" she asked.

"Them?"

"Father told me I am to choose a man to marry. I don't know how many my choices are but he still gets that final say in the matter. So…actually he's choosing a man to marry for me unless he agrees with my choice. So I should be asking…what if the man doesn't love me?"

Lucy could only blink at her, she doesn't have experience with the old tradition of marriage of the upper class. "…I'm sorry Levy, but I really don't have an answer for that one either."

"Have you ever fallen in love before?"

Lucy sighed at that question, "Once upon a time I had fallen in love before…then I found out that he was a complete crook so I decided to drop it and let it go."

"Just like that?"

"Mhmm" she smile happily at Levy.

"I wish I had that kind of choice," Levy frowned, "I envy other classes that are lower than us sometimes."

Levy laid down her bed as her maid closed the curtains dimming the room. As she made her way to the bed again Levy got up and asked her a sudden question. "What kind of men interests you, Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the question. She never expected to hear that from her. "Uhm I'm sorry milady I cannot talk to you about that… I mean, I can but your father will be furious with me!"

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours" she smiled, "It will be our secret."

"Milady has a certain type of man of interest?" Lucy never thought Lady Levy would have a certain type of man she would like. As she thought about her request for a while, Lucy agreed into talking about men with Lady Levy.

After while the two women shared laughter, squeals, and giggles about their conversation. It was time to end their conversation and Lucy tucked Lady Levy into bed.

"Thank you, Lucy. I think this will help me with my choices for tomorrow." Levy smiled happily to her friend.

"I'm glad I was able to help, good night milady." she closed her door and walked towards the dimly lit hallway to her chamber only to see the butler standing in her way.

"Capricorn? Is something the matter?" she asked.

A man came out with white hair and goatee wearing a black tail coat and suit.

"I was listening through your conversation, you weren't in your chamber and the mistress should not be up this late at night." he said.

"Please don't tell anyone…" she pleaded.

"You know, I'm happy for the mistress but also sad for her at the same time. She may be smart but she knows little of the world outside from the safety of her home. At least the men she fantasizes have some reality to it but still nothing more than just a fantasy, her chances are slim for it coming true. It's a dangerous road to be chasing after. "

"Well that why we are here for her, to protect her at all cost! Right?"

Capricorn smiled and nodded to her and suddenly his face turned grim. "When she does marry, you think her husband will allow for us to join their household for the mistress? You think her father and her husband will agree to that?"

Lucy's eyes widened at his question, "I never thought about that…"

She heard another woman's voice answer her, "That's why tomorrow is to put our services to the test and impress the mistress's groom." A pink haired maid smiled towards both of them.

"Virgo?!" Lucy exclaimed, "you were with Capricorn?"

Capricorn explained to Lucy of Virgo's idea. She had the other servants agree to her plan to impress the mistress's chosen husband to persuade him to work at their new household with Lady Levy.

Capricorn summarized the whole plan to Lucy, "For tomorrow…Sagittarius and Taurus will be on double guard duty outside the house. Leo and Aries will be on double guard duty inside the house. Aquarius, Pisces and her son will be cooking their finest dish. Scorpio will tend to garden and front yard making it flawless, not a weed in sight. Libra, The Gemini Twins, Virgo, and I will cater to the guests. And finally you and Cancer will prep mistress to be at her most best. That is the plan to show them that we are irreplaceable and cater to every of the mistress's needs"

Lucy was now determined to make the plan work but in the back of her mind there was still the possibility of being replaced but shrugged it off and would tell her at a later time if that was the case. Agreeing and nodding at the plan the servants made their way to their chambers ready to start a new day. Tomorrow will be all about the best of work dedicated for their mistress.

***Revised on 9/4/14***


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 2: First Encounter

Levy was restless as she tossed and turned in her bed hoping to rid of her uneasiness for the new day to come. She snuck out of her chamber and went to the library. Her library is up high in the third floor was enough to start to shop in as a small public library; the luxury of owning millions of books all for her to take. She was a proud bookworm, happily admitting that the library was her life and the stories they contained became part of hers. She went to the shelves that had no markings on the spine of the books. The markings indicated that they have been read and finished. She picked out a fairy tale she has never read or heard about before and so she took the book in hand and walked to her favorite spot outside where a small chair and table sat in the middle of the balcony with the view of the woodlands. She took a seat and deeply inhaled the fresh air and started reading. The text consumed her and was now lost in her fantasy.

Outside the mansion the woods were also restless. Heavy feet were trampling and shaking the ground and heavy breathe were panting and echoing through the silent forest. The sound of metal grinding against fabric and skin, the sound of metal hitting wood, the sound that traveled in the air giving a sign life in the dark silent forest only to be seen a shadowy blur. And it suddenly stopped. Its shadow caught up to it giving it the figure of a tall dark man whose body was as wide as the trunk of a tree. Something caught his attention. His crimson gaze stared at something sapphire from a balcony. He has never seen anything shine that blue that even sapphire gem could not compete against. It turned his crimson gaze almost violet as the moonlight reflected sapphire into his eyes. He decided to get closer to see what it was and to his surprise it belonged to a petite woman. He used the cover of night to hide as his gaze deepened directly on her. He has never seen a woman with sapphire hair and her skin was clear, smooth and shone in the moonlight. She was small and he estimated that the size of his hand could cover up half her torso. She was quite the gem he had found. He risked getting closer to her and climbed a tree that was close to the balcony. She was reading a book lost in her own imagination, she looked peaceful. Although he was comparing her to a gem, he forgot that he was staring at a living thing. A blue shrimp crossed his mind and smirked at that thought. He stared at her for a little while and decided to break the silence.

"What'cha reading there, shrimp?" he asked in low gruff voice.

Levy jumped her head up to sound she heard. It was low and gruff. Snapping back to reality she took the book in hand and hug it close to her body as she replied

"Who's there?" she asked.

"I'm there" he replied.

She jumped again knowing there was someone near her. "Were you watching me? You know it's rude to stare at people, I can call the guards and have you taken in custody"

"Gihihi" he laughed, "Ain't got nothing to worry about, shrimp."

"Shrimp?"

"I saw your sapphire hair from a distance, I thought you were fuckin' gem, but it turns out it was just you shorty. So a blue shrimp came across my mind so that what I decided I'm naming ya."

Levy's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and anger. "How rude! I have a name you know!"

"Well I don't know your name and you still haven't answered my damn question!"

Levy pouted and her eyes wandered around the general area where his voice was coming from.

"At least show yourself…"

"Don't wanna."

"Okay fine" she hissed, " at least show me where you are so I can talk in your direction."

He gave it a long thought about her request. He grabbed something from his pockets and placed that hand into the light. Her eyes widened as she saw a large hand holding something metal. He dropped what he was holding in the balcony floor and retracted his hand back into the shadow of the leaves from her tree. Levy came closer to the object he dropped and picked it up.

"an iron dragon?" she asked.

"You can have it. Its tail is pointed and sharp just don't hurt yourself with it."

"Thank you" she smiled.

"You still need to answer my question, shrimp."

She huffed at him, "I was reading a fairy tale, about a sleeping princess guarded by a dragon. I'm predicting the dragon keeps the princess, I am fine with that, the prince is a terrible man anyways."

"Oh? Did it end that way?" he asked.

"I haven't finished, I would've finished it by now if you haven't interrupted me."

"tch" he hissed, " so how did it started? Why the hell is she sleeping around a dragon?"

The stranger was enjoying Levy's company as she recited the story to him. He didn't care much for the story, he wanted to hear her voice. He felt calm and hadn't noticed that his mind drifted away and was now staring into an empty space. He hadn't noticed the girl asking him a question either.

"Hey are you listening?!" she reach a branch from the tree and lifted it exposing the man in the light. "I asked if you-"

Her eye was filled with shock as she saw a pierced face with red eyes, his physique was huge making her feel smaller and helpless. She yelled in surprise and quickly covered her mouth causing her to drop her book from the balcony knocking of pots from the window sills from below and crashing to the ground. And suddenly they heard voices calling out their mistress's name.

The man she was looking at was angry gritting his teeth.

"What the fuckin hell, shrimp!?" he yelled, "God dammit!"

He jumped off the tree and ran off into the deep woods before anyone else saw him. He looked back at the girl seeing her hands still covering her mouth, deep down feeling a little guilty he ran faster and angrier, "Fuck this mission!"

Levy was still shocked. She never seen anyone so scary and it wasn't how she imagined him to be under the shadow. But even before that, he acted somewhat friendly to her and gave her an iron gift. She felt extremely guilty for yelling at his face but she was still shaking in fear. She knelt down and cried for what she did.

"Lady Levy where are you!? Mistress, please answer us! Check the library!" The voices echoed behind the door of the library as the door busted open. Her servants looking for her and found her on the balcony crying.

Aries ran to her and knelt down, "I'm so sorry, milady! Are you hurt?! What happened?!"

"Aries, I'm all right"

Lucy ran past the other servants, "Levy! What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep in your room?! What happened to you?"

Levy sniffled, "I'm sorry Lucy, I couldn't fall asleep so I went here to read until I was tired…"

She paused trying to think of a passable lie to tell them. "…there was a house centipede crawling near me, I didn't notice it because I was busy reading but I panicked when I saw it so I threw a book at it and the book fell off the balcony…"

"Where is that crawler now?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't pay attention to where it went, it may be inside or I hit it and is now outside."

Capricorn walked toward her "Lucy take the mistress to her chamber, I'll handle things from here."

Lucy help Levy stand and walked towards her chamber. Capricorn ordered the other servants to return to their chamber and rest except for Scorpio.

"Scorpio, make sure tomorrow there is not an insect in sight disturbing our guests, I will search for crawler the mistress saw inside the house, you search outside and spray the perimeter of the house with pesticide immediately."

"Aye, sir"

***Revised on 9/4/14***


	3. Plans For Tomorrow

Chapter 3: Plans For Tomorrow

The smell of alcohol, the sound of merriment, depression, and business all muddled as it echoes into the late night. A bar knows no secrets, no privacy, it serves both the rich and the poor, it cares less for how big or small a creature that walks in the door. It lives to only serve. Its name is Fairy Tail and tonight it is serving an angry costumer wearing black and iron. He waited for the barmaid to serve his drink as he sat in the stool with his arms crossed and scowling at the event that happened all night to him. A long silver haired barmaid with a beer in hand smiled at the man as she gave him his drink.

"Here you are, it's a bit more potent that your usual order. It looks like you had a rough night."

"Thanks Mira. Tonight was shit…" He took a large swig at his drink and sighed in relief.

Mirajane was a respectable barmaid, she's also the manager of Fairy Tail. She was kind and had a mother figure to her guests. Her trained eye allows her to read people expression often knowing how people feel without saying them in words. She is, however, twisted in her own way while retaining her innocent status. Although she means well, her tactics were often mischievous but nevertheless she was a sweet demon.

"Good work at the trade shop by the way, the master handed me this check for you."

"mm" he grunted as he took the check, "tell Makarov that I want a raise, damn shop was loaded and had me running around the fucking city and back. Had to take a detour on my last trip…"

"All right Gajeel, I'll tell him that." She smiled brightly at him for his job well done and walked off to serve a different customer.

Gajeel Redfox was an able man. He is a mercenary as well as a trainer. He was one of the people close to Makarov, the owner of Fairy Tail, besides Mira. He took on well-paying jobs and often dangerous. On lazy days he took on jobs ranging from mechanic work to fitness training. His favorite though was working with machines and other metal works, through his fulltime mercenary days he had a collection of various weapons he made or stole. But since hard times had hit the economy he was willing to take on any job that is suitable for him.

As he continued to finish his drink, he pinched the bridge of nose thinking about the blue haired woman and she last looked at him when she saw his face. He thought back to the conversation they had before. He was suddenly interrupted with a hard pat on his back and looked up to see his best friend Lily holding a newspaper on his side as he greeted his friend.

"Gajeel, how ya been?" Lily caught his grim expression, "Is something bugging you man?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

Lily had fair black skin. He worked as a teacher and combat trainer with Gajeel. Before that Lily worked at a club called Extalia as the owner's bodyguard. But when the club was put out of business he made his own separate paths towards education.

Lily waved at the barmaid "Mira, I'll have what he is having!"

He took a seat next to Gajeel and pulled up his newspaper.

"Take a look at this" he pointed at the headline, "more doctors are leaving town. They are running scared and the people are on strike to lower their prices at their office."

"Well that's their damn problem, if they want to leave then let 'em."

"You're missing the point, Gajeel. There won't be enough public doctors in the community and not everyone can afford a private doctor."

"Well good thing they can afford our 'doctor'. She's probably than most of them anyways"

Both men smirked and nodded in agreement. Mira gave Lily his drink and drank it slowly savoring the flavor. He returned to his newspaper flipping pages to find news of interest to him and found the news of a ceremonial party for the McGarden's daughter.

"Well looks like the McGarden's are inviting the majority of the upper class to celebrate their daughter's eightneenth birthday… and a future wedding announcement."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "So?"

"She does not look eightneen, maybe she is one of those women that can look young for a very long time. And why is her hair blue?!"

"Blue…hair?" Gajeel was curios and grabbed Lily newspaper abruptly out of his hands.

"The hell? I was reading that!"

He looked at the picture and saw the woman he met on the balcony back in the woods.

"No way…" he looked at the bottom picture and saw her name, "…so that's your name shrimp? Levy McGarden. Hmm…"

Lily gave him a confused look. "Shrimp? You two have met before?"

"Well sort of… it didn't end well though"

Lily smiled and leaned forward to him interested to hear the rest of the story of how they met. After few minutes later, Lily laughed at the end of Gajeels story.

"Shut da fuck up! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry man" he wheezed and recollected his breath, "She was the only girl you were interested in that actually had somewhat of a straight conversation with you and only to be frightened by your face. That is priceless!"

"Tch" he scowled at remembering the event that happened again. Though, it is true Gajeel is scary. Piercings were not of the social norm but he loved them and doesn't care of what others think of him. Almost his entire body was covered with piercing. He even let his hair grow to outstanding length and was proud of his black mane.

Mira joined in the conversation

"She's cute!" she grabbed the newspaper from Gajeel's hand in the same manner he did to Lily.

"Were you eavesdropping on us you fucking she-devil?!" he yelled.

"I heard enough to know that this is what is troubling you tonight" Mira smiled at the man as her mind flooded with ideas to get him the chance to meet her again.

"Gajeel" she pointed at the picture "you should go to this party!"

"No" he growled, "I'm not upper class material so I wouldn't be allowed there anyways"

"Just sneak in, like you did before"

"I was hiding in tree. And more importantly it was still night outside. Also if you haven't notice on how I fucking look, I don't exactly blend in with these people."

Mira pondered for a while about his remark. He really will not blend in with the upper class. Lily however spoke to them with an idea in mind.

"Gajeel, how about that white suit you sometimes wear on occasion? I'm sure with some slight modifications you'll be able to blend in with the other gentlemen at the party, however, your piercings has to go."

"I'd rather chew on glass than to take off these damn piercings" he growled, "you know how long it will take to put them back on again? Besides, what makes you think I'm going to the party?!"

Lily sighed and shook his head. "This could be your chance to get yourself a girl. You'll just look more… approachable compared to the previous encounter. It's your fault for having so many piercings anyways!"

Gajeel huffed and looked at the newspaper one more time. She was indeed different and he did have some interest in her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes to shake off the headache. While looking towards Lily who was looking at him with a smirk and looking back at Mira with her torturous smile, he gave his answer.

"Fine! I'll Go!" he growled.

Lily gave him a hard pat on the shoulder as Mirajane clapper her hands in joy.

"Time for a makeover!" she squealed.

"Wench, don't call it that!"

In a dimly lit dark mansion near the outskirts of Magnolia, a black raven took form in the weak light engraved at the entrance of every door in the household. Behind one of those doors laid a woman, bleeding on the floor with a deep cut in the front of her neck that is halfway attached to her dead body. Behind another door was a large office and two men fighting.

"Fucking bastard! You killed my wife!" a man yelled as he charged toward toward another man.

The attacker was kicked in the chest and fell hard on floor. He slow got up only face a silver handgun facing point blank at his forehead.

"Fuck you Ivan! Rot in hell!"

Ivan gave a wicked laugh and jabbed the man in the jaw with the blunt handle of the gun. He was not someone that showed mercy and desires power. With his abundance of wealth, he was a powerful man. He runs a monopoly taking out his business rivals through crude and corrupted tactics.

"Your daughter will marry my son, McGarden!" he growled

"If you don't agree then I will have my men kill her too and falsify evidence against you for homicide to your own daughter and wife. I'll claim your wealth and you wil rot in jail" He grinned as he pushed the nose of the gun deeper into his forehead.

"Laxus! Come here!"

A tall short haired blonde walked into the room. His muscular frame took shape in the dim light.

"Father?"

Ivan looked proud of his son and faced the man again.

"Your daughter will marry my son, take a look at him! Women simply are all over him and you had the nerve to say he's not good enough for your brat?!"

"My daughter will not choose your son, she's smart, she has a way with words. I trust she has expectation from a gentlemen and as her father, your son is probably not one of those expectation."

Ivan gave another wicked laugh at the man's claim.

"Your brat doesn't even know the outside world, I doubt she's that smart. Even if she doesn't choose him you will be there to make the choice for her and it will be my son!"

"Bastard…"

Ivan took the gun away from his forward and kicked the man one more time to the floor.

"Unless you don't care for your daughter's life, you will do exactly what I say. Otherwise I have no problem giving the word out for her death while you rot in a cell in your own hell!"

Both men continued their violent business meeting until the man agreed to his terms that will ensure the safety of his daughter. He was then kicked out of the mansion and limped his way back to his home and to his daughter cursing himself that he sold her daughter to the devil.

"I have no words to say how sorry I am Levy…I'll take on any punishment that I deserve fit for a spineless coward like me."


	4. Meet The Bachelors

Chapter 4: Meet the Bachelors

The servants of the McGarden household woke up early to start the preparation for their mistress's ceremonial party. Every inch of the house cleaned and spotless, every tree and bushes trimmed and perfected into variable of shapes and sizes. Empty spaces in and out of the mansion were now occupied by cream-colored table cloths with the finest of silverware and culinary dishes resting softly on top. Every glass glimmering in the light and reflecting the white décor that softly complemented the outline of what now looks like a crystal palace. As the guest slowly arrives throughout the day, they were treated with extreme care ready to serve them before the word was given out. Just near mid-day, it was a full house and just as the servants planned, they worked even harder to impress. The execution of their plan was flawless but something was missing.

Back in the mistress's chamber, Levy sat in front the table completely still as Cancer above her groomed and styled her hair into perfection; not a single strand of hair out-of-place. Instead of her letting her hair drag down and pulled up by a headband, he styled her hair into a bun while leaving some strands of her bangs and side to accentuate the curves in her shoulder and neck. Lucy was right next to her, fixing her dark blue dress from wrinkles, lose strands, and other debris that stuck to her clothing. Using her skills in embroidery, the jewels on her dress made Lady Levy sparkled like a true sapphire gem complimenting her curves and her petite physique.

As her two servants prep her into perfection, she could only think about the events that happened last night. She fondled the metal dragon trinket in her hand thinking about him. She couldn't forget the pierced face and red eyes. He wore black feathered clothing with pieces and parts of iron armor protecting his body making him look like a giant. He reminded of her of something or someone she read in her books. She admits that he wasn't at all what she imagined, _you live and learn_, she thought to herself.

She was snapped back to reality when Cancer was making a fuss about her bun that keeps falling out-of-place.

"Ugh, this won't do, I need stronger pins to hold her hair tighter!" he complained.

"Cancer…" Lucy sighed, "You can always use more pins to help hold her hair."

"She's a lady, not a pin cushion. Besides those pins will stand out from her blue hair, it's not going to look good."

Levy gave Cancer the metal dragon with the tail pointing at him

"Here use this. It will probably give it more support so my hair doesn't weight down against the pins too much."

Cancer gave it a try and took the metal trinket from her hands and stuck it into the base of the bun and pinned it for support. To his surprise, it worked. The metal dragon didn't look bad on her hair and it made a nice accessory. He cleaned up around her and smiling proudly of his work.

Capricorn knocked on her door before entering. "Is the mistress ready to join her guest?"

"She's ready!" Lucy and Cancer said in unison.

Capricorn walked up to his mistress. "Truly, amazing." He offered his arms for her to take.

"I shall lead you to join the guest and will be your escort for today's celebration. If you need something, I will not be too far behind, milady."

"Thank you, Capricorn!" with a smile she was escorted to join her guest.

Near the front gate of the mansion, two men were bickering quietly amongst each other looking for a way and the opportunity to sneak in.

"Gajeel" Lily said, "will you stop fiddling with your clothes, you look fine."

"I feel stupid" he growled, "this is so fucking stupid, she isn't going to pick me. I'm not like those upper class pansies. Waste of damn time!"

Lily snorted, "So you're okay with a being lower class pansy then?"

"I ain't a fucking pansy!"

"Well grow a spine then and just try. You never know."

"Whatever." he huffed.

With the help of Mira, she used her embroidery skills to design Gajeel's white suit and fedora using weekly magazines of wealthy eligible bachelors as inspiration for her design. He looked like he came out royalty and flashy defining his size and muscular physiques. His hair was painfully combed by Lily into a respectable ponytail. A portion of his piercing, mostly his facial area, was removed but not all as agreed from a long argument about it. And finally dark shade glasses to hide his red eyes.

"All right Gajeel, it's clear for you to go in."

He grunted and made his way towards the mansion without making a scene.

"Damn, never noticed how big this place is."

He walked into the crowd of people outside chatting, eating, and drinking. Eavesdropping on some conversation about talks of Lady Levy and about who will be picked as her future husband and other sorts of business. Someone in a black suit bumped into him almost causing the man to fall over backwards.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Gajeel growled.

The man raised a hand to him, "My apologies, sir." And walked away.

Gajeel took note of the raven embedded on the sleeve of his wrist. He thought odd of it on why a design like that would be placed on the sleeve. He decided not to ponder on it as he will never understand the taste of clothing for the wealthy. As he continued to explore the outside of the mansion he saw two other men with the embedded raven design on their sleeves. He shrugged it off thinking it was a company brand's trending style. Hell, he didn't know anything about it. He decided that he had enough being outside because he did not see the person he was looking for and was safe to assume that she is inside the mansion.

His jaw gapped open. "Well shit, it's even bigger on the inside…"

There was a crowd of people gathering near the grand stairs. He joined in the crowd as more people from the outside came to join behind him. As the crowd settled in, a blonde girl raised herself from the stair tapping a spoon on an empty wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"Your attention, please everyone!" Lucy cleared her throat, "Thank you all for coming this afternoon. It will be our pleasure to serve you until the end of this wonder celebration. Everyone, please welcome your gracious host. Sir Mcgarden!"

Gajeel watched as the man slowly descended the stairs, he noticed that he was limping a little. The audience kept on clapping on his slow descent down the stairs finally reaching to ground floor. After he reached the floor he wanted to talk about his gratitude to his guest attending his daughters coming-of-age ceremony. Gajeel rolled his eyes because he didn't care much for sappy speeches. He felt annoyed for a while and the man finally was going to welcome his daughter into the party.

"Everyone I would like you all to welcome my daughter, Levy McGarden!"

Gajeel felt heat in his cheeks as he looked up to see Levy, she was truly amazing. Perfect and more beautiful the first time he saw her. Her image reflected off his dark shades, not blinking even once wanting to fully capture her image to be engrained into his memory. Her shades of blue clothing and her white skin mesmerized the audience as they applauded taking in the full glory of her beauty.

She took her father's hand and was led to sit on a tall black cushioned chair with Lucy and Capricorn standing next to her. He gave another speech about how he was proud of her daughter and her accomplishments and finally asked any eligible bachelor in the crowd that was willing to take her as their future bride to step forward and introduced their selves.

Ten bachelors stepped forward in front of the crowd. Gajeel was the last person to step forward and before him stood Laxus. Levy's father explained the rules that after they had introduced themselves each man is given 1 hour to be with the mistress to socialize and mingle as they wish in the order that they were in. When the mistress chooses a few selected men that she wants, they are to impress him next. The winner is whoever he approves from the few candidates that she picked.

The bachelors formed a single file line preparing to greet themselves one by one to Miss Levy. The first bachelor stepped forward, a pink haired young man wearing a black suit, gray pants and a white patterned scarf took a bow, reached his to her and kissed her hand.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. It's a pleasure to meet you, milady!"

"The pleasure is mine Sir Dragneel" she smiled.

He bowed again and walked off to the opposite side of the line. The second and third bachelor walked together in a pair. One had orange hair in a brown suit and was tall and lanky. The other had brown hair in a gray suit and was shorter and fat. The two bowed together.

"My name is Jet" the orange haired one said.

"I'm his brother Droy" The shorter one said after.

"It is our pleasure to meet you!" they said together.

Levy giggled, "It's nice to meet you both."

Gajeel was getting impatient by the time they were halfway done with the greetings. He looked at the blonde man in front of him. He was as tall as he is but had a much more muscular physique. He looked to his side and saw the black raven design that was also on his sleeves. _Him too?_ He thought. His instinct went off making him feel suddenly uncomfortable. _There's something going on here…_

His mind snapped back when the man moved forward when it was his turn to meet her.

"I am Laxus Dreyar, I look forward to our evening together." His voice was cold, low, and menacing.

"Uh, of course, Sir Dreyar. It was nice to meet you"

It was Gajeel's turn and he cleared his throat, straightened his posture and walked to her slowly until he got close to her, perhaps a little too close. Levy looked up at the man standing very closely in front of her. He took a bow, his forehead inches away from touching hers, took her hand and gave it a strong kiss. Still bowing down he prepared to speak to her with the low gruff voice and tone he used when they first met.

"My _name_" he emphasized, "is Gajeel Redfox. You are quite the gem, Miss Levy. I'm saving the best evening for last. I promise I won't disappoint."

Levy continued to stare at him seeing her reflecting in his glasses and feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. His voice gave her skin goosebumps as well familiarity to his figure. She cleared her throat next and straightened her posture.

"You sound confident with what you are claiming, Sir Redfox"

"I am" he gave a smirk that caused her to smile back.

"I… feel like we've met before"

"Let's save that conversation for later tonight."

"Yes, that sounds good. It was a pleasure meeting you!"

Gajeel stood back up and walked to where the other bachelors stood. Earning many angry glares at him for what he tried to pull. _Gihihi, you pansies have no idea_, he smirked even wider at that thought and kept it until he was back in his position.

Levy's father stood up and faced the crowd.

"Everyone, please enjoy todays celebration. I will announce the winner at midnight. Gentlemen, I wish you all good luck."

He disappeared into the room with second thought. Levy sighed looking back to where Gajeel is, _he can't be same person I met last night, he looks and acts so…different, _she thought. Capricorn placed a hand on Levy's shoulder.

"Are we ready, milady?"

"Yes, stay close to me."

"Like I said before, I won't be too far behind"


	5. Targeted

Chapter 5: Targeted

The clock hit six in the evening, the ceremony still alive and even more rowdy as midnight nears. While the guests were having fun, Levy sat back in her chair sulking and looking defeated. She had a cup of tea in her hand and reached out on the plate of corn bread Capricorn held for her. Lucy returned to her mistress with a tray in hand.

"More tea, milady? Or perhaps some cake?" she smiled.

"A bit more tea please, I'm not in a mood for cake though."

Lucy refilled her cup, "So, have you chosen a bachelor yet, milady?"

Levy shook her head and frowned "Seven bachelors and not one I'm interested in. This is depressing!"

"Well…" Lucy looked to the crowd, "…of the seven which one sticks out to you?"

"None" she sighed, "but Sir Jet and Droy seem like nice people, but they don't have what I am looking for. We talked about it last night remember, Lucy?"

Lucy gave her a sad look "Levy-."

Capricorn interrupted her. "Milady, we still have three bachelors left. Perhaps maybe one of them will get your interest."

"Actually, Sir Redfox already has my interest."

Lucy was surprised at her. "Really?! But you two have never-."

"It's just this feeling inside I have. Besides, he promised me the best evening for today and I'm trusting him that he will keep his word."

Capricorn kneeled down beside her wiping her lips from her evening snack.

"Are you ready to continue, milady?"

"Yes, it's almost over."

Gajeel was drinking outside the front yard of the mansion when he saw Lily hiding behind one of the tables calling for his attention. The table was somewhat isolated to have their conversation in watching for people that gets near them.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"Did she pick you yet?" Lily smirked.

"No. I'm the last person she will see and also it's her father that gets the final say to who she will marry. That bastard."

"Tough call."

"No. shit."

There was an awkward silence between the two as Gajeel continues to finish his drink. Lily was the first to break the silence.

"So… are you leaving early then?"

"Fuck no" he growled, "I promised her already that she's gonna have the best evening with me. And I waited too damn long to just leave!"

"Whoa, you're making a move already? Are you two gonna-?"

Gajeel cut him off, "She is one hell of a beauty, you should've seen her"

Lily could only smile at him but quickly change when he saw Gajeel's face becoming serious and concerned.

"Lily, there is some wrong shit that's going on there."

Lily was confused "What do you mean?"

"Does a black raven mean anything to you?"

"Gajeel, that doesn't really tell me much."

He quickly drank the rest of his drink turning his back to Lily to face the mansion.

"I've been keeping an eye on her all afternoon. She's been catching some shady punks attention with their damn raven logo on their sleeves."

"A black raven on their sleeves huh."

"One the bachelors she has to choose is wearing that damn brand." He growled, "I have this feeling that she's got a bounty on her head and a few gang members are here including that fucking blondie."

Lily looked at him in surprise "She's being targeted?"

"Not just her, but apparently her father as well. He was limping on those stairs and the powder he was wearing didn't completely hide the bruises on his face and I haven't seen him since the beginning of the afternoon."

Lily sighed at him, "Gajeel, how are you so sure about this?"

"I've killed people for a living back then, remember? I damn well know when someone is plotting a murder, these facts are too damn connected to each other to be passed off as just a coincidence."

Another long silence hit them and Lily once again was the first to break it.

"So…What are you gonna do."

"Can't do much but wait it out. I need a favor though from you."

Gajeel faced toward Lily again.

"That balcony is the best way out, and I need you to bring me two horses."

Lily's eyes widened at his request, "Two horses?"

"If I am right and all hell breaks loose, I'm getting her the fuck away from here!"

"Ah" Lily sighed, "Right. Well, enjoy your evening with your lady! I'll be back for you."

Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose and headed back inside the mansion.

Levy sat defeated with her palm pressed against her face. She just had finished a meeting with the eight bachelor who spent more time in the john constipated from an unsuspected food allergy.

"This is embarrassing" Levy frowned, "Capricorn, please cross off bachelor number eight on the list."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, milady. Sea food allergy is quite common."

"He was allergic to shrimp. For some weird reason that offends me… but that is a such a common food for him not know about being allergic to."

Capricorn bent down to hand her a cup of tea "Perhaps he was lying."

"hmm" she grunted and took a sip of her tea, "tell Sir Dreyar that I'm ready to see him now."

Capricorn returned with Laxus following behind him. He looked very annoyed with a scowl on his face. The Gemini twins followed behind him looking exhausted.

"It's about time that it was my turn" his voice was menacing and cold, "at least these two provided some entertainment for me."

He sat down in front of Levy with his legs and arms crossed while his face remains unchanged.

Levy cleared her throat, "You don't have to be rude about it. I know it's been a long day and I thank you for your patience or whatever there is left of it. You volunteered for this, you know the rules, so now here is your chance."

"Tch" he huffed, "to be honest this is pointless. It's your father that gets the last say in this."

"It's not pointless!" she scolded, "what's the point of marrying someone if you don't even bond with your partner?"

"I'm a business man, my father owns a large company big enough to rule this entire continent. You see milady, my family is very powerful. What we say goes and let money do the rest of the talking. Our marriage will simply be nothing more than just a negotiation between men."

Levy was angry and stood up staring at the man trying to intimidate him. But due to her small physique he gave a bored expression at her action.

"What makes you think I will marry you and what makes you think my father will approve of you?" she huffed.

"Who can say 'no' to money" he smirked, "If we do marry you won't see me around you anyways. Feel free to do what you want because I'll be with other women that are taller and much more well-endowed than be with someone that looks like a child!"

Levy has heard enough and gave the man the hardest slap she has ever given.

As Gajeel, entered the mansion he was muttering to himself thinking of a plan should things get out of control. He snapped out of it when he heard something that sounded like a snap of a rubber band. Then he saw Levy running up the stairs with the blonde maid following after her. He looked to where she previously was and saw Laxus rubbing his red hand-imprinted cheeks.

"Just great" he growled, "can't follow her up there, guess I'm going to the balcony after all."

He landed on the balcony where he first saw her. He took the same tree he climbed to get from there. Looking inside the library, he saw the door swing open forcefully. He hid on the side of the balcony away from the window and glass door and listened. He heard the door slam closed and heard a click.

"Miss Levy!" Lucy yelled, "Please open the door!"

"Just go away Lucy. I just want to be here alone for a while!" Levy sat behind the door and drew her knees close to her chest.

"We can talk about this. Just unlock the door it will make me feel at ease, at least."

Levy unlocked the door but did not open it.

"Thank you. Would you like to me tell Sir Redfox to wait a while?"

There was a long silence after, Levy had forgotten about him.

"Yes." She replied.

"All right, I will look for him and come back for you, milady."

Levy listened through the door to hear Lucy walk away and marched towards the balcony. She pulled the door open and stomped towards the railing not seeing Gajeel hiding to the side. She slammed her hand down and encouraged herself not to cry. Gajeel saw her shoulders trembling, he felt upset as well that he saw her like this. He stood up and leaned against the wall knowing what to say to her.

"What'cha doing there, shrimp?"

Levy gasped and quickly turned around to see him standing there.

"Were you watching me? You know it's rude to stare at people."

"Gihihi" he laughed, "ain't got nothing to worry about, shrimp."

"Shrimp" she laughed, "So it is you. You look…different."

"mm" he grunted.

She grabbed her arm and walked slowly towards him.

"I uh…want to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to yell."

He held his hand out in front of her, "You got nothing to apologize for. Wasn't your fault and I'm used to people being scared around me."

"Hmm" she hummed, "You weren't exactly how I imagined yesterday."

"Oh? So what were you imagining?"

She giggle and looked up at him, "Well I guess this is close enough, except why are you wearing shades at night? Can you please take them off?"

"Don't wanna" he grunted.

"Fine" she huffed, "then may I?"

He smirked and knelt down so she can reach his face. She grabbed his glasses and pulled them away looking at his red eyes. Seeing them twice she didn't feel scared looking at them again.

"Amazing, I have never seen anyone with red eyes before."

"I can say the same about your hair, too bad it's not a full moon to make you glow again."

She giggled at him, "I didn't know I glow."

Gajeel stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "So since you ditched the fucking blonde guy I guess I have an extra hour with you then. I did promise you the best evening and I plan on doing that."

She smiled "I've been looking forward to it, Sir Redfox"

"Just call me Gajeel. I'm not really good with formalities, shrimp."

"Hmph" she huffed, "Call me by my name and maybe I'll consider it."

"No way my nicknames are more fun. If you don't like 'shrimp' then how about 'bookworm'?"

"No!"

"Shorty?"

"Gajeel!"

"Gihi" he laughed, "Okay Levy, I'll call you all four names then"

"Psh, well aren't I special."

"So, do you mind if we spend our time away from the crowd?" he asked. "It's been a long day and it'd be nice for some peace and quiet."

"I agree" she smiled, "we can go out in the backyard. There's a pond there and it's pretty isolated"

"Great then, you'll have to lead the way. I don't know my way around here."

"We'll go around, just follow me."

After sneaking around the house avoiding people they come close to, they hurried their way outside. Levy led Gajeel into the backyard and made their way into the pond. They sat under the one willow tree and took a moment to catch their breath letting the sound of the water calm them down.

"Not bad shrimp" he huffed, "something tells me you've done plenty of sneaking around before."

"I played hide and seek a lot with my servants, it's funny seeing them panic when they couldn't find me." she giggled.

"So have you done this with the other guys or just me?"

"just you" she smiled, "to be honest, it will probably just only be you I will pick."

Gajeel eyes opened slowly to hear that she was picking him. He couldn't help but put a big smirk on his face.

"So…" he cleared his throat, "…what went on with the other guys?"

She laughed, "Terrible. Some were interesting but most of the time I've just had a terrible day. There is this Natsu, he's a bit of a pyromaniac with an attention span of a fly. He's a nice person but I don't like the way he handles himself around fire. Jet and Droy they are nice people but they argue a lot and it just gets annoying after a while…"

She continued telling him about her day and he happily listened to her.

***Chapter 6 is where the action starts, thank you for reading this far!***


	6. Get Her Out

Chapter 6: Get Her Out

It was almost eleven o'clock. The majority of the guest returned to gather around the main hall as midnight nears. They were restless and loud. Back at the pond it was peaceful hearing only a faint sound from the crowd that echoed out. That peace was broken from a sudden laugh.

"Gihihi, he's allergic to shrimp?! Damn, that's ironic!"

"Gajeel! It was embarrassing!" She pouted at him.

"Probably more for him since he had to lie to you about it" he smiled.

They looked at each other for a while and took a deep breath. Levy was the first to look away and stared at her mansion.

"You know…" she sighed, "…I never want to go back inside."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What's it like in the outside world?"

"Huh?"

Levy shifted closer to him and faced him again. Gajeel raised an eyebrow while looking down at her.

"Look…" she sighed, "I already know you're not part of our social circle. The Gajeel I met last night tells me enough and the Gajeel here is like a different person. It's just so sudden to change that quickly. I could have sworn you had more piercings, if I remember correctly."

He smirked at her, "Always knew you were smart, and yeah I had a lot more piercings which I'm gonna spend all fucking night putting them back on again!"

She giggled at him

"So for my question-."

"Broken…" he interrupted, "Broken people, broken houses, broken city, and a broken system."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Where I stand in the system, let's just say I'm one them people who prevents the city from completely falling apart. Do you know what a civil war is, shrimp?"

"I've read about them, but words can never replace experience. Have you experienced war?"

"Yes…" he sighed.

"So where do I stand in the system?" she asked.

"You are isolated away from us, but some people aren't comfortable leaving and starting new, like me."

She felt sad for him, though she has never experienced the world outside; she knew what he was feeling. His gaze was pointed towards the outside world stuck in a deep thought. They heard someone walking towards them, it was Capricorn.

"Has milady chosen a groom?"

"Yes, I choose Gaje- I mean, Sir Redfox. Where's father by the way?"

"Follow me."

They stood up and followed Capricorn back to the mansion. Once inside, Capricorn handed Levy over to Lucy and told Gajeel to follow him in the hallway.

"Thank you for this evening!" Levy yelled down the hall.

Gajeel looked back to smile at her and nod. They continued to walk down the hallway until they stopped in front of a double door. Capricorn knocked.

"Come in" a man said from the other side.

He opened the door and led Gajeel in closing the door behind him. He noticed three things: the man reeked of alcohol, it was very dark in his office, and he heard the breathing of someone watching them. He closed his eyes, listening to his surrounding, and suddenly relaxed knowing who it was.

"Are you all right, Sir Redfox?"

"I'm fine, just adjusting my eyes. So I take it her mother has blue hair?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about my wife... Please sit down. I want to know more about you."

Gajeel sat in front of Levy's father with a coffee table in between them.

"What is it that you do for a living, Sir Redfox?"

"Merchandising," he grunted, "and other services."

"I see. So if I approve of your marriage to my daughter what can you offer me? What can you offer to my daughter?"

Gajeel stood up with a scowl on his face, "For you nothing, for the shrimp, I can offer her protection. Here's my question for you. Why is she being targeted?"

The man was speechless, his heart started to beat faster. He thought that only he knew what was going on. A knock came from the door and Capricorn let himself in. Gajeel looked at him and he knew that the faithful butler was also suspecting the same thing.

"Levy told me you have a habit of eavesdropping when we were sneaking around, I also saw you watching us back at the pond. Good to know your sharp as an arrow."

"Clearly." Capricorn looked at his Sire.

Sir McGarden got up in a fit of rage. "Capricorn, explain yourself!"

"My apologies sire, but I have been a loyal servant to this house for 27 years as a butler. It is my responsibility to know when things are out of place and tonight just can not go on anymore unheard."

"What do you know?"

"Tch" Gajeel huffed, "he knows just as much as I do. We just don't know why."

He looked to Capricorn, "So, I guess the butler used to do some 'dirty work' before this job, eh?"

"In my younger days, I did."

"Gihi" he laughed, "Lily get your ass up and come here!"

Lily came out of hiding carrying a large rucksack and smiled, "Heh yo. I was starting to feel left out."

"…"

"Look we got trouble, there are men guarding around the gates. They are planning to make move soon."

Gajeel gritted his teeth and looked at Levy's father with fear in his eye.

"You need to tell us what the fuck is going on!"

Capricorn turned around and made his way out the doorway.

"Where the hell are you going?" he growled.

"To give order to Miss Lucy to escort the mistress to her safety, and to do my own work. Fill me in on the details later."

"You know where-?"

"Yes. We have one hour."

Capricorn closed the door and walked a much faster pace in the hallway.

"Gajeel" Lily said, "I have your stuff in this bag."

"mm" he grunted, "all right old man you better start talking, we don't have much time so make it short!"

Downstairs, Levy sat in her chair having a conversation with Lucy drinking more tea.

"So, Sir Dragneel was flirting with you Lucy?"

"For a while, yes he was but I had to send him away. It wouldn't be fair to steal milady's bachelors. Heheh!"

"It's quite all right, you can have him. I already chose Gajeel" she smiled.

"You seem comfortable with him. So what were you two doing with that extra hour he had? He certainly turned your night around." she winked.

Levy's cheeks turned red, "We just talked about stuff and relaxed at the pond and snuck around the mansion"

"Ah, so your man is adventurous, how nice, at least he lands in one of your expectations."

They both giggled. Capricorn grabbed Lucy's shoulders as she jumped in surprise and stared at him.

"I need to speak to you Lucy."

Capricorn led her away from Levy and whispered to her ear instructing her what to do. Lucy's eyes widened with shock and felt her heart sank. They stayed like this for a while and then Capricorn pulled away and walked off elsewhere doing the same to other servants. Lucy made haste towards Levy.

"Milady, please follow me, we need to be quick."

Lucy led Levy into her chambers grabbing a large bag in her closet taking out clothes and folding them neatly in a hurry before putting them in the bag.

"Lucy what are you doing? What is going?"

"I'm sorry milady, I don't have time to explain." Lucy grabbed an orange sun dress and handed it to Levy. "Please put this on, quickly."

As she continued to pack some her stuff, Levy changed into her orange sun dress and Lucy picked up her previous blue dress and placed it in the bag with her other clothes. She had no time to change her hair and her arm was grabbed by Lucy.

"We need to go to the library into the balcony!"

"Why? Is Sir Redfox there?"

"He will explain everything later."

They reached the library and made their way towards the balcony. They were met by Lily and Gajeel who has changed into his usual work gear. A sleeveless black tunic, Dark beige cargo pants. Heavy boots with iron plating at the toes, heels and shin, knuckle studded fingerless gloves, iron arm guards and iron shoulder pads with one of them decorated in black feathers and a brown bandana wrapped around his forehead. Lucy handed him the bag she carrying.

"Here's her stuff, mostly just clothes."

Lily reached for the bag instead. "Here, I'll take those"

"Gajeel, what happened to your clothes?" Levy asked.

He held out the rucksack in front of her, "I changed."

"So what now?" Lucy asked.

"We wait" he grunted, "when her father makes the announcement, we will use that opportunity to leave. We still have 14 minutes"

He looked at Levy and saw her shaking. Her muscle were stiff from trying to control her emotions from panicking. He knelt down and set his hands on top of her head to comfort her.

"I trust you understand this sudden situation you are in. You're smart right, shrimp?"

She nodded unable to speak.

"I promise I will explain everything later."

There was a knock on the door. It slowly opened and Capricorn let himself in. He walked towards them with a syringe in his hand.

"Capricorn? Where's father?" Levy asked with her voice shaking.

"He'll be fine. Please, turn around." He grabbed her shoulders to slowly turn her around and stuck the syringe in her arm.

"Capricorn! What…?"

She felt her muscle relax and soften. Her legs gave in and she fell back towards him against his chest feeling drowsy and went to a deep sleep.

"Sedatives" He explained, "she'll be asleep for about a day or less."

He picked her up and handed her to Gajeel. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch filled with money and handed it to Lily.

"We have nine minutes. Lucy, come with me." He grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. Gajeel and Lily prepared to make their escape. They hurried downstairs and led Lucy to the basements. It was crowded inside; all twelve servants and her meeting in the same room. Capricorn walked and pushed passed them to unlock a trap door. It was a door to a tunnel, used for emergency when they need to get out of the house. It was big enough to crawl through but impossible to stand in. He gave Lucy a key and piece of scrap paper.

"Lucy" he called, "Once everyone is outside take them to this address. It's my old home."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying behind and look after the sire. The rest of you need to leave."

"Are you going to come back to us?" Virgo asked.

"Aye. I just have one more task to do. Our time serving this house is done."

They all gave a sad expression bowing down their heads and one by one they started crawling through the tunnel. Capricorn made his way out the basement locking the door behind him from the inside before closing it and headed towards the main hall.

Levy's father slowly walked his downstairs with only one minute till midnight. There was a grand chair for him ready in the middle of the bottom of the stairs with Capricorn standing straight beside it. He took his seat and looked at the crowd. The room was full and loud, all eyes staring at him and the clock waiting for his announcement. It struck twelve and the gongs began to ring from every room that had a clock. He waited for all twelve gongs to ring.

Gajeel and Lily shot a hook line towards the woods and threw a few smoke bombs at the balcony and aiming a few on the third floor window sills in the direction they need to go and few on the ground floor on both sides of the mansion hoping to create an illusion of a thin fog as it spread. They waited for the smoke to cover most for the area. The clock kept the guest distracted from turning back around to look. As the eleventh gong of the clock rang they zipline their way out into the woods with Levy.

The final gong struck and the crowd was silent waiting for the announcement. Sir McGarden sat up straight in his chair and prepared to speak.

"My daughter only chose one candidate and I did not approve. And since there were no other candidates the she chose, I did research on every bachelor that volunteered. It has come to my conclusion that Sir Dragneel and Sir Dreyar had strongest points in my research. However, as her father my decision is clear that none of you will be marrying my daughter this year. That is my decision. Party is over. Everyone, Get out!"

The crowd was angry and made their way out to door smashing some plate and glasses from a few people. Capricorn made sure that any stragglers got out of the house except for the ones he knew that was sure to stay behind. Laxus stood his ground along with four other men that worked with Ivan. Capricorn closed the main door of the house and quickly knocked out the four men to the ground.

"What the hell is this?!" Laxus growled.

"Whatever business you brought here is not welcome." Capricorn growled back, "I will not tolerate any threats made against the mistress. I suggest you leave."

His glare against him was strong. It was a glare he has not used in 27 years. Laxus could only give him a smug look as he tried to take a jab at the butlers throat. He caught the punch and threw Laxus down on the ground immediately.

"I was a proud member of Grimoire Heart before this. Do not take me so lightly."

"Cheh" He scoffed, "nothing but a dead mercenary clan now!"

"And I'm the last of the three members alive."

"Capricorn, that's enough!" Sir McGarden yelled, "Laxus, tell your father that I'll be waiting here."

He got up and huffed at him making his way out the door and slamming it shut.

"Capricorn come here."

"Sire?"

"One final request" he coughed, "I am releasing you from your duties, but please listen closely."


	7. Rebirth of Grimoire Heart

Chapter 7: Rebirth of Grimoire Heart

Laxus stood outside by the gates of the McGarden household wearing the deepest scowl on his face. The side of his right cheek bone was swelling and bruising from being thrown on the ground. His father walked up to him with the same expression as his son.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he growled.

"The party was a bust" he scoffed. "He's hiding her now and that damn butler of his is an ex-member of Grimoire. He was on to us."

"Impossible! Didn't the Council send troops to execute of all Grimoire Heart members 27 years ago?"

Laxus shrugged, "Dunno, I wasn't born yet. All I know is that it's a dead clan. He said there only 3 survivors left including him."

"Anyone else that knows about us?"

"It's safe to say the entire household is on to us."

"God dammit!" Ivan paced back and forth furiously thinking of a plan to keep themselves anonymous.

"Give me names, son, any one that knows about us is now a target."

"Tch" he huffed, "wouldn't do you any good old man, all the servants are using an alias, specifically zodiac signs. But if you want names the closest to a real name is Lucy. Otherwise you'll just have to make the other old geezer talk then."

"Fine! We'll search the house!" he snapped, "search for anything- papers, pictures, personal belongings anything that gives them their identity. We need to know these people and hunt them down!"

"You were in over your head old man. You slipped up, I'm not about to clean up your mess!"

"Shut up and do what I say!"

Ivan led six more men in the yard and marched their way into the mansion.

Capricorn fixed his master's tie one last time and dusting off any debris that stuck to his suit. He still sat on his chair in the same spot of the room. On his lap laid a handgun and a picture of his wife and daughter holding it to his side.

"27 years ago Capricorn, you tried to kill me but you couldn't because of that pink haired maid. You love her don't you?"

He didn't answer. He stood up and grabbed the gun from his lap.

"If I had killed you" he sighed, "I wouldn't have met the mistress as well."

"It's Levy. You no longer have to be so formal around her, she considers you all as her friend."

Capricorn lifted the pin and cocked the gun, "I know. I will find her and protect her. Till the end." He pointed the gun to his head.

"Keep the will safe, burn the house, leave nothing for them to find! I'm sure you know already why I am asking you to do all this."

"mm" he grunted and took a deep breath, "I guess I'm finishing what I started after all."

There was a long pause. Capricorn finally pulled the trigger. The body sat limp, the chair bleed. He wasted no time and set the house on fire, turning on every gas that can be leaked, and burning whatever was flammable. There was a slam against the door and another slam against the windows. He hurried to burn on the second floor, burning Levy's room and her father's office, he left the room open to let the gas in and smashing any alcohol in sight against the walls to feed the flame. Ivan and his men finally broke in.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, "Men stop the flames!"

He looked at the body that sat in the middle of the room, "Fucking coward."

Capricorn didn't stop and heard footstep coming to his way. He had 4 bullets left. He shot the first man that turned to him and second that came afterwards. He made his way to the library and locked the doors and started setting the books on fire.

"You have to be extremely desperate to try and stop this fire."

He made his way into the balcony and saw the hook lines still attached.

"Rookie mistake Gajeel, but this is fortunate for me so I'll let it slide."

The door burst open, "Stop it right th-." The man took a bullet to the head and the gas leaked inside the library spreading the flames.

He took of his tail coat and wringed it to make it thicker and used it to zip down the line. He landed safely outside, his coat ruined, and used his last bullet to break the line and throwing it from a different direction and disappeared into the woods.

"The fire is spreading too fast! Damn you McGarden!" Ivan yelled. He punched the lifeless body to ground over and over, releasing his anger on the corpse. Laxus grabbed his arm and pulled him up breaking him free from his rage.

"What the fuck are you doing?! We can't stay here!" he yelled.

Ivan and his men gave up taking their cars and road off away from the burning mansion.

Lucy and the other eleven stood in front a rusted broken down warehouse. They were in the outskirts of Magnolia, the air was moist and it was foggy mixed with pollution. She gave a slight cough knowing that it's been a while that she has been to the outside.

"This is Capricorn's house? Did he write the address wrong?"

"Well why don't we check inside" Virgo said.

Lucy held the key in her hand and pushed it in the lock, but it creaked open.

"Huh? The door is already unlocked?"

They went inside, the ware house was littered with thrash and scrap metal, parts of the ceiling broke apart. It smelled of rust and mold. They explored around the warehouse to see what they can find. There was another door on the second floor that led to a larger office compartment. The door was locked. Lucy used the key and gave the door a strong push. It was a dark office she barely make the outline of the room from the dim light.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Taurus yelled, "It's a power a generator. I smell gas on it!"

"Check to see if it still works"

To their surprise the generator roared and powered up the warehouse. The lights turned on except for a couple of light bulbs and the office lights lit up.

"So this is his room? It's dusty" Lucy sighed, "let's see what's in his closet"

She opened the close and dust flew on her face. She waved them off and found blankets and mattresses.

"It's not much but it will do, just going to have to shake of the dusts in these blankets."

She spotted a picture on the closet with a younger Capricorn on it. She went downstairs to tell everyone.

"Hey guys look, it's Capricorn when he was really young!"

They all looked at the picture amazed to see the younger version of him.

"Wow, I thought his white hair was from aging, but in the picture he also has white hair. I didn't know that was natural hair color! He's built and handsome too" Libra said

Virgo smiled, "He still is, he really likes suits. What's that on his back?"

"Grimoire Heart?" Lucy looked confused, "isn't that a mercenary clan from way back then?"

Virgo sighed, "well, if he was, he sure used those skills to become a good butler. Plus, that would explain his behavior a lot too."

"Did you find anything else?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I found blankets and mattresses for us to sleep on, their a bit dusty but we can shake them off and it's better than nothing."

"This whole place is dirty!" Aquarius complained.

"Well let's clean this place up a bit!"

"Can I be the one to clean Capricorn's room?" Virgo asked

"Of course you can! We will stay down here and fix this place up when he comes back!"

They all nodded in agreement and started to clean and picking up debris throwing them in a pile outside. They sweeped and they lifted the place as clean as they to make it more like home. It was almost dawn. They took a break, sitting on the mattress they dusted off. Capricorn came in ragged and worn. He stood still in surprise to see his warehouse cleaned.

"Welcome home!" they greeted.

"So what happened?" Lucy asked

Capricorn's expression became depressed and sat closer to them as he told them about the tragedy that happened and the order he was given to do. Everyone grieved at his sad news some faces had tears and others had anger. There was a long silent. Lucy decided the subject.

"So how come you didn't tell us you were a once member of a mercenary clan."

"It wouldn't have a made difference if I did. But now that you all know about my past, I guess that saves a lot of explaining for whatever I have in mind."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well we are on our own now." He sighed, "we can no longer rely on the safety of a mansion. So I thought about it as I was making my way here and I thought that I'd take the responsibility of teaching you all what I learned in Grimoire Heart."

"I'm sorry," Aries interrupted, "you want us to become mercenaries?"

"We're not going to be murdering people unless it's for defense, if that's what you are worried about. But in this world, it is now the survival of fittest. A lot has changed since some of us moved in to the mansion, some longer than the others. But this is the safest way I can think of to keep us going."

Everyone stared at each other for while talking to each other as Capricorn waited for what they wanted to say next. One by one they slowly agreed to his plan to be trained as mercenaries and they made him their new leader. On this night Grimoire Heart had been reborn.

"Let's get some rest." He stated and made his way to his room.

When he entered the room, it was clean and free of dust. He looked around the room looking like as if he never left. He spotted Virgo hiding behind his door.

"Welcome home!" she smiled.

"Thank you Virgo. You always look out for me."

"Mm" she hummed. "I heard everything from up here and I wanted let you know that what you did was very brave of you. As much as it saddens me, you're right about us having to move forward, so I too will also join as part of Grimoire Heart!"

"I am glad to hear that" he smiled.

"Well I should leave you to rest. Good nigh-."

Capricorn stopped her from leaving and closed his door. He stood closely to her and pulled her in a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Capricorn pulled away and gently stroke her face.

"27 years. And I just wanted to say I love you. I thought you should know."

She smirked, "You had me waiting a long time, that can't go unpunished."

She pulled him in to another kiss and fell back against the bed. Enjoying 27 years' worth of tension; making love to each other on his bed until they drifted into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

***I won't be focusing too much fluff and smut details on the other characters relationship with each other, they will be mostly reserved for our two main characters. Hope you all enjoyed the small romance between Capricorn and Virgo!***


	8. Wake up

Chapter 8: Wake Up

Levy laid unconscious on a black sheeted bed. At the crack of dawn, the room grew lighter and the white light hit her eyes. Her eyes responded to the sudden brightness and she slowly woke up. She looked at the light seeing nothing but white and smoke from the window. She hasn't moved yet and laid still for a while letting her body catch up with her brain. She was still numb and soft. As the sun rose a little higher, the light traveled to her dress and she glowed against the black sheets and stood out like a sore thumb in her orange sun dress. Then she heard a door open and felt the draft of cold air touch her exposed back. She had no strength to turn around and look and could only stare down at her chest. She heard heavy footsteps and the sound of clinking metal coming closer toward her. A low gruff voice spoke.

"Oi, shrimp?"

She looked up at him and noticed Gajeel kneeling down in front of her by the bed and gazing at her with his crimson eyes. The piercings he took off was attached to him again, his hair was no longer combed and tied but left into a messy spiked mane. She wanted to speak to him, but couldn't move her jaw. So she only blinked at him.

"Good to see you're awake again." Gajeel reached for the loose strand of her hair and pressed it back against her ears then he pet her hair back a couple of times to comfort her. "Rest for a bit more, it'll be a while before the drug completely wears off."

She drifted slowly back to sleep at his touch and everything went silent again. Another few hours passed and she woke up to the sound of whispered voices. She heard the familiar low rumble of Gajeel's voice but she heard another female voice and almost child-like. She felt some strength back in her to move a bit and so she tried. A moment later, large hands grabbed her shoulders to keep her still.

"If you keep moving like that shorty and you might roll off the bed" he smirked.

"Gajeel?"

"Here, I'll sit you up."

He held her one hand under her arm and the other at the waist and pulled her up against the back frame of the bed.

"The doc' is gonna take a look at ya, all right?"

He stepped away and a little girl with a shade of long dark blue hair tied into two ponytails came up from behind him. She was wearing a green shirt with a dark blue denim jacket and jeans. She handed her a water bottle. And she sat down on the bed in front of her with small flash light in her hand. She held her eyes open and shined the light in front of her eyes and switched to the other. She then hit the reflex nerve on her arms, legs with the flashlight and finally checked her pulse as Levy sat confused at what just happened.

"Okay, her pupillary reflex is normal, her muscle reflex is normal, breathing is normal, her rate is a bit below average, but until all drug wears off completely, I will have to check your blood pressure again."

"So she's all good then?" Gajeel asked.

"For the most part yes, but she'll have to stay here and rest for a little longer. Make sure she drinks plenty water and make sure that she eats slowly! Preferably something soft like soup." She reached into her pocket, pulled out a chocolate bar and gave it to Levy

"Here you go! You'll feel a bit better. You were out for almost 15 hours." She smiled.

Levy took notice of Wendy's hair. "Blue hair?"

"Yeah! Just like yours! Only except it's a lot darker"

"I didn't know your hair was blue, Wendy." Gajeel said.

"You just noticed?"

"Hmm" he grunted, "I thought it was some weird shade of black."

"You know I've read an article about women having better vision for distinguishing color than men. Either you land in that category or your color blind!"

"Whatever. It's close enough to black." He smirked.

Wendy pouted at him and stuck her tongue out towards him and got off the bed. She took of her dark denim jacket and finished eating her lunch she made not long ago before Levy woke up.

"So…where am I?" Levy asked.

"My apartment" Gajeel said, "By the way this is Wendy Marvell. I called her in right away and she took real good care of ya."

"She's a doctor?"

"Aye. She's a damn good one too and at a young age. She's still learning though and she's also the reason why other doctors are raising their prices up and leaving town."

"Is she that good to scare them off?"

Wendy giggled, "Oh, I'm not quite up there yet. My prices are just more affordable for the common people and I can always make a deal. People come to me- or actually, I come to them when some else calls me and stuff. I have a complicated system of getting in contact with."

"Don't you have an office?" she asked.

"She can't work in an office" Gajeel answered, "You should know this but what she is doing is highly illegal. She's a genius in the health department but she's too young to have a license or even go to medical school. So she has to keep moving around and remain anonymous. She's an underground doctor. Sometimes we'll refer to her as Sky Dragon or Grandine as her alias because she's part of the same organization as I am."

"Organization?"

"Fairy Tail!" they both said as they showed off their mark.

"So" Levy sighed, "If you guys are doing illegal activities, wouldn't that make you guys outlaws?"

"Ahem" Wendy coughed, "In a way we are. Think of it what you want, we are not bad people. We are just trying to help as much people to live by another day."

Gajeel touched Levy's shoulder and knelt down in front of her, "Levy, do you remember back at the pond what I said about a broken system? Well, we are the ones that are trying to keep it from completely falling apart."

Levy was lost for words. She felt confused and was curious for answers.

"Look" he sighed, "I think you will understand better if I show you instead. Once you are feeling better and able to walk I'm taking ya to the outside. I think it's time you woke up to see the real world, it's not much at all like a fairy tale, bookworm. Words can never replace experience and you yourself told me that."

Levy eye's went wide as a sudden realization hit her, "That's right… I'm in the outside world now!" She didn't know what to feel after hearing Gajeel's words. She used to be excited about visiting the world outside of her mansion and now she's getting her chance but was too naïve to know what to feel about it. But for now she was glad.

"Wait! The mansion! Gajeel!"

"Shhh, keep it down, shrimp!" he growled

"Sorry…I just want to know everything that led up to this."

Gajeel stared at her for a while and then stood up and grabbed a chair and sat cross legged and crossed arms with a deep scowl on his face. Wendy took notice of his seriousness. She took her jacket and let herself out of the room letting them that she will be waiting outside giving the two some privacy.

"I don't know what happened after we left the mansion. I'm gonna assume that your butler is going to be looking you or I'm going to assume for the worst. Are you sure you want to hear what I have to say?"

She nodded her head and held tight against the black sheets. Gajeel didn't know where to start or how to say it. So he decided that he will save the worst for last, and started explaining to her about the situation she was in and where she was now. It finally came to a point to where he has to explain to her how it ended up like this. He told her about Ivan and Laxus and how her father was beaten into submission. He told her made a deal for an arranged married to keep her safe and how her ceremonial party was just an event to cover up the deal and the plan to get her out. Suddenly he looked away and told her about her mother's death.

Levy held her breath, her shoulders shook from her stifled crying but she couldn't hold it and held her palm to her mouth and weep. Gajeel then said that he doesn't know anything about her father's situation but in his mind he knows it turned out for the worse but until he is sure he will not speak his mind because it will worsen the state Levy was in. He let her cry out her emotions for a bit longer and held her as he sat down by her side.

Wendy sat down on the sofa in Gajeel's leaving room a bit teary eyed from hearing a bit of Levy's cries. Even though she was only twelve years old, she grew up in a generation where kid could barely be kids anymore but she took every chance at being a kid again when opportunity comes, and so she was more mature than other kids her age. She heard the entrance of the door click and Lily walked in the room.

"Hey Lily!" she smiled

"Yo Wendy! What are you doing in the living room? Shouldn't you be with Levy?"

She shook her head, "Gajeel is breaking down the bad news there and, well, she's taking the news hard. Her health is fine but the stress she's in could change that. So you two need to monitor her closely when I'm not around."

"Of course."

The bedroom door opened. Gajeel quietly made his way out slowly closing the door behind him. Wendy walked up to him.

"So how is she?" she asked.

"I let shorty rest for a while, I don't know how much more she can take, but I believe she can tough it out for a bit." He looked up at Lily. "So what did the boss say?"

"I think this is something you and Makarov should talk about in person, but just to summarize it. Ivan is his son."

"Well I'll be damned" he grunted, "then that makes that fucker, Laxus, his grandson. I should have figured that out from his last name. So, anything else?"

"No. Did you find out anything else while I was gone?"

"Tch" he huffed, "did you know Wendy has blue hair?"

"She has blue hair?" Lily said looking at her.

Wendy raised her hands in front of her and made her way out the apartment. "Wow, so I have other appointments I need to go to, so I'm going to leave now. I'll be back to check on Levy later. I told Lily what to do, so fill him in the details later while you two debate about what color my hair is okay? Bye!"

With that said, she left leaving the two men with a smirk on their face

"Gihi" he laughed.

"So Gajeel are you gonna see Makarov now? I'll look after Levy."

"Yeah. I'll give you the details after."

"Are you going to tell Levy too?"

"I have no choice but to tell her, she's the victim. She has to know. If you're worried about her not being able to take it then don't be. She's small but she's tough for her size."

He left the apartment a few moment later and made his way to Fairy Tail's base.


	9. Getting to Know You

Chapter 9: Getting to Know You

Gajeel was standing in front of a wide desk in a small office. Behind the desk sat a small old man no bigger than a chair. He has a gray mustache, gray hair and a gray suit. He was a gray man but had a heart of gold. He is the third owner of Fairy Tail and one of the leaders of an underground society. He had his hands crossed facing Gajeel in a serious manner as if being able to communicate without words. Gajeel was the first to speak.

"I damn well know that you know more to this shit-fest that just happened" he growled. "Why is your son suddenly interested with the McGardens?"

"Gajeel, I have been tracking my son, since before you joined Fairy Tail." Makarov frowned, "His reason for going after the McGardens was so that he had wider access to resources. They were known for owning sources of information and publications. Most of them were, of course, classified for government use and the rest sold off to research centers to wealthy countries. Ivan gains his wealth from monopolizing manufactured trades and goods. Effective, but only helps his power by a small margin. What he plans to use with the information he desperately desires goes along the lines of manufacturing military warfare and illegal trades to foreign countries. The amount of power he will have will rise significantly if this happens."

"Lemme guess" he huffed, "That's where you drew the line, you sought them out yourself and you knew that in order to keep his name clean, the safest way was to have his brat marry the shrimp, and then manipulate her father into handing the business under his name. So this was planned ahead of time and whatever happened was unavoidable. Am I right so far old man?"

"So far you are, I didn't do it alone however. My grandson works for me."

"The blonde guy huh"

"Laxus"

Gajeel scowled at Makarov and slammed his palms against the desk leaning over to him.

"I don't know what it is you're planning, but whatever it is, I don't like it." He growled, "Judging from what you told me, you just used Levy's family as part of your plan as a desperate attempt to capture your son. So this is partially your fault also because now she is dangling from a bottom of a pit! I didn't think you'd stoop that low to just use people like that!"

"Yes. I was desperate" Makarov sighed, "The plan would've worked. I just did not expect you showing up there nor did I expect you to know the girl."

"The plan wouldn't have fucking worked!" He crossed his arms, "Even if I wasn't there, that butler of hers knew just as much as I did, all he would've needed was one statement to have him throw her far the hell out of that mansion! I was just there to speed up the process."

"I see"

"Besides," he huffed, "she ditched the blonde and chose me."

"Yes, how you managed to charm her into your favor, I will admit, I was surprised…and I was highly disappointed with Laxus when Lily told me that. Perhaps I should've asked you for the job"

"Tch," he scoffed, "I wouldn't have taken it knowing now the intention behind it. I've been in that fucking path before and I don't plan on walking on it again!"

"I understand."

They paused for a bit and took a deep breath before continuing the conversation. "So, what now?" Gajeel asked.

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose, "There's nothing we can do but wait for another opening. However, until then, you're in charge in keeping Levy safe and so far you are doing a good job. Maybe in your spare time you can help me and the team a bit on tracking down Ivan."

"Team?"

"Yes, I think it will be a nice change of pace. You are always going out on jobs by yourself and occasionally with Lily. You haven't been making friends in Fairy Tail since you joined."

"Psh, the only friend I like here is Lily. Everyone else is too damn loud!"

"If you can manage to get yourself a girl, then making friends sure isn't going to kill you."

"Fine!" he growled, "But if it gets too close and personal to Ivan, leave me out of it! For Levy's sake."

"I will agree to your terms Gajeel, Thank you."

Gajeel scoffed at him, "So, what dorks am I working with?"

"The strongest team in Fairy Tail: Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Natsu Dragneel!"

"This Natsu fella…" He thought about his name for a while, trying to remember where he last heard it, "he was there at the party last night."

"I have no knowledge of that either but I'm not surprised, you see, he has a habit of breaking into parties uninvited. Kind of like what you did."

"Tch" he huffed, "After hearing what Levy told me about him, the guy's got flames for brains."

Makarov held a palm to his face knowing that Natsu volunteered. "This plan, where did I go wrong?"

"Hmm," he grunted, "can't help ya there, I'm going home."

He made his way out the door and his name was yelled before he could step outside.

"Wait Gajeel! Are you going to tell her? About everything?"

He paused before giving his reply, "Only the ones she needs to know and when she's ready to hear the rest, you best prepare yourself for hell when she comes through this door and I won't stop her either. You helped take away more than her future, and there's not a damn thing you can do to bring those back."

Gajeel left his office with a slight slam to his door he thought back to what he just said. He knew Makarov lowered himself to Ivan by using tactics to manipulate people into a desperate plan that destroyed someone's future. He didn't feel sorry for him. He understood where he was coming from, and knowing that, he hated him much more now but he knows there are more fingers to point at to blame. Shrugging off that thought, he made his way back to his apartment.

The sun was setting and Levy sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of egg flower soup that Lily made for her. Lily has a favorable taste for Asian cuisine but his favorite was a mix of Asian Mediterranean dish that Gajeel cooks whenever his next paycheck comes to his mail to buy food.

"This is really good Lily," she complimented as she slurped soup from her spoon.

"Thanks, but this is nothing compared to Gajeel's cooking, he's the chef here."

"I didn't know Gajeel cooks"

"Well…" he sighed, "He was by himself all the time so he taught himself how to cook. Actually, when he got better at it, it became another hobby of his. Making his food look artistic as possible, I mean really, it's like he took it right of a cooking magazine. Then one day he suddenly stopped experimenting and trying out new things. His food had less heart in it, I should say, but I have feeling that's gonna change soon."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"It's because he has someone to cook for now." He smiled and winked at her. Levy felt her cheeks blush and continued to finish eating her soup. Curiosity got the best of her; lost in her thought thinking about what Gajeel's cooking might taste like. A click came from the doorway as Gajeel entered his home. He headed towards Levy looking at the soup Lily made for her.

"Welcome back!" she smiled.

He grunted in reply and took the soup from Levy's hand and tilting the bowl to his mouth to taste.

"Hey, get your own! I was eating that!"

"This is bland. You're done eating this." he commanded.

"So?"

"Wait, I thought you said it was good?" Lily interrupted.

"Well, I haven't eaten for a day, so the soup tasted good and... it still does."

"Lily" Gajeel sighed, "the ingredients are right you just didn't put enough of it or mix it well enough and let it sit in the heat."

Levy got up to reach for her soup but Gajeel only raised it higher above for her not to reach. "Can I have that back?! I am still hungry you know!" she scolded.

"No." he growled, "I'm making a new batch for the three of us. You make yourself comfy, it'll be a while."

Levy rolled her eyes as he went to the kitchen redoing the previous batch Lily made. She made her way to the small living room and grabbed a couple of magazines to keep herself occupied. Lily came up to him, arms crossed and annoyed, but more importantly, curious on what he and Makarov talked about. Lily spoke to Gajeel in a hushed voice.

"What the hell was that? If you didn't take so long to get here, I would've let you done the cooking!"

"Old man had a lot to say, and I had a lot on my mind." Gajeel began chopping green onions on a cut board while waiting for the water to boil.

"What did he say?" Lily asked.

"I'll talk about it later. So how's the shrimp?"

"She's fine. Wendy came back to check on her and gave her a small shot. Now she's up and about."

Gajeel looked toward where Levy was and saw her looking at the stereo system wondering how it works.

"Lily, help her out. Get some tunes going, I'm busy here."

Lily walked towards Levy and crouched down beside her, "What kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm not picky really."

"Here I think I know what to put on" Lily grabbed a CD of mix collection of different styles of music. He taught her how the stereo device works and put the CD in and pressed play to a rock ballad.

"Hey this sounds pretty good!" she smiled.

"Feel free to use it, just don't put the music up too high. We don't want angry neighbors knocking on our door."

Levy sniffed the air "Something smells really good!" She looked over at Gajeel, a shimmer of sweat on his brows and arms as the kitchen filled with light steam.

"I doubt that he is just making soup." He smiled, "It'll probably be ready in an hour, so why don't you get yourself cleaned up. The bathroom is between my room and his."

"Oh. Right." Levy's face became pink knowing she hadn't taken a bath in over a day. She went to Gajeel's room where she left her bag and searched for something more comfortable. She picked up a white striped light blue pajamas, a white towel, and one lavender soap bar Lucy packed in the bag for her. She headed to the bathroom and saw how small it was compared to her bathroom in the mansion. In a way she thought it was cute, not fancy, but it felt cozy. As she continued her warm bath, there was a knock on the door with Lily's voice coming through saying that dinner was ready. She replied gratefully back as she drained the bathwater and dried herself with the towel wrapping it around the top of her head. She put on her pajamas and went back to Gajeel's bedroom telling them that she will be with them in a few minutes. After her hair was somewhat dry she brushed her hair and letting it all down. She came out to join Lily and Gajeel in the dining area sitting in opposite ends from the table and an empty chair in middle for her to sit.

"So that's what your hair looks like when you let it all down." Gajeel said, "You almost look like a different person! Anyways, come on, dig in!"

Levy smiled and joined them looking amazed at the food he cooked. The tabled was filled with color and taste. There was egg flower soup, marinated chicken, fried rice and spinach in oyster sauce. She helped herself with the serving spoon grabbing rice, spinach and a few pieces of chicken on her plate. She tasted her soup which tasted a lot better than Lily's with more a spicy tang. She continued to eat her dinner happily, lost to its irresistible flavors forgetting all the troubles in her mind.

"Gajeel. This is so good! I wish I can cook like this!" she smiled at him to show her gratitude.

"You're welcome shrimp." He smirked, "If you ask, I could always teach you."

"Nah, I asked Aquarius to teach me one day…It didn't turn out well but I am good at baking! Maybe I'll bake you something some other time."

"Yeah. Sure."

They happily ate their dinner feeling at peace for the night. Lily volunteered to wash the dishes tonight and Levy thought about bed for a while when a sudden realization came to her head.

"Gajeel?" she asked, "If I'm taking your bed then where are you going to sleep?"

"The couch. Lily's bed is too small"

She looked at the couch and measured it in her mind and compared it to Gajeel's height.

"You're not going to fit in that laying down."

"Probably not" he shrugged.

"Look I uh…" she blushed, "…I don't mind if we share the bed for tonight. I mean there's enough space to give room for both of us."

Gajeel stared at her for a while before giving her a smirk. "You sure about this shorty? I snore and I don't wear a shirt to bed."

Levy blushed even more, "Yes… I'm sure. I'll just put a pillow in your face if you're being too loud."

He chuckled at her remark and ruffled her hair, "No promises that it will keep me quiet. I'm gonna take a shower now. You go on ahead."

Levy walked and entered to his bedroom and closed the door. Lily got Gajeel's attention by throwing a rag behind his back.

"So…when are you gonna tell her? Or do you plan on jumping her bones first and then breaking the bad news?" he smiled.

"Fuck off Lily" he growled, "I'll probably tell her tomorrow, just let her calm down first."

He threw the rag back at Lily and headed to the bathroom. He took a cold shower trying to relieve his mind of how he was going to tell Levy what he told to Lily. Levy sat on the bed with both of her palms to her face. '_What is wrong with you?! You are not even married to him and you just offered him to sleep with you…stop thinking that…That's not how it's going to go and you owe him a lot so just bear with it' _ she thought. Her face came back to its original color, she sighed loudly and looked through the window. It was dark she couldn't make out anything except for some street lights. The door opened and she turned around to see Gajeel wrapped in only a towel below his waist. She her cheeks became red again and was staring at his muscular chest and core. Gajeel caught her staring at him.

"Gihi," he laughed, "Like what you see shrimp? I forgot my shorts."

She quickly turned around, "uhm, uh… you just caught me by surprise. Just tell me when you are done changing…"

Gajeel changed into his black shorts throwing the towel into a corner and hopped in bed throwing the covers just slightly above his waist. He looked towards Levy with a smirk on his face knowing she was still turned around facing the window.

"Oi, shrimp, you coming to bed or what?"

She turned to him and looked down to hide her blush and laid down with her back turned to him. There was an awkward silence and Levy decided to have a conversation with him.

"Gajeel? I heard from Lily you used to be a mercenary. What was it like?" she asked.

"Back then," he sighed, "I killed a lot of people. It took a while before all the guilt I felt hit me hard and knocking me flat on my ass. Since then, I haven't taken much mercenary jobs that's without a justified reason into killing someone. So now I'm here, repenting for my sins as much as I can... It was a dark time for me and one I hope to never be in again. So I left Phantom Lord and joined Fairy Tail."

"I'm glad you've changed." She turned around to face him and smiled at him, "I think I was lucky to be found by someone who knows danger."

Gajeel turned to his side facing Levy with his elbows propped up. "Sometimes even good people end up doing bad things. It's just how the world works."

"I suppose. But still, I'm glad to have met you. I wonder what father would've said when I chose you."

"Look, I know you chose me back at the party, but I was thinking if we could start a clean slate and get to know each other more. I just don't want to take advantage of that situation without you knowing the real me."

She smiled to him, "I'd like that. Good night, Gajeel." She turned back around lifting the covers to her shoulders and drifted to sleep. After a while, she felt cold and her cheeks wet. In her mind she was freaking out and she woke up taking deep breaths. She tried to sit up but a heavy arm around her waist stopped her. She turned around and saw Gajeel looking at her.

"Bad dream? You almost fell off the bed again shrimp."

"More like a nightmare…" she frowned, "Sorry I woke you up."

He didn't reply back to her. She laid back down again closer to him as she dried and rubbed her tears away from her cheeks. She remembered feeling cold but the sudden warmth for his body heat relaxed her a bit. She closed her eyes to force herself to sleep again and sooner or later she fell asleep again. Gajeel stayed awake with his arms around her waist still and pulled her tighter and closer to him locking her in his embrace.

"Dark times has caught up to you too, shorty" he whispered, "I promise you won't be alone on it."

He laid his head back down on the pillow with Levy wrapped around his arm by his side and let himself drift away to sleep.

**The next few chapters will be a lot of character relationship build up as well revealing a new setting that the story will now take its place in from here on out. More action and love to come. I made this a longer chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	10. The Outside World

***Readers. If it helps jump start your imagination, I imagine the new Magnolia as a mix of looking somewhat like a larger scale of Lake Town from "The Hobbit" except a bit more modernish and the surrounding environment that closely resembles "Silent Hill" but a bit less extreme (day time and dark). If you imagine something different, feel free to share! Enjoy Chapter 10***

Chapter 10: The Outside World

Morning came to Magnolia to start off the new day. It was a gray morning filled with busy streets and hard workers. The chimney pipes active and smoking and old cars spewing polluted black carbon from its exhaust pipe. The humidity from the ocean and river felt sticky and the heat from the smoke and the sun made it a paradise for arthropods and other pests to thrive. Some say it would be a brutal morning, but to the people of Magnolia they were used to the pollution and climate that some would say that they had experience worse mornings. The clouds were gray, the streets were gray, the colors were barely visible or fading away. The buildings had seen better days. A few holes, rubles, peeled paint, rotting wood and a few broken windows were the remainders of what each building had used to be and now lost its luster and more to lose for the days to come. It was a busy day indeed. It was hot, it was polluted, it was loud, it was about to rain, and the people were reckless and restless all except for two sleeping beauty and beast.

Levy woke up warm and refreshed opening her eyes to something tan and feeling something close to leather. She heard a low rumble and looked up to see Gajeel's face only a few inches away from hers, sleeping and peaceful. She saw one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder and the other laying near his stomach and little too close to her hips. She blushed knowing she had fallen asleep on his chest in a lover's position and tried to wiggle her way out of his arm. She squeaked when his arms tightened pulling her closer to his chest and his other arm now wrapping her hips. He rolled over almost on top of her and that's when she had enough and placed a palm in front of his face pushing his head back and a knee at his groin. He woke up and groaned.

"Fucking hell shrimp! What was that for?!" he groaned.

"For being a pervet!" she stuck her tongue out at him. "You know, I'm okay with cuddling but you don't have to be so grabby and crush me underneath you!"

"Gihi" he laughed, "So you liked sleeping in my arms then?"

"Hey, don't let your head get carried away! You were the one who said to start over and then suddenly I wake up cuddling next to you…Just exactly how fast do you move on!"

He grew a smirk on a his face, "I did say that. And you agreed but you sure weren't complaining when you were in my arms last night. Admit it shorty, you liked it!"

Levy's face blushed even more at what he said. "It was cold" she huffed and crossed her arms, "And you were warm. To be honest I could get used to using you as a personal heater, that's all it was."

"Ouch. Well, then you made a good pillow and I only did what felt natural. I guess it's a good trade off." he chuckled.

"Indeed."

There was a long silence between them. Gajeel looked at the clock reading _8:23am_ and pulled the covers away from him and walked to his closet dropping his usual clothing gear by the bed side..

"I promised I would take ya outside when you are feeling better. You go on and wash up first, I'll make some breakfast."

Levy nodded her head and grabbed her bag picking out something to wear for today. Gajeel made his way to open door still wearing only his shorts and was surprise to see a dark blue haired woman wearing a navy coat and a navy Russian Cossack hat standing in front of the doorway smiling at him.

"Good morning Gajeel-kun!"

"Juvia?! What the hell! Were you just listening on us?! Where the hell is Lily, did he let you in?!" he growled.

"Yo Gajeel" Lily said from the kitchen, "sorry man, couldn't stop her."

"Bullshit. So why are you here?" he asked.

"Juvia heard from Mira and Wendy about your new girlfriend! Juvia is so happy for you!" she smiled and peeked to the side of Gajeel and saw Levy staring at the doorway then right at her. She pushed Gajeel to the side and ran toward's Levy and touched her hair.

"Juvia is most amazed! Your hair is so blue!" She looked at Levy and saw her giving a weird look at what just happened. She pulled away and apologized. "Sorry, I uhm..I am Juvia!" she smiled and gave her hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Juvia, I'm Levy!" she shook her hand and noticed her hair. "Juvia you have the same hair color as Wendy!"

"Yes it is" she smiled, "but Juvia envy yours. Juvia wishes her hair to be that blue!"

Levy giggled, "So you're friends with Gajeel?"

"Yes. We've been friends since being in Phantom."

"Oh!" she gasped, "so you two were mercenaries together then."

Juvia nodded and sat down in the bed. Levy smiled and then looked towards Gajeel who stood leaning towards the doorway with a frown on his face. Levy thought back to the conversation with Wendy and her hair.

"Gajeel, don't tell me you didn't notice her hair was blue too?" Levy asked

"Nope. She's always wearing a hat. Never seen her without it" he smirked, "For all I know, she probably hiding a bald spot underneath that."

"Gajeel-kun is so mean!" Juvia cried.

Levy scolded at him, "Gajeel! Don't be rude!"

"Shrimp, I told you to go wash up! We have a lot to do today!"

"Juvia, is Gajeel always this bossy?" she asked.

"Most of the time!" she replied.

Gajeel just gave a growl and got out of the room to go to the kitchen to join Lily to make breakfast. Levy gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom locking the door behind her. Juvia smiled as she walked to Gajeel and Lily.

"She's cute! Be gentle with her Gajeel." she winked.

"What the hell do you mean by that, woman?"

"Oh, nothing. Juvia just heard Levy yelling something about 'being crushed underneath'"

Juvia and Lily began laughing. Gajeel stood there gritting his teeth and annoyed at the two of them. He took his mug of coffee and drank it with much anger that he'd break the mud if he held it any harder.

"Something is fucking wrong with your heads, the both of ya!" he growled, "Nothing happened all right!"

"Sure." They both said as they continued laughing at him.

"So why are you really here, Juvia?" he asked.

"Makarov sent me, Juvia heard you're joining the team… and also heard what happened to Levy."

"So… I take it that you are in the team too?"

"Yup! Where Gray-sama is, Juvia is there too!" she smiled

"So that's where you've been? Stalking after some guy?"

"Gray captured Juvia's heart…" she became lost in her words as infatuation took over her.

Gajeel groaned and made coffee and a slice of bread with butter for Levy. A few minutes later Levy came out of the bathroom wearing a black sundress with white laces and a black headband pulling her hair back. She went to dining room and Gajeel gave her a plate of bread and a cup of coffee as he made his way to the bathroom to wash up next. As Levy almost finished eating her breakfast while having a conversation with Juvia and Lily, he came out to join her wearing his usual black attire. Juvia looked at them both and clapped her hands together.

"So cute. You two match!"

Levy blushed and Gajeel gave a growl towards Juvia and ate his bread. It slowly started to rain outside with dribbles and tiny droplets hitting the window.

"I don't think I have a raincoat with me." Levy stated.

"I may have an extra you can borrow" Lily said as he went to his room to find his spare coat.

"Juvia," Gajeel said, "tell the others that I'll meet them tonight at the bar, Levy and I are going out."

"Enjoy your date, Gajeel!"

"God dammit it's not a date!" he growled, "she hasn't been to the outside and I promised to show her around today."

He left the dining table and went to his room grabbing a worn out black coat and two gray scarves. Lily came out of his room to give Levy his spare brown hooded coat and boots.

"Here, take this. Sorry if it's too big on you I tried to find smaller boots and well this is the smallest I can find."

She wore his coat and looked like a gown on her and the boots were big but small enough for her to walk in without tripping.

"It's feels a little off but I guess it will do, thank you Lily!" she smiled.

"Are you ready?" Gajeel asked.

Levy nodded and they both made their way out the door.

"Stay safe you two!" Juvia said while waving her arms at them.

They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of an elevator. Gajeel pulled out one of his scarf and wrapped it around Levy's neck and pulled her hood out in front of her. The elevator squeaked open and Gajeel lightly pushed her in still kneeling a little down with her. He fixed the coat to make room for the scarf to act like a mask to cover her nose and clipped a round metallic object by the coat's collar as the elevator slowly made its way down the ground floor. He pulled out another small device and handed it to her.

"Here put this in your ear. I have one too." He pointed at his ear and showed her. "That thing I clipped to your collar, there's a button on it. Just pinch your collar and speak to it and I will be able to hear you. Try not to make it obvious though."

"So I guess this is for emergencies only, right?"

"Yeah. If anything goes wrong or if you don't feel like speaking out loud, use it! Lily will also be able to hear us too. Watch." He cleared his throat and pinched his collar from his coat. "Lily! Are you on stand-by."

Levy heard his voice through her ears from the device followed by Lily's voice.

"Roger, over."

"Wow this is amazing!" she smiled, "I feel like a super-agent!"

"Pretty cool huh"

"Did you make this?"

"No." he chuckled, "Warren made this, he's our communication manager. If you want to contact him just press the button three times to call him and he will connect you to any channel to the other members that you want."

The elevator door opened and made their way into the lobby stopping in front of the entrance to the apartment. Gajeel knelt down to her again and grabbed both of her shoulder forcing her to look at him in the eye.

"Levy, when we get out there, it will be crowded. I'd hate for us to get separated. It's so hard to look for someone so small, so don't leave my side."

She nodded. Gajeel pulled her scarf up to her nose and he did the same to his. "There will be smoke, so keep it on like unless we are inside a building." She hummed to reply back feeling nervous that she was about to step out for the first time. She grabbed hold on to his arms and they both walked outside into the drizzling rain.

Levy did not imagine for the outside world to be so crowded and in poor conditions. The polluted smoke made it hard for her to see as well as sting her eyes. She grabbed tighter on Gajeel's arm to keep up with his pace. She saw worn out buildings, and some she saw was surprised that it was still standing. With Gajeel's intimidating size, people made way for them making it easier to navigate through the crowd. In a way she sensed this town was overpopulated as more people passed by them giving them glares. She continued to look around her as Gajeel led the way. She saw the streets littered and unkempt, she saw beggars begging for money or food and the homeless sitting in a dirty alley. She saw closed down shops with their doors broken, that now sheltered the homeless and even starving pets. Flies and gnats paraded into what garbage they can land on. The drizzling rain grew heavier as the clouds darkened. She realized the heat and humidity as the air cooled, she noticed her sweating brows and body. The rain continued to pour, cleaning some of the air around them. Gajeel has been quiet for a while and figured that he was letting her soak everything in and so she did. She took everything in her mind all at once, it was all new to her and she felt fortunate to have not lived this way.

She didn't know how long they were walking and was lost in a trance as she tried to study the environment around her. She didn't notice Gajeel had stopped walking until she heard him yell.

"Levy, stop!" he tried to push his arms back and reach for her. But the crowd going the different direction shoved her shoulders a few times knocking her out of balance causing her to let go of his arm and she stumbled her way into other crowd with her hood coming off her head. She panicked and got separated from Gajeel. She tried to fight against the flow of the crowd to get back to him but she was only shoved to walk back with the flow as people gave her glares and yelled at her to walk the other way or to watch where she was going. She didn't know where the flow was and stuck to walking in just one direction following random strangers with fear racking up against her chest afraid to get trampled on. Then she remembered the device on her collar and what Gajeel said about it. She pinched her collar and talked in a hushed voice.

"Gajeel! Can you hear me?!" her voice shaking.

"I hear ya shrimp!" he growled, "Just keep calm, go with the crowd."

"I don't know where I'm going."

"You'll be fine, just... don't panic"

She kept walking with the crowd and pulled her hood back up from the rain. She didn't like walking here alone and contacted Gajeel again.

"I'm so sorry Gajeel! I should've paid more attention." She said.

"Look, don't worry about it. I want you to focus right now Levy."

Lily came in through the signal, "Gajeel is not far behind you Levy, just do as he says all right?"

She kept quiet wondering how Lily knew where they were. _Is he tracking us?_ She thought. She slowed down her footsteps hoping Gajeel would catch up with her but she didn't realize how close he was to her when she felt something grab her shoulder. She panicked and accidentally bumped into a man who carried a bottle beer in his hand and was now on the floor.

"You little fucking brat! You spilled my drink!" he turned around with his fist clenched but didn't turn far when Gajeel caught the punch and threw the man to the side of the street.

"Back Off!" he growled and grabbed Levy by the waist and walked again with the flow; his hand now wrapped on her shoulders.

Levy was surprised that the crowd didn't react much to what just happened nor did they help the man laying flat on the side of the street. She looked up at him. He had a fierce glare ahead of the crowd and his hand locked on to her shoulder afraid to let go. She took a deep sigh and regretted it as the smoke came rushing towards her nose. She coughed and pulled the scarf back to mask her nose.

"Don't be doing that out here, shorty." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel! You could've warned me that you were right behind me!"

"Shrimp, There's still a lot I have to teach you if you're going to survive here. For starters, quit being jumpy! That's bound to cause you some trouble like at what just happened." He growled.

"Hey, this my first time being out here! I didn't plan on getting separated!"

"I know." He sighed, "look you did good all right? I wasn't expecting you to last this long."

"Oh… uhm. Thanks I guess?" she smiled

"Shrimp, what did you notice between me walking with you and you walking by yourself?"

Levy knew what the answer was to that question but felt a little ashamed to answer it. "Walking with you, people just get out of your way because you're big and scary. It was easier and more roomy since people don't like being close to you."

"And with you alone?"

"They seem more savage…because I'm smaller."

"Right. They will pick on the smaller ones and associate them with weak making you an easy prey. That's how most of the world works."

"You think I'm weak, Gajeel?" she frowned.

"No. You made it this far right? Beside, you think someone weak would want to stay this close to me?" he smirked.

She giggled and appreciated for trying to make her feel better. "I suppose not."

Gajeel turned from a sharp corner and headed forward to his next destination.

"Where are we going now?" she asked

"I know a place where we can take a break and get out of the rain. I was going to take you to a special place but since it was raining, I'll save it for a different day."

When she heard the word 'break' she didn't realize how tired and sweaty she was. She was so caught up in the moment that she forgot how long they were walking.

"That reminds me…how long have we been walking?"

He chuckled, "...about an hour. You look like a mess, we'll stop by the bar and get you cleaned up."

"Bar?"

"Shrimp, I'm taking you to Fairy Tail."


	11. Levy's Anger

Chapter 11: Levy's Anger

Fairy Tail stood tall, proud, and most importantly it was clean. It was one of the few buildings in Magnolia that had not lost its luster and kept in good shape. It was no wonder people like coming here. The place was sanitary both inside and out, there's was clean food and drinks, and most importantly it was all affordable. For various reasons, Fairy Tail was the least affected on the inflation of marketing prices for their food and alcohol mainly because most of their goods were smuggled in to their possession by its loyal workers. Gajeel and Levy sat next each other on a stool talking to Mira who served their drinks. Gajeel drank his usual heavy beer and Levy had a light one.

"You look much cuter in person!" Mira smiled.

"Thanks! But being outside just now, I probably look like a mess, is there a bathroom here I can use to clean up?" Levy asked. It was true that she was quite a mess. Her hair was damp and messy, her body was sticky from sweat and the moisture from outside.

"Of course, here you can use the employer's bathroom, it's less crowded. It's just down the hall to your right." She lifted the slab of the bar stand, took her card key and opened the door that was right next to the stand to let Levy in thanking Mira on the way in. She returned to the stand facing where Gajeel sat with a frown on her face.

"What's with the look?" he asked.

Mira pulled out a newspaper under the bar stand and threw it on the table for Gajeel to see. The page it was on was reporting the mansion where Levy lived being burned down to the ground while firemen and police are still searching around the rubble for casualties as well preventing more fire from spreading again. Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He took the newspaper, folded it and put it on the inside pockets of his black coat.

"Shit." He growled, "So far, nothing good is coming out of my mouth except for more bad news to tell her."

"I'm sorry Gajeel, but I thought you should know." She sighed.

"With Lily being the gossipmonger that he is, I'm just gonna assume that you know everything at what's going."

"Yeah, he already told me everything, the poor girl."

"Seriously, where the hell do you two find the time to gossip about these things?"

"We have our own communication channel!" she smiled, "it's like a little club of ours, and since you are not really the social type. You can't join."

"Freaking she-devil" he growled, "one of these days I'm gonna fucking force Warren to break me in the channel so I can listen to what shit you guys are spreading around here!"

"Warren is in the club too."

"Of course he is." He huffed, "He built these things and he probably hears everything we say into it. Heck, I bet one of us had left the communication device on during sex nights and he'd probably listen to them fucking."

Mira's face blushed, "Oh..I…uhm..I…I-never thought of it that way."

"Gihihi" he laughed, "Go ahead, ask him. Wouldn't that make for an interesting topic for your little club! Face it Mira, now that I said it you will never be able to un-see it again."

Mira went off to serve a different customer before the conversation goes any further. Gajeel had a wide smirk on his face for being able to exploit a weakness on Mira and feeling victorious. He took another swig of his drink which was almost one third empty and thinking about how he was going to break the bad news to her. Levy took a while to get back and Gajeel felt a little concerned. He pinched his collar to talk to her.

"Hey shrimp. How are you holding up?" he asked as he waited for a response.

"Hey Gajeel, I'm almost done, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time."

Gajeel then pinched his collar three times to call Warren. There was low humming dial tone and then a click followed by a man's voice. "Warren here."

"Yo, I need you to connect me to Juvia's communicator, bring me back to my channel when I'm done all right?" he asked.

"No problem, I'll connect you to the line and let her know."

Another low humming tone reached his ears and after a few couple of seconds Juvia answered.

"Gajeel-kun?" she answered.

"Juvia, I'm not gonna join the meeting with the team today."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something is going to happen at least. Just wanted to let you know."

"Be careful."

The line ended and Gajeel was brought back to his channel. Levy came out to greet Gajeel. Her coat was unbuttoned showing her black sundress, her boots were washed clean, her hair was dry and pulled back again by her headband. She looked like as if she never left the apartment.

"Hey! Sorry it took so long." She smiled.

"Finish your drink shrimp we're leaving."

"Nah, it's okay I don't drink much alcohol anyways, where are we going?"

"Out." He growled. He reached for his pant pockets and left money on the table and yelled at Mira across the bar to know that they were leaving. They put their scarf back on their mouths as they went outside the bar with Gajeel wrapping his arms around her shoulders again and walked towards the woods headed to where he first saw her.

The crowd began to reduce in numbers as they reach the outskirts of Magnolia. They stopped in front of the borderline that separated civilization and nature. Gajeel held her tighter and walked through the decaying woodlands that took years of abuse from pollution of the city. Gajeel took the scarf off his face and Levy did the same. The trees did their job of purifying the air and so it was safe for them to breathe into.

"Gajeel, why are we going here?" she asked.

"There's something you need to see, and we need to stay hidden away from the crowds."

"That doesn't really explain where we are going." She huffed.

"I'm taking ya home, to where we first met."

Levy's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?! So it's safe for me to go home now?!"

"Calm down shorty" he chuckled followed by a serious expression, "It's far from being safe, promise me that whatever you see there, you stay put by my side!"

Levy felt her heart began to sink and her eye's prepare to tear up as she frowned, "something bad happened that you know that you're not telling me…"

Gajeel stopped walking and looked down at her, "Levy, It's not that I don't want to tell you. I just don't know how. I'm not going to sugar coat this for you shrimp, so it's best for you to see it for what it is."

They continued to walk deeper in the woods feeling anticipated for what they are going to see. They have been silent for a while thinking about what to say, what to do, and what's to happen next. Gajeel stopped again snapping Levy out of her thoughts and back to him.

"This is the spot where I saw your little blue head."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Look up."

She looked upwards and saw nothing but dark clouds and trees. She was confused thinking what Gajeel wants her to see. Then she saw something metallic sticking out of the bark of a tree with a broken nylon rope attached to it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That… is how we got out of here. Notice anything else?"

"Well it's high up there and…" she realized something, "you shot this from the balcony didn't you?"

"Good thinking," he praised, "then what?"

"Then if I follow where it is angled from then the mansion should be in that direction!" She ran towards the mansion leaving Gajeel behind. He ran after her infuriated at what she just did.

"God dammit shrimp, what did I just say about leaving my side!" he growled.

He had to admit that he was impressed by her speed, but when emotions get involved she was bound to get careless. Luckily she didn't have to travel far when he found her standing still with both her hands pressed against her mouth. He saw what she was seeing. The mansion was reduced to char and rubble. The mansion collapsed in on itself and some of the fire was still blazing but it was being put out by water that was raining from the other side. He could hear the voices of firemen and other law enforcers from the other side; no doubt yelling at people from getting near the site.

Gajeel knelt down behind Levy putting his hands on her shoulder pulling her down.

"Levy stay low…we can't be seen here." He whispered.

"My home!" she cried and turned around to hug him to cry on his shoulder. He held her tightly and sat down on the ground leaning against the bark of a tree. He reached for the inside pockets of his coat to pull out the newspaper and held it near her side.

"I know…but listen it says they haven't found any casualty and that's something to hope for that there's a chance they are still alive, right?"

"Let me see that." She said between her sobs. She read the paper with teary eyes blinking to clear her vision as drops of tears landed on the paper. She gave the newspaper back to Gajeel's hand and leaned on his chest. "Why is this even happening?" she cried.

"Look…" he groaned, "there's more I have to tell you. I know why this happened."

"You're honest. I like that about you." She sniffled, "Just tell me everything."

Gajeel had to get this off this chest and tell her the truth. He told her the meeting he had with Makarov and the whole plan between him and his son. He didn't know how long he was talking for, he just wanted it out of his system and be done with it. When he finished explaining to her about what he found out, he expected her to lose control and cry out, but nothing happened. She just leaned on him completely silent. He held her face to make her look up at him.

"Levy?"

"…Take me to him, I want to talk to your boss." She said sternly.

He stared at her for a while and he knew it was not his place to try and stop her. So he obliged to her request and led her to Fairy Tail base. They walked all the way back until they reached the outskirts of Magnolia again. They took a different route that led to an abandoned broken down sewer treatment building. They stopped at the door and Gajeel rhythmically knocked on it. He heard someone talk through the door.

"Password?"

"Shut the fuck up and let us in." he growled.

The door opened and a tall lanky old man in a green coat with light brown fur trimmings stepped in front of them smoking a pipe.

"That's not really the password but there's only one asshole like you Gajeel." He said.

"Not now Wakaba. We're here for serious business with the old man."

"I take it has something to do with that little girl?" he said while pointing at Levy.

She made no reply and Gajeel only got more annoyed. "You gonna let us in or not?"

"Come in then…"

They walked inside as they heard the door quickly close with the sound of multiple locks. Gajeel led the way and the two of them headed downstairs to the sewers. It was dark and smelled a little rotten. There was no water running down the sewers, just dried up mud, rust and trash. The tunnel was wide and one story tall but the chambers were even bigger; enough to fit a one story house. He took out a small flashlight and led her deeper into the sewer.

"Where are we going?" her voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Fairy Tail of course."

"Wait, then why are we down here? Isn't that above ground?"

"That's just the bar, we can't run a base from the surface. We'll be caught dead by the government and so our base and a whole lot of things moved underground. Since this place was abandoned all it took was a little cleaning up and soon it became like small town."

"Oh so there's two societies... How is it that the authorities don't know about this place?" she asked.

"Gihi," he laughed, "Oh they know, but more than half the city is involved in this. If they start sending in government affairs to meddle with what the people did for themselves down here. It's more than enough to spark a civil war. The real question is who makes the first move?"

"Are there more cities that are like this?"

"Yeah…" he sighed, "We are one of the few that still has it at least. We are at stalemate, shrimp. The government doesn't like it because it doesn't benefit them and what they can't control they will eliminate. We on the other hand made a mistake on relying on them too much. It wasn't until everything went to shit that the people start to realize that we can handle our own business without their affairs."

"That makes sense" she said, "too much power is corrupt."

He hummed to reply back and shortly they stopped by a rusted metal door. Gajeel did the same rhythmic knock and the door opened that led to the underground town. The walkways were smaller and the crowds were much tighter compared to the surface. Levy couldn't believe that this place felt livelier and surprisingly clean. There were no smokes they had to worry about breathing in and she could see where she was going. The walls of every shop were bronze and tin and was kept in good shape except for a few rusts. Since this place was enclosed, every smell of food spread throughout the tunnel and also every smell of garbage did the same. It wasn't perfect but it was much better compared to the surface.

"I like this place a lot better." She smiled.

"The downside is…There's no apartments here yet, just shops. So you wouldn't be able to stay here unless you are a shop owner."

"So where is the base?"

"Right over there in the back, see the mark above?" he pointed at the end of the tunnel where the Fairy Tail symbol shined brightly above the small town.

They reached the base and headed inside the lobby. Up at the front desk was another white blonde with shorter hair compared to Mira's dressed up in her business attire with a short skirt. She looked up at the two of them and gave them a wave.

"Hello Gajeel! Who's your friend?"

"This is Levy. Shrimp this is Lisanna, Mira's sister."

"Nice to meet you!" They shook hands and greeted each other happily.

"You both here to see the boss?" Lisanna asked.

"Mm" he grunted, "serious business."

"All right then, I'll let my brother know you two are coming" she smiled as she pinched her collar to communicate to her brother. After she finished talking, she opened the door to a smaller lobby that led to Makarov's office. Inside there was another door that was guarded by a giant of a man with also the same hair color as his sisters. His hair was semi slicked back and spiked with his arms crossed guarding the full width and length of the door. In his right chest was a name tag that read 'Elfman'.

"So the mighty Iron Dragon got himself a girl, now that's manly!" Elfman yelled.

Gajeel growled, "Pipe it down you mutt, I'm not in the mood."

"I ain't a mutt you long haired freak!"

"You wanna fucking go, peabrain?!"

"It's not man to say provocative words in front a woman!"

"Shut up!" Levy yelled with her fist clenched tight annoyed at the two. "It is not manly either to keep a lady a waiting, now let us in!"

Elfman apologized immediately and opened the door that led to a small staircase leading up to Makarov's office. Levy was the first one up the stairs and opened another door to his office with an angry push slamming the door against the wall. She walked to the desk and faced the man for the first time. She felt disappointed. It was not how she imagined him and it made her even angrier thinking back to the conversation she had with Gajeel about good people sometimes doing bad things but the blood on the old man's hand isn't going to be left unpunished. Gajeel walked in, closed the door and locked it leaning his back against it with his arms crossed. He stayed silent and just watched.

Makarov stay seated with a blank look on his face. Waiting for his punishment to come, whatever it may be. Levy huffed and walked near to where Gajeel was by the side of a coffee table with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know where to start." She scoffed, "I thought I was ready… but I should say that... I guess I'm disappointed knowing that you have done good things for people but you also help take away my family and my future."

"Levy I-" Makarov was interrupted as Levy threw a glass ashtray against the wall nearly hitting his head. It shattered and one of the pieces made a light cut against the side of his face.

"Don't address me like I'm your friend!" she yelled, "You have my family's blood on your hands, you don't have the right!"

Makarov sat stunned at what just happened and looked over to Gajeel who still stayed in the same position shaking his head at him knowing he will stay true to his word and do nothing to stop her. It wasn't in his place to stop her either, and he will let the situation play itself out.

"I hate you so much." She said, "not that you used my family for own selfish reason, but I hate you because I can't fully blame it on you when I have no one else to fully blame it on! You can't take back what you helped took away from me, so I hope you're happy with your fucking plan as much as I'm going to feel happy when I take this bottle and shove it up your ass!"

She took the wine bottle that laid on the table and threw it instead on the top of his desk causing the bottle to break into three pieces, spilling the drink everywhere and on him.

"I want in on whatever it is you're planning to get your son captured. I want the details and I want the plan! I will be the one to put a bullet on his head and serve it on a plate and have it kiss your ass as much you mooched on to my family. You owe me that much at least!"

She finally calmed down and collected herself heading out the door. "I said my piece. Let's go home, Gajeel."

He moved out of her way and she was the first one again to go out. She didn't wait for him to come out with her and decided to wait for him in the lobby. Gajeel looked at Makarov, he didn't think he'd feel sorry for him but he wasn't going to let him know.

"You're lucky she held back," he made his way to the door but before closing it he looked back at him. "Looks like we have a new member in Fairy Tail."

He left the base with Levy and made their way back out into the surface.

It was a quiet walk from there until they reached back up into the outskirts of Magnolia. There was still light outside and so Gajeel led her into some empty warehouses and handed her a small steel rod he picked up from the ground.

"What do you want me to do this?!" she said sternly.

"Shrimp" he growled, "you need let off some of that steam, I'm not letting you go to bed angry. Trust me, it's not a nice morning you'll be waking up to. Go ahead, let it all out and forget about it! It's just us out here."

She gripped the rod tighter and swung and hit whatever object she could find. She smashed bottles, and dented thin metal plates, she smashed the rod into walls before finally throwing the rod into the distances. She has to admit, she felt much better but was startled when a door suddenly burst open and heard familiar voices

"What is going on out here?! Who's making all this noise?!"

Levy was stunned to see two familiar faces she thought she would never see again.

"Capricorn? Lucy?"

"Levy!"

"Levy!"


	12. Grimoire Heart Goes Shopping

Chapter 12: Grimoire Heart Goes Shopping

_Two Days Ago…_

It was a peaceful afternoon for the new Grimoire members. Sleeping on thin blankets and mats against the cold, hard dirty floor; their backs ached. They itched and smelled feeling desperate for a bath. They made a makeshift bonfire to cook breakfast from a can. With small gray circles under their eyes they were fortunate enough to have a shelter away from the cold of the night. Though, as much as they complain and groan, it was indeed a peaceful afternoon. Even more so for the new couple of Grimore Heart that laid half-naked under the covers of the bed locked in their own world in a tight embrace. It was fortunate for the two of them to finally have what they wanted after the long years of waiting and servitude, but unfortunate for the rest that had to hear it. Lucy gave out a long loud yawn.

"How much sleep did some of us manage to get?" she said between her yawns.

They said nothing only stared at her with the dark circle of their bloodshot eyes. Lucy mentally slapped herself for asking an obvious answer to a stupid question.

"Honestly…" Aquarius sighed, "I don't think those two idiots up there realize how bad metal walls insulate sound."

"I know those two have liked each other for a while…" Lucy said, "…but what happened was just so sudden."

"Having the warehouse empty only made it worse…" Taurus complained, "we're living in a makeshift amplifier"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that old bed broke" Pisces exclaimed.

"Is that a bad thing, mom?" her son said

"Hush son, you don't know what you're saying. Just cover your ears for the entire day!" She scolded.

"I was more worried how this place was already coming apart" Leo said, "I'm just glad the sound didn't make the roof collapse on us"

They laughed as they passed around the can sharing the food.

"I didn't think it was that bad but I'm still a little disturbed" Aries said.

Leo pets her hair, "That's because your hair is so thick and fluffy. They are like cute little earmuffs. I think there's enough room in the back for you to share to me next time they go at it!"

Aries blushed at his comment, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Tch" Aquarius huffed , "Get a room you two."

"Can't" Leo pointed up, "those two are still in there."

"Smart ass…and will someone wake those two up!"

They all looked towards Lucy. Her face became red, "Why me!?"

"Because you're the closest to those two…Go on. We'll stay here and plot our little revenge."

She didn't like where this was going.

Capricorn kissed Virgo's forehead as he held her wrapped around his arms as they woke up. He slowly sat up with her in his gray boxer briefs picking up his dirty clothes and putting them back on. He threw away his ruined tailcoat in a corner and buttoned his dirt stained white dress shirt. Virgo put on her black dress throwing the white apron along with the tailcoat. She pulled Capricorn back down to sit on the bed as he was buckling his dress pants and straddled his lap as they headed for a deep kiss.

"You're a mess." Virgo whispered, "I think we should shop for clothes today."

"Right." Straight and simple, he wasted no time in stealing another kiss from the pink haired maid. Then a couple of knocks came from the door and Capricorn threw her in the center of the bed and quickly opened the door slightly to peek in to see who it was. He saw Lucy with her cheeks flaming red with an awkward expression.

"Are you feeling well, Lucy?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine uhhm… I just uh…You know…good afternoon! We made some lunch and saved some for you two so come downstairs before it gets cold!" she said awkwardly while quickly turning around going back downstairs. Capricorn stood there confused wondering why asking them to join the rest for lunch was awkward for her.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Virgo asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Let's go join them for lunch."

They walked down the stairs together to join the others sitting down by the bonfire. Virgo sat next to Lucy handing her the can of food and Capricorn stood tall looking at dark worn eyes of the other members in the group.

"Did the mattress not help?" He asked, "I will get better mattresses, perhaps today, so you can all sleep well tonight."

"The floor wasn't the problem, couldn't sleep because of the noise." Leo replied.

"Noise?" he gulped.

They suddenly took out scrap pieces of metal plates and banged their hands on it in a steady rhythm and occasionally sporadic ones. Capricorn was dumbfounded and stayed silent until Taurus called his name.

"Hey Capricorn!" Taurus yelled as he banged his fist on the metal walls that echoed into the warehouse, "sound familiar to you?!"

Capricorn turned his back on them while mentally cursing himself that they all heard him rock the bed on the first day on the job of being the leader of Grimoire Heart. "I see." He said while trying to keep his cool.

They all looked at Virgo next who just sat there eating her food with a blank stare.

"You seem less… affected?" Aquarius said questionably.

"Yes, but why does he get all the credit" She said in a monotone voice, "Give me some credit too, at least. Most of that noise was my doing anyways."

Every member felt shocked at her response with their jaws gaping open. All except for Capricorn who still had his back turned smirking; trying to hide his informality while keeping true to his proper and formal personality.

"Perhaps we should be punished, don't you think so dear? Let's carry the bed downstairs so it doesn't hit the walls anymore?"

"No!" they yelled.

"All right, enough of this subject." Capricorn commanded, "Where are the Gemini brother and sister?"

"Those two are by the river bringing water back to us" Lucy said.

"Good" he grunted, "We'll wash up and shop for supplies."

"We don't have any money…"

"No. But Virgo and I however have money in the bank we've saved up for the past 27 years. It's enough to get us by and hopefully be able to receive jobs to make money of our own before it runs out."

They all smiled gratefully at the two of them and gave themselves a proper washing when the Gemini twins returned with the buckets of water. They headed out into the city and made their way to the bank. Only Capricorn and Virgo went inside the bank and the rest waited outside all spread out to avoid attention. Capricorn gave them specific instruction on how to meet, and the signals that told them what to do. The two came out with their pockets filled of fat rolls of cash that they split evenly into twelfths and a fat vanilla envelope for Capricorn to carefully invest in with the group. They agreed to split up into 4 groups and meet in the warehouse by late noon.

When late noon arrived, three of the four groups have returned back to the warehouse. They sat against the wall outside tired and worn out and have not bought a single item.

"Why is every shop trying to rip us off? Who pays 500 jewels for a shirt?!" Aquarius complained.

"Well, let's hope Lucy's group has found some luck on finding a decent shop." Capricorn stated, "I'm sorry everyone. I just didn't think the intensity of the inflation would be this extreme. At this rate all our money we saved up would be gone in less than a month."

Virgo leaned in to his shoulders, "It's not your fault, we all didn't know."

There was a distant voice down the road. They looked in that direction and saw Lucy waving her arms at them. They got up and head over to Lucy to greet her.

"Have you found anything?" Capricorn asked.

"Sorry no," she shook her head, "But I did find someone who can help us!" She pointed to the pink haired young man that stood in the back of her group wearing a white scarf, white cargo pants and a black vest.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you all again!" he grinned.

"Natsu Dragneel. Isn't this a surprise?" Capricorn smiled at him.

"Oh hey I remember you! You're that scary butler guy that followed Levy around!"

"I was." He said with cold dark voice.

Lucy interrupted them, "I told Natsu everything that happened and he said he is willing to help us."

"Yup!" Natsu grinned even wider, "You guys are pretty close to where I'm taking you all. See that building over there?"

They all looked at the broken sewer treatment building, "What of it?" Capricorn asked.

"Follow me I'll show you! Come on Luce!" he grabbed Lucy's arm and ran to the building with the rest of Grimoire Heart following behind. He knocked on the door and yelled out a name.

"Wakaba! Wakaba! Oi, open up!"

The door opened and came out a very angry old man smoking a pipe, "Natsu! Why is it so hard for you to do the knock and say the password?!" He looked up to the group. "Who are these guys?"

"These guys need help and I'm vouching for them!" he grinned.

"All right, but if they cause trouble, it's on your ass got it?" He opened the door wider and they went inside and down the sewers. Natsu led the way while he lit a flare to light up the dark tunnel until they stopped in front a rusted metal door.

"Most of the good stuff is located under the city, It's a small area but I think you all should be able to manage finding everything you need here!" he smiled and opened the door that led to the underground society.

"Here's the plan." Capricorn commanded, "Gentlemen you are all going to be in my group, ladies you will all be in Virgo's group. We'll spend two hours here getting clothes and other essential. Save up what you can and meet here in this spot!"

"Hey," Natsu interrupted, "Can Lucy be in my group?"

Capricorn stared at him for a while before replying, "Only if you bring her back, and also thank you, Natsu, for helping us."

"No problem!" he grinned, "Come with me Luce!" He grabbed her arm and off they went into the small town underground. The two groups split up again and enjoyed their time where men can be amongst men and women can be amongst women.

The two hour marked passed and the gentlemen stood waiting for the ladies to come back. They took pride in their new change of clothing and felt relieved to get out of wearing servant's attire. Leo changed into wearing a plain orange shirt, with a green hooded white fur trimmed jacket, blue clear shades, white pants and brown plain shoes. Taurus wore a golden tank top with black arm bands that showed off his muscles, dark beige cargo shorts and black shoes. Cancer wore a light blue striped dress shirt with dark blue vest with blue jeans, green shades and black shoes. Sagittarius wore a properly tucked white dress shirt with a green vest wearing a red tie and red striped white shorts with shin high black buckled boot. The Gemini brother only wore black shorts and a blue shirt. Pisce's son wore blue jeans and a black tank top. Scorpio had a punk rocker outfit with a red coat. And lastly, Capricorn had decided not to change into a different suit ,even though he bought one. After his last battle encounter with the Ravens, he decided for a more tactical approach on his sense of fashion and also to avoid ruining more suits in battle. So he decided he needed something that's easy to replace but enough to make him look like the top dog. He wore a tight yellow shirt that defined his upper body strength with a green and white patterned bandanna wrapped around his neck coming to a V-point in the middle of his chest, a black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, black finger-less leather gloves and black shades. It surprised many of the men in his group for him to wear something different, but he looked tough and intimidating.

Finally the women had appeared holding their shopping bags wearing their new outfit with the same pride. Pisces wore a blue tank top, blue heels, blue jeans and a light small beige leather jacket stopping above waist line. Aquarius also wore blue heels, with a dark blue bikini top covered by a shawl, a golden hair band and long ocean colored silk skirt with open slit on the right leg. Aries wore a white sleeveless mini dress with a white net sleeve and white heels. The Gemini sister wore a similar fashion as her twin brother but wore orange shorts instead. Libra wore a long green dress with a golden shawl and golden bracelets. And finally Virgo, who also had undergo a major change from dresses to something also more tactical. She came out from behind wearing black tight slacks, white dress shirt that she unbuttoned to make a V-neck with small pink braided stripes, black heels, a black leather jacket that stopped above her waist and a white beret.

Each member looked at each other and an agreeing nod from both side telling each other that they all looked their best. The attention was switched to Capricorn and Virgo who had the most change and praise with their style that was closely similar to each other but enough to define the masculinity and femininely features to separate the opposite sex.

And lastly Lucy came to greet them wearing a white tank top with blue designs, beige shorts, and casual white shoes with Natsu following behind.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, "You men look tough! Girls you look gorgeous! Especially you two, Virgo and Capricorn, you guys match!"

"Thank you Lucy, and you look wonderful too." Capricorn complimented, "We are all here now, let's go home!"

They all walked back home but Lucy's arm was grabbed again by Natsu.

"Natsu?" she asked.

"Hey Luce, just think about what I said all right? It might help your group too if they cooperate with Fairy Tail. I'll talk to gramps about this later."

"Of course! Thank you so much again Natsu! I'll see you again sometime soon!"

They said their goodbyes and she left to catch up with the members of Grimoire Heart thinking about Natsu's offer. It was night time when they got home, they placed their bags in the middle pulling out blankets and new mattresses to sleep on and make it their own makeshift bed as well as other necessities to make it feel more like home.

"That was fun, but I am beat!" Aquarius said loudly, "Pisces it's your turn to make dinner for us."

"Sure." She smiled, "Son can you start the fire please?"

"Yes mom." He replied.

"Also" Aquarius smirked, "I got those two love birds a present" She pulled out a box of condoms.

"Condoms?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, safe sex is good sex right? Besides, if she had an unexpected pregnancy it's going to be tough raising a child out here especially how we are right now."

Lucy eyes were sad and took the box and put it back in the bag. "Aquarius, it was really thoughtful of you… but Virgo is barren."

Everyone became silent at the news. Aquarius held a hand in her mouth feeling bad and cursing herself when she thought she did a good thing.

"I'm glad you told me that before I put it in their room." She sighed.

"Don't be sad. I know you meant well! Besides other members here can use them so just hold on to them until we have a place to store our medical supplies" Lucy smiled, "Besides, Capricorn will love her just as much as a woman who can bear a child."

"By the way Lucy, how did Virgo became barren?" Leo asked

"Only Capricorn knows that, those two have known each other the longest."

"Speaking of those two," Aquarius interrupted, "did anyone see them come in?"

"They are making out outside" Taurus said.

"Well they will be out there for a while so that means we are starting dinner without them!"

It was a chilly night but not chilly enough for the two lovers who sat in the cemented ground by the walls locking lips together in a tight embrace. Capricorn sat cross-legged as Virgo sat on his lap caressing his cheeks as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I like this new look" he gasped between kisses, "suits you beautifully."

"Which do you prefer this or dresses?" she asked.

"This of course, that way I can enjoy the pleasure of taking them off you" he smirked behind her neck.

"You tease, that's how I feel about your suit. But you look younger with your new clothes."

"Good. I was going for that."

"I can always mend your old suit." she stated.

"And if I say no?" he dared.

"Then I guess I will have to punish you until you say 'yes'."

They laughed and hugged into the night. They stayed like this for a while just enjoying the warmth of each other and the cool air. It got colder and they stood up to go back inside. The other members were laying down on their mattress asleep or trying to sleep and they quietly made their way upstairs. They laid down under the covers of the bed and cuddled themselves to sleep. Capricorn woke up late in the afternoon again still recovering from the physical and mental exhaustion from the days before. He turned to see Virgo missing by his side. He quickly got up and went downstairs and saw her and Lucy and the rest of the members sitting on the mattress.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Capricorn!" Lucy said, "there's something I need to tell you."

Lucy gave her a long explained details about yesterday with Natsu. She explained how she told him everything they were going through and the offer that Natsu made to her.

"So…" Capricorn sighed, "If we ally with Fairy Tail, they will help us."

"Yes!" Lucy replied.

"We share a common enemy and it benefits us both so it is a mutual relationship. I am going to agree on this offer. Lucy, I will let you join Fairy Tail and you are always welcome here! If you need help, just ask us"

"Thank you Capricorn, I'll try to help both Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail!"

"Lucy" he grabbed her shoulder, "look for Levy when you get into Fairy Tail, tell us where she is. She needs to know the truth. That mark on Natsu's arm is the same mark on Gajeel's she is bound to be there"

"Of course I-." She was interrupted by the sound of loud banging outside. They all stood up as the noise became louder and louder and then stopped after a few seconds later. Capricorn ran out the door followed by Lucy.

"What is going on out here?!" he yelled

"Who's making all this noise?!" she said after

They suddenly stopped as they saw the familiar locks of blue hair and Gajeel standing behind her.

"Capricorn? Lucy?" Levy said.

"Levy!" they both yelled.

Levy ran towards them and hugged them both with screams of joy as she said their names.

"Please" Capricorn said as he held her, "both of you, please come inside."

Gajeel smiled at the former butler, "Good to see ya again. This day just keeps getting more interesting."


	13. The Story of Us

Chapter 13: The Story of Us

Back in Raven Tail manor, there was a business meeting discussing about stocks and other topics of money. Sometimes the discussion turns dark and finding a suitable target to go after next, as long it made money. Ivan was pleased as the stocks kept rising, but he was a greedy man and he wants more. Finally he has heard enough of business talks and dismissed the party leaving only him and his son to discuss a more serious matter of business. Laxus was staring at his father with a blank expression as Ivan started the discussion.

"Laxus, have you found any leads, yet? If nothing then don't bother staying and get back to work!" Ivan said with cold harsh voice.

"Tch," Laxus huffed, "old bastard, as good as a lead I have are only suspicions, but since you don't want to hear it. I won't bother with it."

"Insolent brat!" he spat, "What did you find?"

"Gajeel Redfox..." he stated. "His name doesn't exist in the system and I highly doubt it's an alias despite the rumors I had to cough up from a few people that was familiar with the name. Apparently he was once known as, Black Steel Gajeel who had a past affiliation with a mercenary clan called Phantom Lord owned by Jose Porla. Our best lead is to interrogate the former leader of Phantom."

"Never heard of Phantom but if he was a mercenary leader then, most likely, he is located in the Council's prison... What of the other candidates?"

"The two left to question is those two morons, Jet and Droy. But don't bother. It will turn out nothing like with all the other candidates. A waste of damn time, if you ask me."

Ivan waved his hand to his son, "Send men after them anyways and ready a bail. I want to have a chat with this Jose."

Laxus walked away from his father's office to carry out his command. He reached his car and checked the trunk filled with two body bags of Ivan's men that he killed himself after a brutal interrogation between him and Natsu when they went to interrogate the pyromaniac. They learned nothing from the two men and Laxus took the responsibility of breaking their necks. He drove to the off side of the road out of Magnolia to find a place to bury his victims.

Levy sat down on the mattress next to Lucy along with the rest of her friends, who were no longer her servants, gathered in a circle meeting. She examined the place they were living in and felt her heart sink. She wanted to cry for them, but now was not the time and place. The best she can do was feel glad that her friends were safe.

"I'm so happy that you guys are alive!" Levy smiled. "After I saw the mansion burnt down I thought you all got swept along with it…"

"Capricorn got us out using the emergency exit from the basement." Lucy said.

Levy looked towards him and smiled, "You really are amazing, I hope you know that!"

Capricorn chuckled at her remark, "You are too kind, Levy. I was only doing my job and I also want to apologize again back in the library for my sudden intrusion, but your safety was my priority."

Levy waved her hand at him, "It's quite all right! I understand."

"How about you? Are you recovering well?" he asked.

"Yes, Gajeel has been taking good care of me!" She pointed towards Gajeel who was leaning back on the far side of the wall arms crossed with a bored expression on his face.

Lucy held her hands to the side of to hide her mouth, "He's not very social, is he?" she whispered.

"Either way, I'm glad you are well taken care of, Levy." Capricorn smiled.

Levy gave a sudden frown realizing that up until today that she has been given special treatments. She was so used to being the mistress of a wealthy household that it caught up to her that she was too dependent of others. She really was fortunate. "I wish I can do something to help you guys…I feel bad that I'm still getting the special treatment while you guys are having a harder time down here."

"Girl, you have nothing to feel bad for!" Aquarius scolded, "Believe me when I say this but most of us here have lived worse or similar to this life before your family took us in!"

"We owe a lot to your family, Levy." Leo smiled, "Don't worry about us, we can endure this. It's just a refresher of who we used to be."

Levy gave a small smile at what he said. She bowed her head downed and pouted. "You guys have looked after me since I was born. And all this time I realize I hardly know much about every one of you except for Lucy. Is it too late to ask you all to tell me about your pasts?"

"Of course not!" Lucy replied.

"Well I'll go first." Aquarius demanded, "Cancer and I used to own a beauty salon. Your mother has visited our shop once before and soon she became a regular customer. Then the inflation got worse and we were bankrupt and got put out of business. We couldn't find better jobs after that and people were competing against us. So, we couldn't pay our rent and we lived in the streets for a while until your mother found us one day and took us in."

"I guess I'll go next," Leo cleared his throat, "I was a juvenile and when I was released from jail I couldn't get a job because of my records and so I ended up living in the streets and met with Scorpio, Sagittarius, and Taurus. Your father knew Taurus and he took us all in to work for him."

"I used to own a flower shop" Scorpio said, "then I was put out of business and became a drug addict and met with Sagittarius."

"I used to own a gun shop" Sagittarius said after, "same thing happened to me and met with Taurus."

"I was a wrestler," Taurus grunted, "They called me "The Golden Bull" I was an undefeated champion. Then one day, I was sued and lost my job. I didn't finish high school so I took up low wage jobs and then the inflation got worse and I lived on the streets and met Sagittarius."

Aries cleared her throat to speak next, "Libra, Pisces and I used to be prostitutes. We were treated badly most of the time, but we endured it. At the time Pisces had an unexpected pregnancy and then the authorities came and arrested the brothel... We were lucky that we were not there and ran away. By the time Pisces's son was born we were beggars on the streets, then we ran up to your father and he asked us if we could cook, clean, and work. We said yes and he offered us a job to work for him."

Levy couldn't help but cry at their depressing past, "I'm sorry I don't mean to cry…" she rubbed her eyes to dry as they all smiled at her for showing sympathy for them. "So what about the twins?"

"The Gemini twins were the last to join, before Lucy" Capricorn explained, "They were only nine years old when I found them nearly dead by the mansion gates so I called for help and took them inside. Your father called in a doctor and saved their lives, it was not until after that we then found out that they were orphans. They didn't have a home to go to so your father took them in without question and became one of us."

"I see…" she sighed, "then that leaves just you and Virgo next."

"Speaking of those two" Lucy interrupted, "Did you know they are finally a couple now."

"Yes they are! And they made sure to let everyone know!" Aquarius winked.

Levy clapped her hands together, "Really?! I always knew you two would make a good couple" she smiled, "So are you planning on getting married? How about children? Do you two plan on having children?"

There was a sudden silence at Levy's remark. Capricorn looked towards Virgo to see how she reacted. She had her head down and grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry Levy, but I am unable bear children." Capricorn grabbed her shoulders and moved closer to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Virgo!" Levy cried, "I wouldn't have asked if I had known-"

"It's okay Levy!" Virgo smiled, "It happened a long time ago."

"So what happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Lucy asked.

Before Virgo could answer, Capricorn stopped her, "I'll explain this one..." he said. She nodded and leaned on his chest as he prepared to tell their story.

He cleared his throat, "Virgo and I were the first two to serve the McGarden, but before that, I was a member of Grimoire Heart since I was a child. I was trained as a cold assassin and quickly became to be in the upper ranks. I had a mission to spy on Duke Everlue, Virgo's previous master, and it was how we first met three decades ago. I was turning eighteen and she was fifteen when we met."

Everyone leaned in to hear the story of the butler and the maid who had the longest history in the group.

"I first saw her in the servant's quarter on my first day to spy from the outside. The duke only hired female workers and he was a disgusting man and rather sadistic as well. He raped his workers, old, young; it didn't matter to him. All the women were abused; their bruises and scars made them look older than what they were. I figured I would be doing them justice by murdering the man but I was on strict orders to only spy on him for the first few days. Then I saw Virgo. She was still very young and I first found her wearing shackles on her arm next to that ogre woman who had the same hair color as her. At first I thought that Virgo was decent looking young woman and I continued to watch her when I can. I suddenly took interest in her and then every passing day it became harder to not act on my emotions seeing Virgo being constantly abused by the duke and from also her fellow workers. I will admit though, she is a fighter, she can take a lot of beatings before going down and the duke hated it. He often sent her to bed in shackles and that's where I couldn't take it anymore. I snuck inside her room that night and cut her shackles loose and that was the first time we saw each other…"

Capricorn paused to catch his breath and continued his story, "…it wasn't a long meet and greet, I only set her free, gave her a pouch of medical supplies for her bruises and went away. I regret leaving her that day when the duke came in and found out about the broken shackles that morning. When I came back I saw her carrying a tray with her to serve him breakfast and as soon as she got to the second floor the duke was already throwing punches at her. Then he did something that I will never forgive him for. He pushed her down the stairs and she tumbled all the way to the floor. The knife on the tray had impaled her lower abdominal region. She was alive but unconscious and seeing her like that made me jump into action. I disobeyed my orders and killed Duke Everlue with a deep cut to his intestinal tract and then finally his head... It was the first time I ever felt that angry and I immediately took Virgo away to stop the bleeding and forced a doctor to mend her wounds. The doctor also told me that the knife deeply damaged her uterus from the fall and may be unable to have children. So I hid her in a safe place while she healed and kept her sedated so she doesn't have to feel much of the pain. I realized that other members will come looking for me if I don't return to the base soon. The rule was to eliminate any who knows of Grimoire's affiliations and so I left her at someone's doorstep and I wrote a note. Fortunately, it was your parents, Levy, who saw her lying there and they took her inside, then I left. They weren't living at the mansion at the time and I never knew those people. I didn't see her again for another two years after that before I received a mission to kill your father. When I saw Virgo again in that mansion she remembered me and tried to stop me, and I was already on the move to kill your father. Seeing her again, I just couldn't do it. So I called it quits and learned that Grimoire Heart was destroyed by the Council; I could care less now because I just wanted to be with her. So I gave myself up to serve the McGarden and told them our story."

Everyone applauded, teary eyed and proud at them. Levy was the first to speak up. "That was a wonderful story you two! And I'm very proud of all of you! But I have a question…" she asked, "do you guys remember your real names? Why zodiac signs?"

Capricorn chuckled before replying, "When your parent's moved in to the mansion, he had this idea of having twelve servants and since there is twelve zodiac signs and twelve of us, that is how we got our names."

"Mm" Leo interrupted, "more importantly he did us all a favor, he was close to the government and he wiped our names from the records. We don't exist but he gave us a clean slate. So we never went back to use our real names again."

"Thank god!" Aquarius said, "We don't have to pay our debts when we retire!"

"Ahem!" Capricorn coughed, "Only Virgo and I were given a double alias. Your father needed help with his business and that required giving out our names. That's why Virgo and I have a bank account and should Ivan try to use it against us, it won't help him because it is all fake information."

"May I ask if you could tell us what your other names are?" Levy asked.

"Mm" he smiled, "Your father chose names from the Bible, something easy to remember. Adam and Eve. But we won't be using those names anytime soon... I dream of the day where everything will turn better again and give a true name to ourselves."

Levy smiled and turned to Lucy, "What about you Lucy? It's your turn to share. How come you were the only one without an alias?"

"Oh, I was the last to join and I wasn't part of the plan." She said, "You see I took on multiple jobs just to pay my rent and one day I fell behind on payment. I had to beg for another part time job and that's when your father hired me to become your own personal maid. So I gave up paying my rent and went full time to live in the mansion."

Gajeel walked towards the group behind Levy and grabbed her shoulders. "Shrimp it's getting late, we need to go!" He commanded.

"But, Gajeel! I don't want to leave just yet!" she yelled.

"No, Levy" Capricorn interrupted, "I'm afraid he's right, you don't want to be here after dark. You can always come and visit us tomorrow or some other day. Here, I'll join you on your way out."

Gajeel pulled Levy away from the group and followed Capricorn's lead out the door. When they have gotten out of the warehouse he saw the steel rod that Levy had thrown. He turned to them and all three stood in front of each other as the golden sun lit their faces from the sunset.

"Why were you making so much noise earlier, Levy?" he asked.

Levy didn't answer and stood silently looking away from her former butler. Gajeel decided to answer for her.

"I let her let off some steam…" he stated. "After she found out about that fucked up business that was going with her family, you can bet your ass that she completely pissed off. It even took me by surprised,... never knew she could such a strong language, if you know what I mean."

"I see…" Capricorn sighed.

"Look, I know you have something to tell her!" Gajeel growled, "you weren't looking too happy every time you look at her during your social circle meeting, so spit out!"

Capricorn turned to face Levy and stared at her for a while trying to think of where to start. She looked at him feeling confused and curious what he was trying to say, until she saw him reach in the inside pockets of his leather jacket and pulled out a white envelope.

"A letter?" she asked.

"A will…" he sighed. Levy's eyes widened knowing that only meant that her father has passed and it was quickly replaced by a deep scowl. She lowered her head down and felt her muscle tense.

"Levy…" he continued, "Your father has given me specific orders to give this you. It was also me who burned the manor. And for your safety, he pleaded me to kill him and…I did what I was asked to do. I can understand if you choose to hate me now, but please understand we all did this to keep you safe and hidden."

Gajeel looked at her, preparing himself for what her reaction might be and wondering how much more she can take. He expected her to be crying out loud but that was not what happened when she reached for the will with a firm grasp. Her eyes was fierce and the sun showed the hazel brown color as if her eyes were on fire.

"Thank you, Capricorn. You and everyone there are the last of my family now. I have no reason to hate you." She said with a strong confident voice, "but I will get Ivan for this…"

"Milady, revenge is a dangerous path you are treading!" he suddenly interrupted, "I will not-."

"Don't!" she yelled, "I'm no longer your mistress. Do not address me as 'milady'! I made my decision and you're my friend; I trust you to respect my decision. If you are not going to help me then do not get in my way!"

Capricorn stood still and shocked at her words. He realized that Levy was a grown young woman now who can make her own choices and who was he to deny her that right? He sighed and gave a nod to Levy. She smiled in return and she went off with Gajeel to go back his apartment. As he watched them walk away he felt proud of her for being able to speak for herself now but at the same time afraid for her seeking out vengeance. He will keep his promise and protect her.

It was long quiet walk to Gajeel's apartment. It had been silent for the rest of the night and both Lily and him were willing to let it stay that way for her after he told Lily everything that night when she took her bath. She ate her dinner quickly and left quietly to Gajeel's bedroom covering herself up to her neck with the bed covers. Both men decided to turn in early and as Gajeel laid down on his bed, he looked at Levy with her back facing him. He saw small movements of trembling on her shoulders and he listened to her soft cries hidden under the covers. He knew any time that she'd finally reach her breaking point and there was nothing he could do but to keep an eye her until she fell asleep.


	14. Doubts and Strength

**A/N: *Thank you for the reviews. I have revised the first two chapters on 9/4/14 to be more close to the formatting of the later chapters. The story will flow into the action from here after. The character relationship will continue to build but I think it's time for some action. Enjoy Chapter 14***

Chapter 14: Doubts and Strength

It was early dawn the next morning. Levy stirred half-awake from a low gruff voice calling her name. She felt a sting when she tried to open her eyes from the dried clear crust of dried tears on her eyelids and gave up halfway to go back to sleep. She held the will tightly to her chest as she laid flat on her back lightly snoring back to sleep. When the same voice called her name in a more commanding fashion followed by a warm touch on her shoulder, she refused to wake up and slap the source of where she is being touched from but came to hit something else early as the touch on her shoulder immediately left after. Gajeel rubbed his cheeks from the light slap he was just given. He was trying to wake up Levy but as he looked at her from his bed, she was still sleeping. He was feeling rather annoyed that so far every morning with her ended with him being in some pain. He growled inside his throat as he hovered over her on the bed grabbing both her shoulders with a firm grasp and attempt to shake her awake.

"God dammit Levy! Wake up!" he yelled as he shook her.

Levy eye's instantly and woke up surprised to Gajeel's assault. He continued to lighty shake her awake and she grabbed on his hair to stop him. As he shook down, the hair she held pulled tight and he went down with her on top.

"Gajeel!" she yelled, "Seriously! What is wrong with you?!"

"Idiot! You didn't have to pull my hair! That hurts!" he growled back.

"You shook me!"

"You sleep worse than the dead!"

"Get off me!"

When he heard those words, he looked down and realized how much advantage he has over the situation he was in. He stared at her and smiled an evil grin as he crawled closer to her with their faces inches away. His large hand was pressed near the side of her head against the bed and she laid back feeling intimidated by his size hovering over her and watched him while feeling lost at what was going on.

"Gihi" he laughed, "now that you mentioned it, you are quite vulnerable right now."

"Wha-."

He interrupted her by putting his nose near the crook of her neck while trying to remain a few distance away to not completely scare her off. He took in her scent and the breathe leaving his nostrils gave her skin noticeable goosebumps. He smirked and looked at her with a side glance seeing her lips slightly parted and, if he would guess from looking at her eyes, maybe feeling somewhat aroused.

"You've been a pain in the ass every morning so far, shrimp," he said with a rumbling tone, "care to give something back in return?"

Her eyes widened remembering romance stories from her books at what he could be asking of her to do. "You…" her voice shook, "you wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't dare to do what?" he smirked as he leaned his face closer to her. He hadn't realized his thumb stroking the side of her face.

"Gajeel, I-."

The bedroom door opened and an annoyed Lily walked in. "We are late! Are you two almo-?" he stopped immediately after he saw the two in a rather intimate position. He quickly turned around feeling embarrassed for barging in what could have been worse for him to see.

"Oh, hell…Sorry" Lily coughed, "Did I interrupt something important?"

Levy decided she would have the first say in the matter and elbowed Gajeel's gut causing him to grunt before he said anything.

"No! Nothing important!" she said as she shook her hands, "What are we late for?"

Before Lily could reply, Gajeel decided to answer her first. "We are late for the meeting, shorty. Since I had to cancel my spot yesterday, they called me in and arrange the meeting early in the morning instead."

He got up from the bed and walked to where Lily was; pushing him out and away from his room. He looked back at her. "No time to wash up, just get dressed quickly and come out" he said before closing the door.

Lily pushed Gajeel's hand away from him and quickly moved in to the kitchen with Gajeel following him. Lily turned to him raising his eyebrows with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Gajeel growled.

"Should I call in and tell them you're not coming again?" Lily asked.

"What for?"

Lily chuckled, "For some alone time with your girl, what else? Besides I don't want to be here when that bed starts rocking."

"Idiot, It didn't happen like that!" He growled, "I was just waking her up, like I said I was gonna do."

"Really now?" Lily laughed, "That's not what it looked like to me."

"Who cares what it looked like? I was just teasing her."

"You're going to break her heart man."

"Nah, she liked it." Gajeel smirked widely as he reached to finish drinking his coffee he made earlier waiting for Levy to come out.

Levy changed into her white shorts and light blue tank top. She put on a light cotton gray sweater that slanted to show off one side of her shoulder. She had grabbed the only pair of navy sneakers Lucy had packed and replaced it with her heels that was beginning to tear off. Her face was still flushed from Gajeel's earlier attempt to seduce her but quickly shrugged it off out of her system. She grabbed the pouch of money Capricorn packed for her because she planned on going shopping with Gajeel after the meeting. She needed her old clothes washed, she needed new shoes, and her only headband was covered in sweat that it needed washing too, and she needed other women accessories and necessities that she was starting to run out of that she will never find in a household of men. She was done changing and went to the mirror to fix her hair. Without her headband, it was messy but not bad. It was a rare case where waking up with bed hair actually turned out to look randomly good that morning. She looked back at her bed where the will was sitting on and hid inside Gajeel's drawer where it contained a book about hand to hand combat. Curiosity got the better of her as she reached out to read it but she slapped some sense into her remembering she had important things to do and decided that she'd read the book later. She did all she can do for herself and went out the room to meet with Lily and Gajeel.

"I'm here!" she smiled.

Gajeel knelt down giving her the communicator device to put on her ear and the activator clipped on one of the strap of her tank top where her sweater covered it. He gave her his extra scarf again to cover her mouth and nose. He looked at her from top to bottom admiring her casual clothing and her hair. He smiled and ruffled her hair as he got up earning an angry pout from her. He laughed and made his way towards the door.

"Let's go." He commanded.

As Levy, Gajeel, Lily stood from the descending elevator, a question came to mind from Levy.

"Where's the meeting at?" she asked.

"The bar." Gajeel replied, "it's still five in the morning so it's still closed but the others are already inside."

"Levy," Lily called, "there won't be that many people outside this early, but it still is pretty crowded. So stay by Gajeel and I will be right behind you."

The elevator opened an they walked to the entrance of the lobby. Levy stopped walking and both men turned to look at her.

"Levy? Something the matter?" Lily asked.

"Actually…" she sighed, "is it all right if I walk outside on my own?"

"You can't be serious?" he said.

"Mm...I get it." Gajeel interrupted, "Perhaps she learned a thing or two... So shrimp, you don't want me to hold your hands this time?"

Levy nodded with a confidence she believes in.

Gajeel grinned at the small girl, "All right, I'll lead the way but if you fall behind, you are on your own."

"Gajeel!" Lily huffed, "I can't believe you're letting her do this!"

"So what?" he scoffed, "If she wants to do it, then let her. You can watch her from behind if it makes you feel any better."

"Does she even know her way to get there?"

"I know my way" Levy said, "Let's stop arguing and head out now. We're late after all."

"Gihi" Gajeel laughed, "you heard the boss, let's go."

Gajeel went first followed by Levy close behind then Lily. It didn't take long for Levy to lose sight of Gajeel once the crowd came rushing but she held steady and remembered what he taught her as they made their way to the bar. Gajeel was the first to reach the bar. He waited at the entrance facing the crowd for any signs of his companions. Lily came out and joined him looking a little frightened to see Levy not by him yet. He admitted he lost sight of her and only hoped for the best.

"Hard to look for someone so small huh?" Gajeel teased.

"How can you be so calm?! What if she's in danger?!" Lily scolded.

"She's smart. She can handle walking into a crowd."

"I'm gonna call her in." he reached to pinch his collar but Gajeel stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You don't have to call her" Gajeel said, "You can't miss that shiny blue head of hers. Look she's already here."

Lily looked surprised to see the small girl walk smoothly out of the crowds with her hands held together hanging down in front of her with her eyes smiling as she walked towards them. She stopped in front of Gajeel and giggled at him.

"I did it." she said.

"Yeah" he grinned, "Looks like you figured out how to use your size to squeeze your way through the crowds easily."

"Is that what you did?" Lily asked, "No wonder I lost you."

"Oh?" Levy raised a brow preparing to say something witty, "I got here last because I thought it was I who lost you, so I went looking for you."

Gajeel laughed at her remark, however Lily was not amused by this. "Gajeel" he said, "you're starting to rub off on her."

"Whatever." He sighed, "let's get inside."

The bar was empty, except for Mira working at the stand preparing to open the shop later in the day. She greeted them when they walked in, and showed them to the round poker table where everyone in the meeting was waiting. Lily stayed at the bar stand with Mira. On the other side, Juvia waved them over saving the empty seats next to her for them. However they were stopped with a familiar face rushing up to meet them.

"Oye, do you remember me?" Natsu grinned.

"Natsu!" Levy squeaked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm part of Fairy Tail too! See?" he showed his mark to her and looked up at Gajeel, "Oh, Gajeel is here too!"

"Obviously." He snorted already finding the person very annoying to him.

"You're a cheater by the way!" Natsu yelled, "why do you get an extra hour huh?! How about a rematch?"

"Shut up! And also, she picked me already!" he smirked.

"Ahem!" A scarlet haired woman wearing thin plates of armor and a bullet proof vest stood up to greet them. "Gajeel, you're late." She scolded. She looked down at the small girl next to Gajeel. "Who is she?"

"This is Levy" Gajeel grunted, "she's the reason to our mission."

"Hello Levy," she greeted. "I'm Erza Scarlet, I am a high ranking officer, sword master, martial artist, tactician, and fashion queen in this organization."

"Fashion queen?" Levy asked.

"Her wardrobe is one of a kind, it can practically fit a house and don't get her started on cakes" said the man with dark hair next to Juvia.

"Gray, introduce yourself." Erza commanded.

"Aye" he stood up, "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I am weapon master from swords to guns and a specialist in working with liquid nitrogen."

"So you like working with cold temperature? That's interesting." Levy smiled

"Yeah that's about right" Gray said, "and you met my idiot opposite already, Natsu. He's a fire technicians and our demolition man."

"That's right!" he smiled, "anything with fire and explosion is all me! And ice-head you forgot stipper as part of your job."

"Shut it flame brain!" Gray yelled while threatening to punch him.

"Gray-sama, please, not in front of Erza!" Juvia warned.

Erza walked in between them and pushed their heads to the table, "Enough you two! Let's start the meeting now that introduction is over with!"

As the meeting continued, Lily sat at the bar stand with Mira drinking his beer as they exchanged gossips with one another. Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened and saw two children standing inside the bar. One was wearing a blue school uniform and the other pink. Lily was about to make a suggestion that they were too young to be in a bar until Mira greeted them.

"Happy! Carla! If you're looking for Natsu he's still at the meeting." She smiled.

"Aw" Happy groaned, "But I'm hungry! Do you have anything to eat?"

"How about I make you a tuna sandwhich?" she asked

"I'd love that!"

"Hey Mira," Carla interrupted, "Have you seen Wendy?"

"I'm sorry, Carla" Mira sighed, "I'm afraid she's extremely busy this week, but I'll let her know if she has free time to play with you!"

"Thank you, I miss hanging out with her." Carla said.

"I know. I bet she does too" Mira smiled, "I'll be back with your sandwich, Happy!"

The both of them turned to look at Lily when Mira left.

"I've never seen you before." Carla stated.

"Neither have I" Lily smiled, "My name is Lily, I'm a recent member here."

He held his hand for them to shake and they both shook his hand.

"I'm Carla and this is Happy." She said.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" he asked.

"Yeah" Happy agreed, "but Natsu always drops us off to school and we are waiting for him"

"So what do you, Lily?" Carla asked.

"I'm a part time college instructor, and I also tutor kids like you plus physical training and combat." He answered.

"Amazing" she said, "you think you can tutor us too?"

"Of course. I'll give you my contact number and just call me if you need help with your homework and stuff."

They smiled at each other as a new friendship began. Mira returned with Happy's sandwich and he ate it with great delight. They sat at the bar stand knowing each other more as they waited for the meeting to end.

Gajeel sat bored at the meeting and Levy right next to him was looking just the same. She didn't understand most of what they were saying and Gajeel hardly said anything. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Juvia continued bickering at one another about strategies and possible plans to capture Ivan. As much as Levy want's to join in the conversation she can't wrap her head around at what they are saying. She only stared and blinked at them and gave up. She sighed and looked at Gajeel wondering if he felt the same. So she tapped him in the shoulder to get his attention and made a gesture that she wants to say something to him. He leaned in closer to her to whisper in his ear.

"Gajeel, I don't understand what they are talking about? Do you?" she asked.

"Yeah I know what they are saying, nothing interesting so far but just listing possible ways for a plan to stick to." He whispered.

"Want to go shopping after this?"

"You bored, shrimp?"

She nodded her head and he grinned knowing he wasn't the only one. Their attention was shifted abruptly to Erza.

"If there's something you want to you say, please share with the group." She said.

"Oh" Levy squeaked, "I just uh…was wondering if you guys have stuck to a plan."

"No we have not" she replied, "Until we hear from the master about Laxus's position I'm afraid the best we can do is predict and prepare! Also Natsu mentioned some allies coming to help."

"So" Gajeel grunted, "meeting is over then?"

"No. I already know what you are capable of, I've read the reports. What I want to know is what she can do?" she asked as she pointed at Levy.

She felt nervous for being put on the spot, "Well…to be honest, I am new at this. I don't really have combat experience but I am good at gathering information."

"Makarov put a new Fairy Tail member in this mission?" Gray asked, "Why would he let someone join this mission to someone who is inexperienced?"

"We could use her as bait!" Natsu exclaimed only to be punched by Erza.

"I don't know what the master's intention was but if it were up to me..." Erza sighed, "I would not let you join on this dangerous mission, is it too much for me to ask to for you to drop the team? For your safety."

Levy stood up with her fist clenched and a deep frown on her face. "Why?" she asked.

Juvia held Levy's hand which were shaking not from fear but anger again, "Juvia also wishes for your safety as well, but Juvia will support what decision you will choose."

"As Gray said, you are inexperienced" Erza stated, "I will not risk that chance of putting you in grave danger."

"My chances aren't that significantly different either outside the team!" Levy said as she raised her voice, "If you want to say that I will be only a burden to the team, then please, just say so. Either way my decision is to stay here with the team."

"You can't be serious?" she said, "You are not even trained-."

"Stop lecturing the shrimp." Gajeel interrupted, "She's the victim here and she's not stupid. She knows the consequences and the risk involved in this. I've already been training her, and I know enough what her strongest suits are even if she doesn't. I know what her deadliest weapons are too and you saps are already falling right into one of them without even knowing or meaning to."

"With that said coming from someone who was a full time mercenary, I just can't see the little girl being able to handle that sort of job." Gray said.

"Then you just have to go learn how to see it then" he huffed, "not our fucking problem if you can't."

"Enough!" Erza commanded, "Meeting is over. Levy, please reconsider your choices. I'm only looking out for your well-being. You don't have to make it harder for yourself than it is."

The group left, leaving Gajeel, Levy and Juvia behind. Gajeel noticed a single streak of tear on her right eye and looked at her face as he saw how much she was restraining from not letting another tear drop to her face to prove that she was strong and that she could handle the criticism of people labeling her as weak and a burden. He knelt down beside her.

"Levy, stick with me and I will make you strong, I will make you big." he commanded, "We'll work hard that you will feel so big inside that small body of yours, shorty."

Levy laughed and hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck. She greatly appreciated everything he was doing for her. He was surprised at the reaction but shrugged it off and enjoyed her embrace. Juvia walked up to them putting a hand on both Gajeel and Levy's shoulder.

"Gajeel-kun, Levy-san" she smiled, "train her well, train hard."

With that said, she left them calling out for Gray.

"Want to go shopping now?" she asked.

"Aye, I know another way to get to the underground. But it's not as safe as the one in the outskirts. You up for it, shrimp?"

She nodded feeling excited for an new adventure and a new challenge for her to face with Gajeel as her trainer.


	15. To Make You Strong

Chapter 15: To Make You Strong

Levy felt exhausted as she set the last of her grocery bags down on the apartment floor by the living room, that Gajeel helped carry for her, and putting the food away in the fridge. During their way to a different route to the underground, she couldn't help but massage her aching legs and arms. It served as an obstacle course for her because of the route looking like a ruined maze. He said it was dangerous, but it wasn't as dangerous as she'd imagined it would be. However the route was dangerous enough to be life threatening if one did not know what they were doing. With Gajeel leading the way, she climbed broken walls of the tunnel, crawled and crouched through tight junctions of rubble. She remembered a deep slope in the tunnel where she almost slipped and fell, but luckily he was there to catch her and he told her how to maintain proper footing and balance. It was a quite an adventure for her and it required both constant physical and mental awareness of her actions. Despite Gajeel's constant teasing to her on the way, she couldn't help but feel grateful and a little guilty that he had to endure her constant complaints earlier when they reached the underground town. She sat down on the couch and took off her gray cotton sweater and cooled off for a bit. Gajeel had left the apartment for herself and went elsewhere on a different business to attend to.

She sighed and held the money pouch Capricorn gave to her. It was already more than half way empty. She did not plan on a shopping spree but Gajeel insisted to get everything all at once in one day. He added a few items to her list such as proper clothing to take during missions. He said her fancy dresses and other clothes looked nice and all but they didn't serve the purpose of being tactical in battle and would only be ruined from now on if she's to go on missions with him. She agreed with his logic and looked at the box she had in one of her bags that she planned to surprise him with. It was clothing that matched Gajeel's combat attire that she'd decide to wear when she felt ready to take on the world as a sign of appreciation and his influence on her. But until then, it will stay in that box. However, she bought him another present that he didn't know about. Inside a black box was a few pairs of casual clothing for him. She noticed he did not own many clothing as casual as the one she bought for him and left it on top of the bed for him to open. She smiled hoping he would enjoy wearing his new pair of shirts, bandanna, and sweatpants.

She got up from the couch and went to Gajeel's bedroom again remembering about the book she had found in the drawer where she hid the will. She took the book out and felt that it was old and worn. The spines had been bent and wrinkled and pages had dents as thick as a finger. She smiled knowing this book was used and read by someone she thought wouldn't be doing much reading at all. Now it was her turn to read the book and made herself comfortable on the bed flipping pages as her eyes scanned every word.

Night time came and she was halfway done with book. She smiled as she learned the different styles of combat, what they are used for, their advantages and disadvantages. Then she compared herself to the trainers in the book wondering if she had what it takes to learn them. She didn't see herself as a close range fighter and she began doubting her strengths knowing how easily she can be overpowered. She didn't notice Gajeel standing in the door way watching her, nor did she notice him coming inside his apartment. He smiled and stared at her as she read his book, making slow movements of punching and other movements as she read. He held in his laugh for not being noticed yet, as he stood there watching her for a good couple of minutes. But he decided that he got bored and saw the black box sitting on his side of the bed. He cleared his throat loudly making her jump and drop the book as she looked up at him.

"What'cha reading there, shrimp?" he smirked.

"How long have you been there staring at me?" she asked

"Gihi" he laughed, "this sounds familiar."

"That's thrice now that this conversation is repeating again" she sighed, "Where have you been?"

"When it's ready, I'll tell you. I don't like spoiling surprises." he looked back again at the box on his bed, "What's in the box?"

Levy's cheek began to blush, "It's… for you." She smiled, "Go ahead. Open it."

Gajeel took the box out of the bag and opened it. He grabbed the folded clothes inside one by one. He felt speechless. No one has given him gifts out of random kindness before. He laid out the pair of black sweat pants in his bed aligned with, one red XXL shirt, one XL pink shirt, one red bandanna, and one white bandanna.

"I know black is your favorite color, but I thought you could use bit of color in your wardrobe" she smiled.

Gajeel couldn't help but grin back at her and he immediately stripped himself of his current clothing leaving him only in his black boxers. He then grabbed the pink shirt and black sweat pants to put on. Levy squeaked at the sudden action, she wasn't expecting him to change right there and then in front of her. He put his new clothes on and tied the white bandanna to hold his hair up and looked in the mirror turning in every angel. He flexed his muscles, and stood sharp thinking of what to say about his new look.

"Not bad," he grinned as he turned around to face her, "I like it. Thanks, shorty."

She smiled and hummed gratefully back at him.

"Come on out, I'm about to make dinner. You can bring the book with ya." He said.

When dinner was ready, it was only the two of them that sat at the dining table. The book laid to where Lily's side would be. Levy noticed Lily wasn't here yet and decided to ask Gajeel about it.

"Where's Lily?" she asked

"He's at a meeting, filling in for my spot or he's at the bar still, returning from work." He replied, "I don't like going into two meetings in a day and we had other stuff planned to do. He'll fill me in on the details."

She continued to eat her dinner and she thought back at what he said back at the meeting. She had lots of question about what he meant and what he plans to do.

"So Gajeel…" she sighed, "What strength do you see in me that I don't know about? What 'deadly weapon' I have that you see in me? You mention it like I have more than one."

"I was a mercenary for seven years." He replied, "You have to able to think from my perspective, otherwise you want last long from the training I will give you tomorrow."

"That doesn't really answer my question." She pouted.

"Well" he sighed, "when I say strength, I may mean it in multiple ways. For example, your small size. You can use it to your advantage. You figured out on our way to the bar that you can squeeze through the crowd rather them fighting them head on against the flow. Back in the tunnels, I made you fit through those tight rubble where I normally would have to find another way around."

"Is there any other things about me?" she asked.

"You're fast" he answered, "back in the woods, when you saw your mansion. I was fucking pissed when you ran off away from me but you just booked it like a bat out of hell. Not to mention that you know how to sneak around. Back at the party, you certainly knew what you were doing. If you combine small size, speed, and stealth then you make a very hard target to hit and notice."

"So that's makes it a deadly weapon then?"

"Yeah" he grunted, "You're also smart, but you lack experience however you're quick to catch up because you are good at research and using them to your advantage. Just like what you were doing now with that book."

She grabbed the book and held it in front of her, "Are you going to teach me self-defence? This book tells me a lot useful information, but I just don't see myself fighting at close range because I lack upper body strength."

Gajeel stole the book from her hands and skimmed the pages, "You have to find a style that works for you, many of these fit more for me but that doesn't mean you won't be able to learn it. Perhaps learning a little bit of everything would make a good introduction to combat fighting, until we find something that works."

"I'm a little nervous about this." She said.

"And you damn well should be," he smirked, "I've done bits of small training on you since the day I brought you to my home. I think I'm done going easy on you now. We're gonna train hard, and you're going to wish you took on Erza's advice!"

"Hmph," she huffed, "It can't be worse than what I'm going through right now, so go ahead…do your worst."

"Not just me" he said as he held two fingers to her, "your butler will be in on this too."

"Capricorn?!"

"Grimoire Heart was one of top three mercenary clans" he explained, "Phantom Lord is third rate shit compared to them. I'm giving you an advantage here by giving you a whole lot of arsenal to choose from. In reality though, you won't learn them all, but you'll be extremely versatile if you learn a little bit of all of them."

Her doubts began to hit her like a truck but inside she just wants to believe that she can do it. She finished eating her dinner and headed to the bedroom to grab a pair of pajamas before heading up to the bathroom to wash up for the night. When her bath was done, she came out and saw Gajeel had already finished washing the dishes and was laying shirtless in black shorts on his side of the bed. She couldn't tell if he was already sleeping or just had his eyes closed until he spoke to her.

"Get to bed, shorty. We're waking up early in the morning and I will shake you again if you refuse to wake up."

She snorted at his remark while he smirked in his sleep. She sat down on her side of the bed and looked at him with new feelings she felt inside her. She gave a silent laugh and smiled at his sleeping form. She felt that she was truly starting to fall for him and appreciated that he was taking his time to build up on a relationship. She lifted the covers and scooted over closer to him and lifted his arm to lay her head on his chest and waited for a response.

He opened his eyes and saw the petite girl's head on his chest. He smiled down at her and held her tighter to be much more closer to his body. The response from that surprised him as she snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Immediately, without knowing of his action, that he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and waist. He took in the smell of her hair under his chin and rested his head on top of hers.

"You're such a sweet guy" she complimented.

"Tomorrow, I won't be as sweet" he huffed, "so enjoy it while you can tonight."

She laughed and called him a liar. She looked up at him in a sleepy daze and he looked down back with a brow raised. Before he could ask her what she was looking at, she kissed his cheek near his lip and went to sleep. He laid there stunned as he kept looking down at the girl. He wanted to take her right there, and ravage her, caress her, kiss her. But he bit his tongue to control himself. _Not yet idiot…Just play it cool and you'll have your chance to get down and dirty,_ he thought. He rested his head back on hers and the both of them drifted to sleep.

When morning came, Gajeel let her go from their embrace and woke her up. He put on the pink shirt, black sweatpants, and white bandanna from last night. He went to Levy and she pulled out a pair of her new pair of purple sweatpants and a plain white shirt for her to wear and a purple head band to match with it. Gajeel headed out of the room first to see Lily already eating his breakfast wearing a suit to work at the school. Lily stared at him and was surprised at what he was wearing.

"What the fuck you looking at?" Gajeel growled.

"Your shirt." He huffed, "you actually own a pink shirt?"

"I do now. If you got a problem with it, you can tell the bookworm that."

Levy came out behind him, "Why?" she asked, "What's wrong with his shirt?"

Lily choked a bit on his coffee knowing Levy was right there the whole time before he made a witty remark about his shirt, "Nothing is wrong with his shirt, I was just surprised to see him wearing something so… colorful."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast of toast with peanut butter and jelly with coffee. Lily left for work, and they did their usual morning routine before heading outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"The warehouse, plenty of open space there and we know someone close by." He answered.

When they reached the warehouse he knocked on the metal door and Capricorn answered it with Virgo peeking behind. He was glad to see them again and Gajeel explained what he had planned for Levy and the situation she was in now. He understood and invited them inside. They went in to see a few changes made inside the warehouse. She first noticed the cubicles in the main room possibly something to give them as their own room and space and a washing machine. She kept in mind that she'll have to come back here to wash her clothes. Capricorn headed to the top of the stairs with a megaphone in his hand and pressed the horn making a loud noise as it echoed inside. The other members groaned and complained as they woke up. As the Grimoire Heart leader spoke, his voice now was now stern and commanding at what they were going to do today.

"Listen up!" Capricorn commanded, "I'm canceling our current plans for today for Levy. We will start the first day of training now! Find a partner to pair up with and meet us outside in five minutes!"

Gajeel, Levy, Capricorn and Virgo waited outside as the other members came out in pairs. They stood in a single row with Gajeel and Capricorn up front. They followed their lead as they did warm-ups and stretches together. Gajeel took half of the members including Levy with him to run laps around the outskirt in one direction as Capricorn and his other half of the members ran in the other direction. They met up twice from where they started from in the warehouse and dropped down to the tip of their feet and hands and started with push-ups. Gajeel held Levy by her waist to maintain her posture while she continued her push-ups. She was already feeling exhausted and felt her arms were about to break but Gajeel pushed her for her own good.

The next routine was sit ups and squats. Gajeel noticed her lower body strength and pushed her further. The members dropped tired except for Capricorn, but they looked at Levy and was surprised that she kept going. She gave an inspiration to them and started following her lead. When they finished she laid on the floor panting in pain and her clothes drenched in sweat. She was happy she could do it. She tried to get up without Gajeel's help but couldn't do it and leaned on him. He chuckled and sat her back down to take a break.

Wakaba was watching them the entire time and came out of the sewer building with a box of food and drinks for them.

"Gajeel, don't you think you're pushing the lady a bit too far?" he said

Levy answered first, "I'm fine, I just need a small break."

"Ya hear that old man? She said she is fine." Gajeel said.

Wakaba huffed at him and walked back to his post. The training continued that afternoon. Each member stood side by side in a row and followed Gajeel's and Capricorns lead at basic combat training. They taught them proper posture, stances, how to punch, how to kick, how to block and how to disarm an opponent. Capricorn clapped his hand and ordered them to spar with their partners, one on defensive and one on the offence. Gajeel went back to Levy.

"Think you can apply what you read from that book, shrimp?" he asked.

"I can try." She said with hesitation.

"Good, now you know what the basics feel like, so go ahead and apply it." He took a defensive stance towards her, "Arms up, Levy! You're on the offence!"

She threw punches and kicks at Gajeel and he blocked them successfully. She decided to mix them up and used the basic knowledge from the book she read. The basics of Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Boxing, Kick Boxing, Hapkido, Muy Thai, and anything she can apply. Gajeel grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let's switch now" he said, "You're on defensive, I'll go slow all right?"

She nodded her head trying to switch into a different position and way of thinking. Gajeel took on an basic offensive stance and it made her jump and scared.

"Small targets are harder to hit remember?" he said before attacking.

She dodged a basic attack and a basic kick. They kept at this for a while and so far she's been doing well. Gajeel smirked at her and she looked confused at him.

"You know, you pulled all those styles on me back there." He gave her a sly look, "I think you got the basics down, what do you say we mix this up a bit?"

He took on a different fighting stance and Levy felt more nervous than the first time.

"That's not a basic stance." She quivered.

"You're right, there will be different styles you will encounter with. I will go slow, but this time we'll both be on offense and defense."

"You mean like an actual fight?" she asked.

"Yeah." He smirked, "Let's make a bet, if you can land a hit on me, my face, my chest, my stomach, I'll buy ya whatever you want. If you can't, you owe me twenty more push-ups."

Levy hesitated and held her arms up. All members of Grimoire Heart stood and watched them waiting for who will make the first move. Levy rushed forward with a jab and was grabbed by his hand. He pushed her away and pulled a wicked grin to her. This infuriated her that he was toying with her and attacked again and again until she landed a hit. As soon as Gajeel prepared to counter attack Levy shouted in surprise as she tried to dodge his assault but later her stomach was hit with his legs and she fell to the ground. It wasn't a hard hit but enough to push her and push the air out of her lungs. He laughed at her, then told her to get back up or give up. She struggled to get back up feeling beyond exhausted, and felt a force on her arm as Gajeel locked her arms in a hold from moving and lifted her to whisper into her ears.

"Gihi" he laughed, "What are you gonna do now, shorty?"

"Let go of me!" she demanded.

"You give up yet?" he teased.

"Like hell I'd do more push up…" she turned her face to him and bit his lower lip completely catching him off guard. His hold loosened which she took as an opportunity to slam an elbow to the underside of his jaw. He dropped her and felt a bit of small bleeding on his lower lip.

"You…little fucking midget." He growled as he wiped his lips, "so you fight dirty huh?"

"There was no rules against it" she panted, "I won the stupid bet."

There was a commotion between the members of Grimoire, and some were shocked at what she did and others were applauding for her victory.

"Well, I guess that's one way to think outside the box." Capricorn stated.

Levy laughed and passed out on the floor. Gajeel picked up her up and grinned at her sleeping form.

"Now she's starting to think like one of us." He smirked.

"Perhaps." Capricorn sighed, "Close combat really isn't her style. However, I'm starting to get an idea of what she might really need."

"Me too." He agreed, "I'll take her home, shrimp is out like a light."

"How's your lip?"

"Damn shrimp got sharp teeth." He growled.

Capricorn chuckled and said his farewell. He left to his apartment carry Levy like a sack of grain and soon everyone was home again from a hard day of work.

**A/N: *Chapter preview- Chapter 16: Operation Jet and Droy* Next***


	16. Operation Jet and Droy

Chapter 16: Operation Jet and Droy

"What the hell happened to her?!" Lily asked as Gajeel entered his apartment with Levy carried on his shoulder.

"She passed out" Gajeel grunted as he carried Levy to the living room, "I pushed her a little too hard, I guess."

"You guess?" he huffed, "she's knocked out."

"She handled it. Plus, she got me back for it too." Gajeel licked his chapped bottom lip and the dry blood where Levy had bit into. He set her gently down on the couch and moved to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised she managed to even bust your lip" Lily said.

"Nah, more like she fucking bit it." He growled.

"Bit?" he paused, "as in…love bites?"

"What?! No! Bit as in she fought dirty just to win a stupid bet!"

Lily laughed at him, "She won a bet against the Iron Dragon?! That has to be embarrassing for you!"

"Shut up!" He snarled, "I don't know why, but this girl has done more damage to me than any other scumbags I've fought with." He filled a large container with ice and water and grabbed a spare cloth in the cabinet.

"That's because love is the most dangerous weapon," Lily smiled, "I wasn't born yesterday, I can tell how the two of you have grown for each other in just a few days after a tragedy. That's not a normal human relationship."

"We're not normal people." Gajeel huffed and pointed at Levy. "That little thing in the couch is not normal either!"

"Levy is not a 'thing' Gajeel."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and started to prepare dinner again. He licked his lips to keep his bottom lip wet and looked into a small mirror in the kitchen to see the damage that was done. "Shrimp's packs a nasty bite to her." He growled.

"Whose fault was that?" Lily asked.

"Obviously her." He snorted, "If she wanted a kiss, she could have just asked but fuck no! She had to be aggressive and subtle. She probably wanted a little taste too."

"I did not!" Levy groaned as she woke up. She winced in pain and made no effort to move again. "I won your stupid bet, so you better keep your word!"

Gajeel grabbed the container of ice water and set it down in the coffee table. Lily handed him pain killers and a glass of water as Gajeel sat down on the couch next to Levy. Lily took over cooking dinner while Gajeel tended to her. He handed her the pills and the glass of water and she immediately took them in her mouth and groaned in pain from the movements she made. He dipped the cloth in the ice water and wringed it dry before letting it touch her skin. She hissed at the pain and the sudden cold but he was being very gentle as he can. He continued to apply cold compression to her body until she felt slightly better.

"So, you're suddenly sweet now?" she teased.

"Don't push your luck, shrimp." He growled, "You get rest tonight and a bit tomorrow, but after that I'll make you suffer again for that little stunt you pulled on me."

"You're just being a sore loser."

"Shut up!" he barked as he leaned closer to her face. "I'll hang you by your toes and have you do crunches for an hour. I'll chain some weights around that shallow neck of yours while you are at it."

She huffed at him, "How's your upper lip? I'll bite that too."

"Now you're just asking for it." He growled.

"I'm not convinced." She glared, "So what will the Iron Dragon do now?"

Gajeel couldn't believe his ears that she was daring him to do something about it. This was too much fun for him to let go but he was also starting to lose control of himself. He inhaled her scent and let this breath escape his nostrils blowing at her. He stared at her lips and eyes and grew a smirk on his face.

"You reek. Take a fucking bath." He huffed.

"Wow" she sighed, "what a gentleman you are."

He laughed and took the container of ice water into the bathroom. Levy slowly got up and limped her way to the bedroom to grab a pair of pajamas. She waddled her way to the bathroom giving Gajeel a weak nudge on his shoulder before closing the door. He chuckled and looked at Lily who was shaking his head at him.

"Something you wanna say?" Gajeel asked.

"Like I said" Lily sighed, "I wasn't born yesterday, and I was about ready to leave this apartment too. It's already hot in this kitchen, any hotter and this place would be a sauna and I don't want to stick around for that."

"Stop worrying" he growled, "nothing still happened all right?"

After a while Levy came out of the bathroom and joined them for dinner. She could hardly lift her fork and spoon but she endured the pain. She wanted to start a conversation so she could think less of what her body was feeling right now. "Lily?" she called, "You weren't here last night. How was the meeting?"

"Ah, thank you for reminding me" he replied and pulled out a vanilla folder, "Makarov has a mission tomorrow for the team. You meet by his office later in the afternoon to meet up with them. There's a few words he wants to say."

"What's the mission?" Gajeel asked.

He pulled out two pictures of a tall orange haired man and a short chubby brown haired one. "Look familiar to any of you guys?"

"That's Jet and Droy!" Levy said, "did something happen to them?"

"Ivan has them captured for interrogation and Laxus told us where they are being imprisoned. He said those two were fighting so much when they heard your name and that his father was led to believe that they do have information about you, Levy."

"So he's torturing them to get information they don't have…" she said,

"What else, Lily?" Gajeel asked.

"Makarov said Ivan was going to visit the Council prison to get information from the former leader of Phantom Lord."

"Jose?" he raised his brow and laughed, "Why?"

"Apperently, Laxus didn't know that you were in Fairy Tail and he sort of ratted you out."

"Hmm," he hummed, "With the right information, he'll be pointing straight to us…no matter, I'll just fucking crush their heads in if they come looking."

Lily snorted at him and looked at Levy, "You hear that Levy? He thinks he can take on a large corporation by himself."

"Just watch me" Gajeel smirked, "Those damn Ravens will be nothing but wingless rats as soon as I'm done plucking their feathers."

Levy giggled at his overconfidence and looked at the pictures of Jet and Droy.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Most likely a rescue mission," Gajeel replied, "think you can handle it tomorrow night, shrimp?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I sort of owe it to them that they have gotten involved with this mess."

He gave a light hearted chuckle and ruffled her hair as she pouted at him and shrugged. She slowly ate her dinner and excused herself to the bathroom and came out taking the container of ice water with her to the bedroom. She continued to apply cold compressions to her body, and massaging her aching muscle. She felt stiff as a rock. _ This is what I agreed on…stupid Gajeel, _she thought and smiled. She licked the tip of her front teeth remembering the firmness of his bottom lip. Her face became flushed and she applied the cloth to her face to cool her down. She was done applying compressions and took the container back to the kitchen only to be stopped by Gajeel who entered the room. His hair was slightly damp from his shower and took the container from her hands to take it to the kitchen himself.

He came back in and closed the door. He glared at her and noticed some slight spasm from her sore body.

"Lay down on your front." He said.

"What? Why?" she squeaked.

"Just do it." He commanded, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She sat on the bed and slowly laid down on her belly keeping an eye on Gajeel. He went behind her and gave her upper back a firm massage. The sudden action made her squeak and groaned a little from his touch.

"During a massage, you have to relax, shrimp." He explained, "if you fight against it, it will only hurt."

She did what he said and relaxed her body. He moved in to massage her lower back, her arms, her legs, her neck. She felt so relaxed that it felt good and could no longer hold in a her moans.

"Where'd you learn how to do this?" she asked.

"Lily taught me." He replied, "you shouldn't feel too sore in the morning, so it helps."

"By the way" she sighed, "where do you guys wash your clothes?"

"There are washing machines down near the lobby, tomorrow we can wash our clothes before we have to meet up with the team. We got time."

She hummed in agreement, enjoying the massage and fell asleep. Gajeel chuckled and laid down next to her; turning her to her side before pulling her closer to him. He rested his head on top of hers thinking about what Ivan will get out of Jose. With the right information it will lead him straight to them, then all of Fairy Tail will be involved. For now, all he could do is wait and drifted to sleep.

Morning came and the two woke up to start an early day. They first did stretches and warm-ups to relieve the sore muscles before gathering their clothes to the laundry machine down the lobby. Lily left for work again and told them good luck for the mission tonight. They finished washing their clothes and had a lot of time to spare before the meeting. Gajeel dressed in his usual combat gear plus the armor plates while Levy changed into cargo attires and a camo jacket Gajeel picked out for her. It felt, baggy on her but it served some protection. He took Levy back underground to a blacksmith shop.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"You're not gonna go on a mission with just clothing on you." He replied, "The shopkeeper will take your measurements and I'll look for something you can use as a weapon." He waved to the shopkeeper and greeted Gajeel as if he was a regular costumer.

"Hello Gajeel" he smiled, "How may I help you today? You're order isn't ready yet, I'm afraid, if that is what you are here for."

"Nah, I need you to take her measurements and see if you have something for rent. She's going on her first mission."

"Ah I see, so this must be Levy. Please, come closer." He waved to Levy to come nearer.

Levy looked at the man with a measuring tape draped on the back of his neck. She looked at Gajeel who was smirking at her. "Shrimp, don't be nervous." He said, "he don't bite."

Levy walked closer to the man and he grabbed his measuring tape. He measured most parts of her body and jotting the numbers down on a notebook. Gajeel grunted saying that he's going to look around the shop and told Levy to stay until the shopkeeper was done taking measurements.

"Gajeel," the man said, "I'm afraid the smallest for rent is some leather armor in the back, I do however have one small bullet proof vest left. It's for sale."

"Better than nothin'. We'll take it." He answered.

The shopkeep went to the back of his stocks and got pieces of leather paddings that he strapped on to Levy and the vest he tucked under the jacket. Gajeel purchased a hunter's knife and an extra spare for Levy and paid for the rents. He thanked the man and went on their way to Fairy Tail base.

"I look ridiculous, Gajeel." She complained.

Gajeel flicked her on the forehead. She punched his arm as she rubbed the spot on her head. "Don't complain." He growled, "You're lucky he had something that's your size."

"I feel bloated."

"Well, until we can get a proper fitting gear for you, you are stuck with that."

"Is that what you're ordering for me? That was your business the other night?" she asked.

"Aye" he sighed, "But you don't know what it looks like, so it's still a surprise."

"Well I hope it arrives soon." She smiled.

"Me too… you look fat in that." He laughed.

"Gajeel!"

They reached the base and registered in with Lisanna at the front desk. They were early getting in the meeting and she had them waiting in the lobby. While waiting Gajeel talked to her about how to mentally prepare herself. He had her think possible plans and situations and how to get out of them while they waited. Later that night, one by one the rest of the team came in and the meeting started. Makarov explained that Jet and Droy were being kept at a storage house and told them the address to get there. They arranged for a meet up spot and agreed to split into two groups; One stealth team to retrieve them and one team to confront the guards in the area. Gajeel, Levy and Juvia took on the retrieval mission and Natsu, Erza, and Gray took on the confrontation job. Makarov insisted on having as little casualties as possible. Their objective was clear and the meeting was dismissed except for Gajeel and Levy who were asked to stay.

"Gajeel" Makarov called, "I suppose by now Lily has told you about Ivan's sudden interest in Phantom Lord. I apologize for my grandson, he did not know of you and it was a mistake on our part. If he were to get the information that he needed, then it will lead him straight to us. So I am warning you to take extra precautions from now on."

Gajeel said nothing as Makarov turned to talk to Levy next.

"Your friend Lucy joined Fairy Tail." he said.

"I thought Lucy was with Grimoire Heart?" she replied.

"No, Natsu had a suggestion for an alliance made between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail. I accepted on the terms that Lucy will be the bridge to them. I am helping them fund their organization and am obligated to help them with other needs. I'm not asking for your forgiveness Levy, but it is the least I could do to pay for my mistakes."

"Thank you." She smiled, "thank you for helping my friends."

"Also, Erza discussed her complaints about you. I told her of our agreements and I apologize if it is something personal. But she understands what is going on now. She means well, Levy, and she looks out and protects her comrades. If you feel that the mission is too dangerous for you, you may drop the team anytime you wish. But please, be careful."

Levy didn't have anything else to say and nodded her head before leaving with Gajeel. They met up in the meeting spot at an abandoned shop. They geared up, checking their weapons, armors, and their communicators to see if everyone can hear each other. Gajeel helped Levy gear up for her first mission. He strapped the hunter's knife to her hips and gave her the metal Iron Dragon shard to keep in her pockets. It was sharper than what he first gave her when they first met but this one was meant to use as a weapon. He trusted her smart instinct to think of a way to use it and told her on a stern voice to not leave her side. Erza came up to them.

"Levy," Erza called, "I wanted to apologize for what I said at the bar. I had no right to judge you."

"It's all right Erza," Levy smiled, "He told me everything."

"Be careful out there."

Both women smiled and shook hands. Gajeel and Juvia smiled and nodded and waited for Levy.

"You ready shrimp?" he smirked.

"How come I am the only one without a gun?" she asked.

"You don't know how to shoot one and guns are hard to come by these days."

"I'm nervous." She quivered.

"I know, just follow our lead." He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders. "Levy, if we somehow get separated. Look for Juvia, or hide until you see one of our team. Use your communicator only when it is safe and don't do anything stupid or on your own without me there."

Levy nodded at him. Juvia came and touched her shoulder. "Gajeel-kun won't be alone. Juvia will also watch for Levy." She smiled.

The time came for them to head out. Erza's team went first followed by Gajeel's group. In the storage house, there were six Raven guards patrolling outside. They came to a problem that there was more than one storage house. Erza's team was hiding up front of the park while Gajeel's team hid in the back side.

"Great…" Gajeel whispered, "there just had to be more than one of them."

"What do we do now?" Levy asked.

"We wait for the red head's signal. Her team will distract the patrols and have them move out to the front. That's our chance to go sneaking in the back. Just stay between me and Juvia." He explained.

Few minutes later there was a commotion and all the patrols went to the front side of the park. Erza told them to 'go' on their communicators, and they stayed low and ran. They put their backs against the back side of the storage house avoiding windows as they snuck around from one to the other. Gajeel and Juvia already knocked out two of patrols that came walking back from the front. Levy held her mouth.

"They aren't dead are they?" she whispered.

"No, just unconscious." Juvia explained.

"We only kill if there is no other choice." Gajeel said.

Soon all six patrols were laying unconscious and they talked to each other in their communicators of how they were going to search for Jet and Droy. The conversation was cut off when one of Ivan's men from inside on one of the storage house spotted Erza's team and alerted the area. Gajeel and Levy stayed hidden while the other team distracted more guards that came out of the storage houses. Juvia went to scout ahead taking out any nearby guards. Sounds of swords and guns echoed through the front

"Shit." Gajeel growled, "Levy stay low!"

"Gajeel!" she dropped to the ground and covered her ears from the guns firing. Then she saw a window on the ground floor hidden from the weeds that grew out to cover it. She crawled towards it and shoved the weeds out of her way and peeked through. It was an empty dim basement and on the corner of the room, she saw Jet and Droy tied back to back with their mouth gagged on a piece of cloth.

Before she could say anything a man stepped in front with a gun about to point at her. Before he could aim, Gajeel had already thrown one his iron dragon shards into the man's head with enough force to bend the neck and body back. She looked a bit horrified at the site and looked back at Gajeel who was already locked into hand to hand combat fighting with another guard that snuck up behind them. His punches were quick and brutal. She watched as every time his punch landed, it buried deep into the skin and it felt like it shook the ground beneath her. It frightened her a little to hear some bones cracks. She knew he was strong, but she had no idea that he would be that strong. It wasn't long till the guard became unconscious and Gajeel jumped back to her side.

"You all right?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "I found them." She pointed to the window on the ground and it was unlocked when he saw the knob pointed up.

"Good eye, shrimp!" he complimented

"It looks like it's only them that are down there, I can probably squeeze in through the window."

"Like hell I'd let you go in there alone!" he protested.

"I'll hide there, it's better than being out here!" she reasoned.

Gajeel gritted his teeth and bit his tongue and finally agreed to her plan, "All right dammit!" he growled, "I will meet you down there. See if you can free those two goons but you wait for me before you head out!"

Levy smiled and nodded. She slid open the window and squeezed herself through it with Gajeel holding on to her waist to support her. She landed safely on the ground and met Gajeel in the eyes once more before he closed the window and disappeared from her view. She steeled her nerves, drew her knife and headed to Jet and Droy. They spotted Levy coming to them and she held her finger in her mouth telling them to be quiet as she cut their bonds loose.

"Levy? Why are you here?" Jet whispered.

"I'm rescuing you two." She replied.

"It's dangerous to be here, don't worry about us." Droy said.

"I'm not alone, just do what I say!" she hissed.

She cut the last of their bonds and helped them get up. There was suddenly loud thuds coming from upstairs and a few gun fires.

"What's going on up there?" Droy asked as he looked up the ceiling.

"That's probably Gajeel." She said, "Come on, we need to-."

The door suddenly opened and one of Ivan's men caught them about to escape.

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled.

Jet and Droy came up front and shielded Levy. "Don't worry Levy! We'll protect you!" Jet yelled.

"Yeah, you have to go through us if you want her!" Droy said after.

"Levy?" the man asked before a grin drew his face, "Ah, you two losers were good for something after all. She's coming with me!"

Jet and Droy attacked the man to protect Levy. Jet was the first one down with a blow to the back of the head and Droy was beaten into submission before passing out.

"Jet! Droy!" she yelled.

"You're coming with us girlie!" the man yelled.

Levy tried to get away from him but her arm, where she held the knife, was grabbed as soon as she turned around. She reacted quickly and kicked the man in the groin. He retaliated by punching Levy in the chest that sent her knocking down on her back dropping the knife as he knelt down in pain.

"You little bitch!" he growled and jumped on top of Levy, "I'll have my way with you before I send you to the boss!"

Levy screamed and reached to pull out the iron dragon shard Gajeel gave her and swung a clean cut across man's the face and drove the shard in deep in his shoulder. He yelled in pain and got up off her followed by a sidekick aimed at her head. She put her arms up to block it and took the blow; knocking her down and sliding against the ground. He picked up the knife and raised it above his head and slowly walked towards Levy to try and hurt her. But his arm was grabbed and was forcefully bent the wrong way before he was raised from the ground. Gajeel dislocated the man's shoulder and broke one of his knees. The man screamed in excruciating pain and looked at him in fear against his glare.

"That is my girl you're hurting." He growled, "I should rip this fucking arm off right now."

"Gajeel!" He looked up to Levy who swung a loose plank against the man's face knocking him out. Gajeel dropped him to the ground and knelt down to Levy.

"I'm fine, Gajeel" she smiled, "you came here just in time."

"Good job." He grinned, "You knocked out your first opponent."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a tight hug. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia came down the basement.

"Good work you two." Erza complimented.

Natsu leaned down at the man that was laying down broken and bleeding. "Oye, this guy is in bad shape. What did you do to him Gajeel?"

"I barely did anything to him" he huffed, "the shrimp here did most of the work."

"Jeez… I think you took it a little too far Levy." Gray shuddered.

"Who cares?" Gajeel growled, "She got the job done and set the two knuckle heads free."

"Levy-san, are you okay?" Juvia asked.

"I'm fine Juvia, just a few scratches is all" Levy answered.

"Come on" Gajeel interrupted , "I don't want to stick around here any longer, lets grab the goons and lets go!"

He picked up Jet and carried him by his shoulder.

"Hey!" Natsu complained, "why do you get the skinny one!"

"Because I'm too damn tall to help carry the fat one!" he growled.

"No matter," Erza said, "Call in Wendy. We're heading back to base."

The four teammates struggled to carry Droy as they head back to base. Gajeel and Levy couldn't help but laugh on the way as they carried Jet back to base. The mission was a success and they rested at the infirmary waiting for Wendy. When she arrived, Gajeel insisted that Levy was the first to be treated with her bruises and they went home after that for a good night's rest feeling proud of her accomplishment tonight.

**A/N: Another chapter preview: Chapter 17: Solid Script and the Iron Dragon* Next***


	17. Solid Script and The Iron Dragon

Chapter 17: Solid Script and The Iron Dragon

The next day after a successful mission and a well-rested night, Levy had gotten up extra early to visit the infirmary at Fairy Tail base. Gajeel was still asleep and managed not to wake him up and was able to sneak by Lily. Ever since the mission, she had a rush of adrenaline with a proudly shine of happiness around her that she decided she could go out into the world on her own this morning. But she didn't leave without saying goodbye. She put on something casual and left a note in the kitchen adding the excess amount of hearts for the letter 'i' and 'o' in a word to emphasized how she was feeling today and to tell them where she was going. She was a happy little girl and in a parade by herself as she walked through a gloomy crowd. When she has reached the infirmary she saw Wendy tending to the now awakened Jet and Droy.

"Wendy! Jet! Droy!" Levy happily greeted.

All three called her named and waved her over to come near. They said their morning greetings and shared a small breakfast of coffee and bread.

"Levy?" Wendy asked, "isn't Gajeel with you?"

"Nope!" she smiled, "I came here by myself!"

"Wow, so you're used to this already?" she gasped, "That's pretty impressive."

"Still though Levy," Jet interrupted, "you shouldn't go out here by yourself."

"Yeah, Jet is right!" Droy said after, "those Raven guys are still out there looking for you!"

"It's all right guys, I was being extra careful." Levy explained, "So, how are you two?"

"We're fine" Jet smiled, "We'll be here for about two more days."

"But, most likely we'll be staying here until those guys stop at what they are doing." Droy said after.

"I'm sorry you two have gotten involved with this mess" She apologized.

"It's not your fault" Wendy interrupted, "I told them what happened, and they seem to understand."

They smiled at each other and Wendy told her to lay on the empty bed on the other side of the room to check the bruises on her body. She applied more medication cream and ointment to help with the healing but other than that, she saw no signs of serious injuries that developed overnight.

"You know Levy," Wendy sighed, "Gajeel is going to be very mad when he wakes up to find you missing."

"When is he not mad?" she joked, "He can't stay mad at me forever and beside I can always call him on my…" She stopped when she reached into her ears and found nothing and pinched the strap on her tank top and also found nothing. She was mortified that she had left the communicator device back in the apartment. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her gasps before she starts to panic.

"What's wrong Levy?" Wendy asked.

"Gajeel is going to be so furious!" she freaked, "I…I left the communicator back at the apartment!"

"Well just hang out here then till he comes here to get you. Just don't be surprised when you see smokes coming out of his head."

"I can always hide." she laughed

"You can try, but you'll only make him even angrier." Wendy explained, "Gajeel is good at hunting people down, and since you're his prey for the morning, you'll get what's coming to ya."

Wendy smiled and winked at her as she skipped back to Jet and Droy to attend their wounds once more leaving Levy in her thoughts.

Back at the apartment, Lily had gotten out of his shower wearing his comfortable navy shorts and white tank top. He headed to the kitchen to make himself breakfast to start his day off from work until he saw a piece of paper stuck under a cup. _Good morning. Went to Fairy Tail base. Already ate. Love, Levy XOXO._ He read as he took notice of the abundance of drawn hearts.

"Huh…" he sighed, "someone woke up happy, and someone is gonna wake up pissed next."

His statement was answered when he heard Gajeel cry out for Levy's name before forcefully pulling the door open as it slammed against the wall of his room. He looked frantically around his apartment before he turned to his friend. "Lily, where the fuck is the shrimp?!" he yelled.

Lily didn't answer and just gave him the note. _My day off is off to a great start, _he thought. He was amused as he watched Gajeel's facial expression change from serious to confused in matters of milliseconds.

"Stupid girl…" he growled, "this might as well be a suicide note! What the fuck is XOXO?"

"That means hugs and kisses." Lily smiled, "never had a love letter before?"

"Love letter?" he questioned as he looked at the note again, "she woke up horny and left? What heck is the deal with that?!"

Lily laughed at how dense Gajeel was being and how misunderstood he was. "Maybe she was afraid of you breaking her and went to relieve herself elsewhere to…mmmm… maybe to a certain Jet and Droy perhaps?" He teased.

Gajeel rushed to his bedroom and put on his pants and boots and left immediately out his apartment without bothering to put on a shirt. Lily laughed hard "Oh this is too much! Too much fun indeed! Wait till Mira hears about this!" he said as he reached for his communicator.

Wendy had left the infirmary when she finished treating the two men that sat across the room in their beds. Levy sat in front of Jet and Droy as they talked about what she has been doing since the tragic event that happened after the party. She talked about all the people she has met and what she has learned. Though she still felt sad about it but, surprisingly, she noticed how quick she had moved on. She finished the conversation with a smile and heard Lisanna yelling at someone before a familiar gruff voice reached her ears next. She squeaked and hid under the beds near the door hoping that as soon he as walks in is where she would leave from behind him.

Jet and Droy looked confused at what she was doing until they jumped from their beds when the door suddenly burst open making way for a very upset man giving them the deadliest glare.

"Where is Levy?!" he yelled.

"Hey man" Jet shuddered, "why don't you cool off before you hurt someone."

"Yeah" Droy agreed, "Don't you dare hurt Levy!"

Gajeel's scowl buried deeper in his face as he slowly approached them, "Is that supposed to be a fucking joke?! I'm the one protecting her!" he said menacingly. Before he got any closer to grabbing them by the neck, he heard Lisanna yell Levy's name. Immediately he ran back to the lobby and saw a glimpse of blue hair making its way out of the base. Lisanna told him which direction she ran and made no hesitation to go after her at full speed; even if it means knocking several people off their feet to move out of his way.

Levy ran and squeezed through the crowd to get back to the surface. She thought once she gets out that she will hide under Capricorn's roof. She looked back and saw a distinctive long black mane bouncing from the distance and saw Gajeel as he got closer running right through the crowd. He spotted her and had the look of a hunter about to kill a prey. She panicked and ran faster; letting her instincts guide her. _I don't know what I'm doing anymore! Whats was I thinking?! Of course he'll be mad! I screwed up so badly…_ she thought as she made her way that led to the tunnels closing the metal door behind her. She ran as fast as her legs can take her with a flashlight in hand not wanting to find what Gajeel will do to her now. She apologized in advanced to Wakaba as he was shoved slightly out her way frantically unlocking the door and slamming it close. Wakaba cursed and grumbled as he made his way back to lock it only to be shoved again by Gajeel following her trail as he landed far on his ass.

Levy ran as she heard Gajeel chasing her from behind. She didn't dare look back and saw the members Grimoire Heart cleaning around the warehouse. She pushed her limits and ran to towards Capricorn who was tugging on a bowstring of a black compound bow with a blunted training arrow attached to it testing its strength and flexibility. She also saw the quiver that laid on the ground by his feet; loaded and packed. Capricorn spotted her running towards him with Gajeel chasing her.

"Good morning Levy!" he waved, "Are you doing stamina exercises this morn-ooff!"

Capricorn was aggressively interrupted as Levy grabbed the bow from his hand and elbowed his stomach to draw the bowstring and shoot the training arrow at Gajeel. She didn't think about it and just did what her instinct told her too. He saw it coming and rolled to the side and slowed him down. Capricorn was shocked at what was going on and Levy ran again grabbing the quiver on floor getting ready to draw another shot. Before Capricorn could call out to her, he was shoved against the wall by Gajeel's shoulder as he ran after her. All the members stood stunned at what just happened as most of them had been unfortunate to be shoved out of his way. Levy ran to the side of the warehouse by the bayside view and her legs had finally gave out. She put her back against the wall, groaning and panting for breath. She saw a blur of black to her side and quickly aimed the bow at Gajeel only to be grabbed by a large hand that stopped the bow and arrow from firing. He tackled her to the ground and quickly wrapped his arms around the back of her head before they made contact with the concrete floor. Levy was trapped between his arm and body against the ground and surrendered.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and both panted hard as they took their time to catch their breath. Levy had a small grin on her face, admitting to the fact that she was finding that chase to be a little fun to her but as she looked Gajeel, he was not amused and he was beyond enraged. He let go of the hand that grabbed her bow and slammed his palm on the ground beside her head making her jump against his body.

"You...stupid girl!" he growled, "make me run after you…I work my fucking ass off to keep you safe and well! Then you run off on your own knowing damn well those punks are still looking for you!"

"Gajeel, I-."

"You had me worried sick Levy!" he interrupted, "didn't even fucking bother changing into clothes; had me run around the city hoping nothing bad has happened to ya. Don't think you're suddenly invincible right after that mission or I'll have your ass thrown right back down that basement!"

Levy wanted to cry but refused to knowing that it really was her fault for getting in over her head and doing something stupid. She had worried Gajeel, though he expressed anger more than concern she felt like she needed to make it up to him somehow.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel" she whispered, "I'm-."

"Stop apologizing." He said calmly, "I don't mean to scare ya. Just… don't do it again."

"It's okay…" she smiled, "it was kind of fun... I guess?"

He chuckled breathing hard through his nostrils as he looked down on the petite girl, feeling her soft blue hair that laid over his forearm. He took a moment, before kneeling back up as he pulled Levy to sit. He grabbed the bow and quiver that laid on the floor before he helped her get back up to her feet. He handed her the bow and quiver and walked back to the front of the warehouse where the Grimoire Heart members were standing in front of them glaring at the two with their arms crossed.

"Do you mind telling me what sort of foolishness just occurred here?" Capricorn demanded.

Gajeel explained what happened all morning to them as Levy stood there with her arms on her back trying to hide her embarrassment in front of her friends. Capricorn was not happy and lectured Levy again twice about what Gajeel said about going out completely on her own. She nodded her head and promised that it will never happen again.

"Gajeel," he called, "I'll take care of Levy for today. Perhaps, you should take a break. You look like you could use one."

Gajeel thought about it for a moment and grunted. He grabbed Levy's back and pushed her gently along to Capricorn. "I'll be back for her later" he said before he walked away back home.

Virgo and Levy sat together inside Capricorn's room eating lunch. Capricorn had left her there with Virgo to keep company telling her that he had some things to set up first before starting the day. Levy sipped on her tea and placed the plate down on her lap.

"Where is Lucy?" Levy asked.

"I'm afraid she's at a meeting with Sir Dragneel," Virgo replied, "Now that she is in Fairy Tail, she has to live at her own dorm."

"What?" she gasped, "How come she can't stay here?"

"It was part of the agreement." Virgo sighed, "she's still welcome here but we cannot completely participate with Fairy Tail's affairs without permission nor can they do the same with us, but Lucy will work as a gateway between us and them should they need help."

"Capricorn must be doing a good job managing this by himself."

Virgo nodded, "We all look out for each other, especially Leo. He's been active lately and following in his footsteps. Maybe one day, he'll be our next leader."

They giggled and finished their tea. Virgo decided to clean up before she was interrupted.

"Gajeel is really mad at me" Levy sighed, "He didn't even look back when he left."

"Ah, don't worry about it Levy." She smiled, "that's just how men are sometimes, but he seems to have feelings for you. He can't stay mad at you forever."

"Maybe… it's hard to tell though, especially with him."

"You made Capricorn a bit upset too," Virgo added, "you'll get your punishment when he comes back."

"Punishment?!" Levy shuddered.

"Mhmm, here he is now." Virgo smiled and gave a Capricorn a quick kiss on the cheek when he entered the room as she headed downstairs to wash the plates and cups.

"Come with me." Capricorn demanded as he led Levy back outside. Once out in the open, there was Sagittarius waiting for them between two wooden crates that had a bow and a quiver on top. Far ahead on the right of him were target stands on a wide foam board that is supported by wooden ramps. Sagittarius saluted Capricorn and Levy as he explained that she would be his partner today for basic archery practice. He picked up the black composite bow that Levy had stolen from Capricorn earlier and gave it to her.

"This bow was used from one of the members from the old Grimoire Heart. I kept it hidden here when he was killed in battle." Capricorn explained, "he named it 'Solid Wind' but now it belongs to a new master and thus requires a new name. Take good care of it, Levy."

"Oh, thank you Capricorn…but I don't know what to name it yet." Levy said.

"It's quite all right, you don't have to name it now." He smiled, "more importantly, you need to learn how to use it and judging from what happened earlier, I think you figured out how to use a bow when you saw me. But you lack proper form and that is our training for today."

Capricorn handed her the quiver and taught her how to put it on. He instructed her to practice her aim at the target to record her aiming skills. She watched Sagittarius take the first shot first and watched his posture, his form, his aim, and his breathing. He took the shot and landed directly in the center of the target. It was Levy's turn to draw the bow, she took it slowly while Capricorn helped fix her posture and told her to breathe in when taking the shot. She released the bowstring and the arrow landed near the outline of the center. She tried once more, again with Capricorn fixing her posture, and shot the arrow that also landed near the outline of the center but from the opposite side. He told her to watch Sagittarius a few more time and watched as every arrow hit directly at the center every time. She complimented him on his marksmanship and he happily smiled. Levy tried a couple more times on her own hitting the center only twice and the rest around its outline. She stopped to give her arms a break and sighed.

"Your aim is quite accurate Levy," Capricorn complimented, "however you need to practice on precision. You need to be able to be accurate as well precise."

He instructed her to keep practicing as he was going to help train the other members. He's appointing Sagittarius as her instructor for the day. Around late afternoon her aim and precision got slightly better but she desperately needed a break as her aim got worse from her tired arms. She guessed this was her punishment but in return she gained the skills of the bow and arrow. Capricorn returned to Sagittarius to receive a report on her progress. He was pleased to hear her training going well. He took notice of her fatigue as well as the aim in her shot that went with it. He gave her a break and returned with a human anatomy model and was put in the center of the target stand.

Capricorn pinpointed where on parts of the body will only cause injury, but does not guarantee a person to not die from it. Levy paid close attention to his teachings and when it came time to teaching her the methods of killing with a bow and arrow, Sagittarius returned with a quiver of iron tipped arrows. He shot the vital parts of the body that made loud piercing noise through the model especially at the head. An arrow was driven into the heart, lungs, neck, stomach, and major arteries that are located in the body. He gave one arrow to Levy and she noticed how heavier it felt compared to training arrows.

"Levy," Capricorn called, "did you notice the scriptures written in the tail of each arrow?"

"I see…" she replied, "so they are like labels to know what kind of arrow it is."

"Yes." He confirmed, "There are many different kinds of arrows you can make and with modern technology you can combine science for special engineered arrows that does different jobs. This makes the bow and arrow a most versatile weapon and has the safety of range combat."

Before Levy could say something back, she saw Gajeel walking towards their way. She called his name and ran to him to give him a hug. He chuckled at the petite girl, as he saw the human model stuck with several arrows.

"Hmm, I sure wouldn't want to be that guy." He laughed, "how was your training?"

"It was good!" she smiled, "want to see it?"

She ran back before he could answer and took the bow in hand and fired a few shots at the target board. Only one hit the center but was close to the outline of it and the rest were around the outline.

"Not bad shrimp" he said, "it's accurate but it needs more precision."

"That's exactly what Capricorn said" she sighed

"Gihi" he laughed, "now watch this."

He took two pieces of the iron dragon shard and threw them at the same time at the target board hitting it dead center at lightning speed. "Now that is accurate and precise." He smirked as Levy looked amazed at him again.

"Just keep practicing, Levy" Capricorn said, "You will get better in time."

Capricorn handed her bow and both quiver that had training and iron tipped arrows to her. He told her to read the labels carefully and to take extra precautions when practicing. He wished her good luck with the rest of her training. Before Levy could say goodbye, Gajeel had a question to ask her.

"Did you name it yet?" he asked.

"Hmm…" she thought, "the previous owner named it 'Solid Wind', I think I will keep the Solid part but…let's see… Scriptures on the arrows, labels, iron…Ah I got it!"

"What is it?"

"Solid Script." She smiled.

Gajeel grinned with her, "It's a unique name, and sounds much better than 'Solid Wind'. I like it."

"Hmm" she hummed, "Solid Script it is."

They said their goodbyes as they walked back home. Capricorn helped Sagittarius clean up and put away the equipments. He pulled out the shard and smiled to himself. "Solid Script and the Iron Dragon is it? Quite an interesting pair."

Back at the apartment, Levy changed into her pajamas as Gajeel walked in from his nightly showers. He gave her the note that she left, and watched her blush.

"So…I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked.

He knelt down and grabbed both her shoulders as he looked at her eyes with a scowl on his face, "Will there ever be a single morning where I am not mad at you?" he asked.

"Well… there has been a few." She blushed.

"But not enough." he growled.

Before Levy can answer back she was quickly pulled into a deep kiss. She was stunned and wide eyed as she felt her lips being engulfed by his. He continued the passionate kiss and slowly pulled away waiting for her response. Her body relaxed and kissed back and together they shared an intimate moment that she will never forget as her first kiss. Gajeel picked her up and laid her down on the bed crawling on top of her. He caressed her hips and waist as he continued to apply passionate kisses to her lips. He pulled away and nipped at her neck and cause Levy to moan in pleasure at the sensation. He smirked against her skin as he took a little nibble and marked her neck. She hissed at the slight sting but turned into pleasure as Gajeel kissed her gently, Their hips slowly grind into each other, his caresses becomes firmer as he unbuttoned her pajama top exposing her bra and small round breasts. He couldn't resist but to take a gentle but firm grasp at her soft mounds as he left trails of kissed and licks down to her chest. She moaned a bit louder in pleasure as he started to slowly take her pajama bottoms off without him knowing but he stopped when called his named.

"Gajeel…I think it's a bit too soon for that." She blushed.

"It's all right." He smiled, "we don't have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with."

They both smiled at each other as Gajeel lunged to kiss the under-side of her jaw before returning to her lips. He wrapped his arm around her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kisses had subsided, smiling, and laughing as they took quick pecks to their lips before cuddling with each other and falling asleep.

**A/N: NaLu moments next chapter and some Virgo/Capri. Thank You for Reading!**


	18. Strikes and Banners

Chapter 18: Strikes and Banners

There was a commotion in the center of the city that morning. People have gathered to protest against the city hall with their strikes and banner signs. Authorities and soldiers made themselves as a human barricade at the edge of violence as the last resort of breaking the protest. The people wanted answers and they wanted change. Today was a day when more people became unemployed, the inflation increased yet again by a small amount. It was not only city hall that the riot was happening, but around buildings that were being threatened to be demolished as they used themselves as a shield to stop the workers set out to destroy their home and work. It was chaos in Magnolia, and no one wanted to make the first move to avoid further violence. Any by-standers felt compelled to join the protest. Some joined and some hid away to safety. But at the edge of the angry crowd, Lucy and Natsu stood by watching and looking out for familiar faces that may have been pulled in through riot.

"This is awful!" Lucy gasped, "I just hope our friends didn't get caught in this."

"Happy!" Natsu called as he spotted a blue uniform.

"Natsu!" Happy called back as he ran to Natsu, "I can't find Carla!"

"Don't worry Happy, we'll find her."

They walked around the edge of the crowd looking for a certain pink school uniform. Happy tugged on Natsu's vest. "Natsu, why is this happening?"

"Beats me." He shrugged, "but they are in the way."

"This is happening because people are losing more of their jobs." Lucy explained, "and to only make it worse, the inflation is only rising and with less jobs available, people can hardly pay for anything."

"Politics are confusing!" Happy cried.

"I'm with you on that one Happy" Natsu grinned, "I could care less about what they say but this really getting out of hand. This mess looks worse than my house."

"By the way, who is she Natsu?" he asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot" he laughed, "This is Lucy."

Happy and Lucy shook hands and greeted each other. They continued searching for Carla as the crowd became more rowdy. Natsu spotted the pink uniform trapped between a few people.

"I think I found her." Natsu said as he walked towards it, pulling a few people out of his way to let Carla through. "Hey Carla! What were you doing there?" he asked.

Carla rubbed her ears, "What was that Natsu?! It's so loud here that my ears are ringing! You have to speak louder!" she yelled.

Natsu pulled her away from the crowd to have her join Lucy and Happy waiting for them at the edge. Happy ran up to Carla who was still rubbing her ears.

"Carla! Where have you been?!" he said a little loudly.

"You don't have to yell!" she complained, "I was looking for you! Then a couple of people came rushing in and I couldn't get out."

"Speaking of people rushing in…" Lucy added.

The crowd got bigger since they started looking for Carla. It wasn't a safe place to be. They stood there and backed away to stay as near the edge of the crowd as possible should anything go wrong. Lily was stuck in the middle of the crowd and spotted Natsu at the edge. He squeezed his way in between people gaining mean glares along the way. As soon as he got through the angry mob, he spotted Happy, Carla, and the familiar blonde girl at the party. Happy and Carla waved at Lily as he happily waved back to all of them.

"It's nice meeting you again Lucy." Lily smiled.

"I remember you!" she gasped, "You were with Gajeel back at the party!"

He nodded, "You guy shouldn't be hanging around here, especially you two kids." he said as he pointed to Happy and Carla.

"We can't get back home…" Happy complained.

"We won't be going anywhere until these people leave." Carla added.

Before Lily could speak there was a gunshot that was fired in the air that frightened the crowd. An officer standing in the doors of the city hall was yelling at the crowd to go home or be arrested. The crowd wasn't convinced and only angered them more as the authorities did their best to push them back.

"This is getting dangerous!" Lucy yelled through the noise, "we can't stay here, Natsu!"

"If ya'll can't get home, you can stay at my apartment!" Lily said, "It's a few miles back and the crowd isn't covering the path to get there either!"

Natsu didn't move and continued to watch the chaotic event happening in front of him. With a determined look, he stood his ground.

"Happy." Natsu called, "Take Carla with you and go with Lily. All right?"

"Aye, sir!" he yelled and grabbed Carla to go with Lily.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"My job as being part of Fairy Tail." He answered, "if anything goes wrong that could seriously hurt people, it's my job to stop it."

"You're going to go up against a crowd and a team of soldiers?" she said blankly, "what are you going to do? Throw a bomb and blow them up?"

Natsu grinned, "I don't see why not! It could work."

"No it won't, idiot!" she yelled as she smacked him in the head, "I was being sarcastic, I didn't mean it litrally!"

"Ow" he cried, "you should say what you mean then."

Lucy pouted only to have her attention to another fire of a gunshot from city hall with an officer telling them to start demolishing the building the people were trying to protect. The demolition team turned the engine of a bulldozer and crane as they slowly drove forward to the crowd to intimidate them to move.

"They can't be serious!" She gasped, "they are going to end up hurting them!"

Before Lucy could go on, she noticed Natsu missing who was already running towards the vehicles. She yelled his name but was drowned out by the noise of both angry and frightened crowds. He reached into to the pockets of his pants and vest and threw three smoke grenades: One at the crowd, one at the vehicles and one at the soldiers barricading the crowd from getting through. The crowd began to panic. Some went to fell for their lives and some stood their grounds. In a quick flash Natsu has manage to sneak in mini grenades thrown or placed near the engines of the vehicles. Before visibility was turned to zero from the smoke spreading, a series of explosions boomed in through the noise of the crowd making more run away at the site. The vehicles were caught in flames with their engines or tires destroyed making them completely useless as the workers panicked and fled their stations.

Lucy was covering her nose and mouth as she called for Natsu through the noise of screaming people and turmoil. Her eyes squinted from the sting of the smokes as she blindly tried to find her way out. She was suddenly grabbed from the waist and was pulled aggressively against her will.

"Hey! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Oye, Lucy! Relax it's just me!" Natsu comfirmed.

She called for him again but ignored her and kept running somewhere safe, somewhere less crowded and somewhere where they can see. Lucy was carried against by his shoulders and was stuck wondering how she ended up in this situation until her thought was broken when she felt his hand graze her butt from the arm that wrapped around her waist. Lucy blushed and squeaked as she pounded Natsu on the back demanding to be let be put down. He ignored her but eventually turned to a corner where it was safe to put her down. Lucy noticed his hand still at her butt and was now very annoyed.

"Lucy," he grinned, "You all righ-!"

Lucy slapped him in the face, "Idiot!" she yelled, "this doesn't give you an excuse to grope me!"

"Whaaa-?" he exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek, "Oye, Luce, what are you talking about?"

"Just what did you do back there?!" she asked.

"My job, it stopped the riot didn't it? They don't call me 'Salamander' for nothing!" he grinned ,"by the way, you are a lot heavier than you look."

Lucy sighed, "that really doesn't have to do with anything…"

"If someone filled you with black powder you'd make a good bomb." he complimented?

"Just what exactly goes on in your head?" she sighed, "Where do you keep all your bombs and grenades anyways?"

Natsu grinned, "I got deep pockets."

"Wha-?"

"Man…" he interrupted, "all that running made me hungry, you know a place where we can eat?"

Lucy blinked at his short attention span but just shrugged it off knowing it was hopeless to fight against it. "Let's go visit Grimoire Heart" she said, "The air in the outskirts is cleaner than it is here."

"Okay" he smiled, "let's go!"

* * *

Lily quickly made their way towards Gajeel's apartment with Happy and Carla. They complained for some reason that the smoke in the area was getting a bit thicker than it was in the morning. They spotted Wendy in the alley covering her mouth with a handkerchief. She waved at them and called their names.

"Wendy?" Carla asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Carla!" she smiled, "I was off to another appointment, but then the rioting blocked my way and all of sudden this smoke just started spreading. Fairy Tail was too far, so I ran here."

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt back there."

"Mm" she hummed and looked at Lily, "Lily? Are you heading to Gajeel's apartment?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "come with us, it's safer and, not to mention, cleaner there."

She agreed and joined the party as they headed towards home. Lily unlocked the door to the apartment letting the three inside as Happy and Carla looked around.

"Wow this is bigger than Natsu's house!" Happy said.

"No it's not," Carla argued, "It looks bigger because it's clean and tidy unlike that slob that keeps his house a mess."

"It's not much, but it is home." Lily said.

"Where's Gajeel and Levy?" Wendy asked.

"Those two lazy asses are probably still sleeping."

"I will go wake them up!" Happy yelled as he ran towards the door and opened it.

"Wake up!" he sang and suddenly looked shocked as he slowly closed the door and ran to hide behind Carla. Gajeel and Levy were yelling behind the door; mostly Gajeel.

"Idiot!" Carla yelled as he smacked him, "You don't just open someone's bedroom door. Have some manners in someone's privacy!"

"I saw them half naked… I think they were about to do the 'do'…." he blushed.

Carla's eye twitched and looked stunned and what he said as Wendy and Lily slapped a palm in front of their face. They soon heard loud stomping and a gruff voice cursing behind the door as they were about to face a very angry mercenary.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Capricorn yawned as he was about to give his order to the members of Grimoire. They were going to go to the market to restock on their food. His posture was bit… lacking from the normal and his eyes were dark which he hid under his dark shades. As they were about to leave Leo walked up to him.

"Hey man," Leo called, "when was the last time you had sleep?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone would notice, but I haven't been sleeping as of late." Capricorn replied his voice rough from exhaustion.

"Look, why don't you take a break today?" He suggested, "You've been doing everything. So let me take charge of the group for today."

Capricorn thought it about it for a while. True, he has been doing everything he can and sacrificed sleep to work by himself at night. His mind was starting to become fragile as the stress and turmoil that he kept locked away, bottled up for many years, was just waiting to just shatter and explode as it kept stacking. Perhaps it was time that he had a right hand man, and face facts that he isn't as young as he used to be; although he wasn't that old at all. He's the eldest of the member and being leader takes a good toll on him to do alone.

"Leo..." Capricorn sighed, "I am appointing you as my second."

Leo smiled and stood proudly like a soldier. "I promise, I won't fail you!" he saluted.

"Good." He nodded, "now get going before it gets dark."

Leo gathered the rest of the members and after they made sure they were ready to leave, he led them out. Virgo was the last to leave until she was pulled in by Capricorn before closing and locking the door in front of her. She looked up at him and was pulled in to a kiss. He picked her up and set her down on a wooden crate still locking lips together as he caressed her waist and hips. They continued the deep kiss as he eased her down on her back still grabbing on to her waist.

"Finally alone" he grinned between kisses.

"You're supposed to be resting." She laughed as she pulled her head back as he gently kissed her neck.

"I don't give a damn about rest when I can have this." He stated.

They both laughed and embraced each other. A loud banging came in from the door. They jumped and looked up to another knocking. Capricorn groaned and growled from the inside of his throat as he set Virgo down on the floor. He opened the door and saw Lucy and Natsu.

"Hi!" Lucy greeted, "I saw Leo and the others leaving and he said you'd still be here, is it all right if we stay here for a bit?"

Capricorn didn't answer. He didn't want to answer because he felt a bit frustrated and so he opened the door widely for them to come in. He offered them what little food they had left as they sat in the mattresses by the weakly lit bonfire. He sat down next to Virgo, while Lucy sat next to Natsu happily eating his small meal.

"What happened Lucy?" Capricorn asked.

She explained what happened that morning about the riot and what the government was doing and what they attempted to do. She told them how Natsu stopped the demolition team and caused some panic in the crowd. Capricorn took the information in but was too tired to make something of it in his head.

"I see…" he mumbled, "I wonder how long these sort of riots has been going on?"

"They've been happening for quite some time now actually" Natsu explained, "You see, it started getting worse right when I joined Fairy Tail seven years ago."

"You've been in Fairy Tail for seven years?" Lucy asked, "So that means you were still a kid then."

"Aye." He grinned, "but before that, I was looking for my dad, Igneel. One day I woke up and he was missing. Never came back for a long time so I went out to look for him and I still am looking."

"I'm sorry to hear that Natsu…"

"Nah don't be," he smiled, "Many of us in Fairy Tail are orphans. But we aren't bothered by it."

They smiled at each other. Natsu got up and helped Lucy on her feet. "Let's go back to base," he said, "I'm sure the master needs to hear this too."

She nodded and said their farewells as they head out the warehouse with Capricorn closing and locking the door. He thought back about what Lucy explained. He figured he would need more information during those last few couple of years that they didn't play a part on or experience.

"What are you thinking about?" Virgo asked.

"I need more information about this." He explained, "we've been in the dark for too long, perhaps I can go to the library. It may have some useful infor-."

"No you're not." She said as he grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom. Capricorn protested and was bit shocked by her action. Virgo can be really strong when she needs to be. She threw him on the bed and before he could ask what she was doing, she already had him pinned down on the soft mattress. They looked at each other and Capricorn had sly grin on his face.

"Oh, that it?" He grinned, "you want to get back to what we were doing before?"

He overpowered her as he lunge himself at her lips for a kiss. She laughed and pinned him down against the bed once more seducing him to have his attention elsewhere for what she had in mind.

"Mmm," she moaned in his ears, "I have something else in mind."

Before Capricon could reply, he heard a click sound and something cold against his wrist.

"What?!" he gasped, "Where did you get these?!"

Virgo smiled as he lifted his hands with handcuffs on them. One was attached to her own wrist against his and one against the bed rails.

"What kind of sick and twisted fantasy are you trying to play at here?" he asked.

"This is your punishment" she said happily, "If you refuse to cooperate, I have two more cuffs for your legs."

Capricorn couldn't believe what he was hearing that his own girlfriend would go as much as to bind him in his own bed with her to force him into something.

"Now," she explained, "Doesn't this look familiar…now sleep. Get some rest."

"Is this really necessary?" He sighed.

"No," she smiled, "I just wanted to try something... We can go further later if you'd like but…if you refuse to obey, then I may have to prolong the torture."

He groaned and laid his back against the pillows. He gives up, she wins. He laid there in defeat as the girl kept laying on him, petting his hair. He admits that this was his weirdest but yet happiest loss he had.

* * *

The Council Prison was like a labyrinth. Escape was almost impossible without the help from a member of the Councils. In the waiting room of the lobby Ivan sat impatiently to be called on for a visitors talk with Jose. He already had planned to bail him out but if he refused to cooperate he has another plan to plant false evidence against him to send him on death row. A security officer has called Ivan into a booth where Jose sat on the other end. His face was long and wicked, his lips were black with a long moustache that hasn't been properly trimmed, his hair was long and shaggy and he appears to have not seen a bath in couple of long years. Ivan picked up the phone as Jose picked up his on the receiving end.

"You look pathetic." Ivan snickered.

"You have a unique way of greetings." Jose said, "I don't recall having met before."

"We haven't" he answered, "I want information from you."

"What makes you think I'll say anything?" he spat, "I've been doing hardtime for years and I get a visitor, who is stranger to me, asking for information I may or may not want to give out."

"Think of it what you want, but if you refuse to cooperate I can have you sentenced to hang on the gallows. However, should you give me information that I need, I may get you out of prison."

"Tch," Jose huffed, "where is your proof that you can bail me out of prison?"

Ivan stuck a document into the window both that states for his bail.

"You must be a wealthy man to be able to afford it." Jose smiled.

"I am. Now talk!" Ivan demanded, "What can you tell me about, Gajeel Redfox."

"Ah Gajeel." He smiled, "He was my favorite mercenary. Black Steel Gajeel, they called him. Wanna know why?"

"I don't fucking care about that." Ivan growled, "He infiltrated against my plans and I need to know where I can find him."

"I can't help you there," he sighed, "He's a traitor in Phantom Lord, a useless tool, along with that bitch Juvia Lockser. They joined another organization called Fairy Tail."

"Hmm"

"You know of them?" he asked.

"Yes I do." Ivan grunted, "Tell you what, you work for me."

"Excuse me?"

"You work for me and I'll give you the pleasure of giving Gajeel to you. You work for me and help me find him." He explained, "After I get the information I need from Gajeel and this so called Juvia, I'll give you them to do whatever you please. Torture them, kill them, I could care less."

"That offer doesn't seem satisfying." Jose said, "If you help me bring back Phantom Lord, I'll work for you."

"Fine."

"Why so interested in Gajeel?" He asked.

"He has something of mine, or a girl rather, named Levy McGarden."

"Never heard of her."

"One more question," Ivan demanded, "Do you know of someone named Lucy?"

"Hmm" he thought, "The only Lucy I recall is from the Heartfilia family. Phantom had their eyes on the family for a while to steal their fortune."

"Lucy Heartfilia you say?"

"Eh, doubt it is the same person. So any more question you have?"

Ivan laughed, "I guess I came for more than what I bargained for. Consider yourself a free man, Jose Porla, in a few couple hours. And also one more thing…avoid my son, Laxus. I have my suspicions about him."

Jose grinned and nodded, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Ivan Dreyar." He said as he stood up to leave, "it was a pleasure doing business with you indeed."

He left the prison and ordered a few men to wait for Jose. He stepped inside his limousine and drove away with a wicked grin on his face as he sat down with his arms crossed. "Nothing personal Jose, but as soon you play your part, I'll make sure to dispose of you as well along with Fairy Tail."


	19. Second Mission

Chapter 19: Second Mission

_That same morning…_

Gajeel instantly woke up. He could've sworn he heard something from the outside that sounded a bit like thunder. He peeked into the window and it was definitely not raining. He shrugged and decided it was probably his imagination as he switched his attention to Levy whose back was turned to him while he kept his arms wrapped around her body. Her pajamas top were left unbuttoned exposing her torso and her lacey bra. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought back last night where he kissed her passionately and held her in every sexual manner that was appropriate for the situation. He wanted to do it again and slowly moved his arms to caress her body as he slowly went to kiss the back of her neck. He held her closer to his body and spooned her as his arms went towards her hips.

Levy slowly woke up and moaned a little feeling multiple sense of pleasure. She felt his lips getting closer to the side of her neck and jaw as he gradually kept up his gentle kisses. She raised her arms to touch his cheeks behind her and his lips moved closer to kiss her cheeks. His hand turned her face to her to kiss her lips in a much more gentle passion than last night. He pulled away and grinned against her bottom lip.

"Morning, shrimp" He whispered as he pecked her bottom lip.

"Morning, Gajeel" she smiled as she turned around to wrap her arm around his neck. "I hope you don't mind morning breath." She blushed.

"Nah," he smirked, "you barely have it. Is mine bothering you?"

"Nah" she smiled, "still smells a bit like that spearmint mouthwash you have."

"Gihi, good." He laughed as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss with tongue and a bit of teeth. He pulled her to have her straddle his hips as he sat back up kissing her chest and neck now. His arms wrapped her tightly at her waist as Levy moaned in pleasure while throwing her head back a bit. Gajeel slowly let the back of her pajama top drape low as he reached for her bra straps.

"So" Levy interrupted, "what was that about waking up mad every morning?"

"Mmm, I don't mind waking up like this every day from now on."

He forcefully pulled her in his mouth as his kisses became more stronger. She kissed back with as much strength as she can copy against his lips. She grabbed tight on his mane and rubbed his muscle with her other hand. They both moaned into each other's mouth as Gajeel moved onto her neck again pulling on her pajama bottom to reach his lap. He worked his hands on the bra strap and once he heard light snap the door opened abruptly with a boy looking at them in blue uniform singing at them to wake up.

They both stared at the boy who now looked stunned as he went to slowly close the door again. Levy looked down at her half exposed breast and torso and yelled while grabbing the pajama top to cover herself. She jumped off Gajeel's lap as he yelled at the boy.

"Who the fuck are you and how the fuck did you get in?!" he yelled.

The boy quickly closed the door that time, and Gajeel heard his footsteps running. He also heard a sound of other peoples voices and looked back at Levy who was red as a tomato franticly searching on her bag for something to wear.

"Lily!" He yelled as tried to get up off the bed, "God fucking dammit! I'm buying a damn lock after this!"

He stomped his way to the bedroom and swung the door open. He saw Lily and Wendy with two other children next to them.

"Lily! You better have a damn good reason for letting these fucking brats in!" he yelled.

"Whoa man, just calm down." Lily said, "This is Happy and Carla."

"I'm so sorry this idiot invaded your privacy." Carla apologized as she strangled Happy by the neck.

Wendy nervously giggled a bit, "Carla, I think Happy needs to breathe... I may be a good doctor but I can't raise the dead."

"Go ahead and kill the brat!" Gajeel growled, "he's seen too much than what he needed to see."

Lily laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't think he would go and ruin a special private moment between you and Levy."

"That's just it!" he snarled, "because of this shit. Nothing happened!"

"You sure about that?" Lily raised a brow and nodded towards Levy, "looks like she got a hickey on her neck."

Gajeel turned around and saw Levy shrinking herself in her orange sundress. She indeed felt like wishing for the floor to eat her right now for forgetting about the mark on her neck.

"I can probably fix that" Wendy said as she skipped towards Levy and pulled her to the couch applying cream and make-up on that spot.

"I can understand why Wendy would be here." Gajeel said, "But what I don't understand is why those two brats are here."

"I'll explain everything," Lily assured, "just put some clothes on first, there's children here."

He huffed and walked to his bedroom slamming the door close. He walked out wearing the red shirt and bandanna, Levy gifted to him, with the other pair of black of sweatpants. He sat down next to Levy on the couch as they faced Lily who was sitting on the dining table with Happy and Carla while Wendy sat on the kitchen counter eating a yogurt. Lily proceeded to explain what was going on to Gajeel and Levy. He told them what happened that morning with Lucy and Natsu and how things got out control.

"I hope Lucy is all right." Levy sighed.

"Don't worry," Wendy smiled, "if she's with Natsu then she's probably all right."

"If they are, then they should be back at the base." Gajeel added, "I'll probably go there and see what's up."

"I'll go with you" Levy said, "I haven't seen Lucy in a while."

"Fine" he grunted, "you coming too, Lily?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and babysit these three." Lily smiled.

"Uhm, I don't need a babysitter!" Wendy complained, "I can't stay here though, I have other appointments to attend to."

"Cancel them" Gajeel commanded, "If the riot is still going on, you won't be going anywhere. So, I'm putting you in charge until we get back."

"Wait! Why does she have to be in charge?!" Lily protested.

"Because you're such a wimp when it comes to disciplining children, you're too soft!" he explained, "Wendy here, made more children cry than I have."

"They cry because she gives them shots!"

"Exactly," he grinned, "Wendy, if these brats get out of line go ahead and poke them with the thickest needle ya got. Stab them with it for all I care."

"Okay!" Wendy smiled.

Gajeel patted her head and left the apartment with Levy following behind her. Happy and Carla looked at Wendy.

"You're not really going to give us shots are you?" Carla asked

"That depends," Wendy smiled, "when was the last time the both of you had your booster shots?"

"We're not telling." Happy said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Fine, I have copies of everyone shot records anyways." She said as she stuck her tongue out back at him as Happy sulked in defeat. Lily sighed and slouched against the couch thinking of what to do for the rest of the day.

When Gajeel and Levy reached base they talked to Lisanna about seeing Makarov and if Lucy or Natsu had been here. She shook his head and told them to wait at the lobby because Makarov was having a meeting with Laxus. They sat down and waited. Levy was bored from waiting and went to visit Jet and Droy at the infirmary only to find them asleep in their beds. She quietly came back to Gajeel and wanted to have a conversation with him instead.

"So, are you always mean to children?" she asked.

"I was the meanest kid in the block myself," he smirked, "haven't changed since then."

"I don't think I could ever be mean to them. They're so cute."

"They are evil, annoying little shitters." He growled, "They are like a booger that just won't come out of your nose and leaves a messy trail of snot when it does."

"That's disgusting, Gajeel." She groaned, "you should try being nicer to them."

"I punted one across a field before." He smirked, "bounced like a ball too after hitting the ground."

"You're just awful!" she gasped.

"Gihi" he laughed, "I was just kidding. I just didn't like being around all the lovey dovey crap their parents give them."

"Why? Didn't your parents give you anything?"

"My dad left me when I was a kid." He replied, "he was a real dick head and then one day he left me. He used to be in a band called 'Metalicana', gave me his guitar too, but soon the band disappeared with him. Never looked back again that day and realized that I needed to get stronger if I'm going to make it out here alone. So I joined Phantom Lord…and for a while it worked. Then I met Juvia. Since we were both social outcast, it was nice to know that we weren't alone. But we're over it now, so don't give me any pity."

Levy said nothing and sighed quietly. She didn't expect him to open up more so suddenly. She couldn't help but feel a little sad for him even though he told her not to, but she was glad that she's understanding him a lot more now. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Lucy call her name, followed by Natsu behind her.

"Levy!" Lucy called.

"Lucy!" She called back as he grabbed her hand and went elsewhere in the lobby to talk.

Natsu greeted Gajeel with a nod and he nodded back. He went ahead to talk to Lisanna and she said the same thing as she had told to Gajeel and Levy. He said his thanks and sat few couple of seats next to Gajeel watching the girls talk among themselves.

"It's good to see you again!" Levy smiled, "I heard about what happened this morning. So, how are things going with Natsu?"

"He's a nice a guy" she replied, "and he's also equally idiotic as he is nice…but he's a good person."

"Are you two going out on dates yet?"

"No" she laughed, "At least I don't think so…he's really weird at expressing himself. He said I'd make a good bomb…though I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not."

Levy giggled. Before Lucy asked her a question about Gajeel, she spotted the red mark on her neck. She smiled widely which caused Levy to stop giggling.

"Lucy?" she called.

"Levy!" she sang, "looks like you were busy with Gajeel." She pointed at her neck.

Levy blushed and gasped, "I thought Wendy, covered that up…"

"It's all right, it's barely visible." She smiled, "I was your maid before, and we're best friends right? So I will know if something is…off about you."

"By the way," Levy interrupted, "Where do you live now? Virgo said you don't live in the warehouse anymore."

"Oh right." Lucy replied as she took out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote her address down. "It's by the river side." She said as she gave the paper to Levy.

Laxus came out from the office and smiled at Lisanna who happily waved at him. He then huffed as he glared at Levy at the corner of his eye and left the lobby without speaking to the other members.

"I still don't like him." Levy mumbled.

"Don't mind him," Lucy whispered, "I'm sure, he won't be bothering you any time soon."

Lisanna called for all of them to proceed to Makarov's office. After a while, Makarov was lecturing Natsu about his brash actions and but at the same time he was grateful that he manage to stop the riot without causing further harm. He pinched the bridge of his nose saying that they will have to work twice as hard for the next few months until the events have calmed. He sent Natsu and Lucy on a retrieval mission, to deliver a few crates that is hidden in an abandoned hospital left by a different team. Natsu happily accepted and pulled Lucy's arm to start their mission as she waved farewell to Levy before heading out the door. Gajeel walked closer to the front desk when Makarov called for him. He handed him a folder and an address. Gajeel opened the folder and studied the contents of his mission. He grunted and nodded in reply and walked away with Levy following behind.

"What's your mission, Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"I'll tell ya when we get back home." He replied.

They took the route to where the riot was. There was only the clean-up crew now as they both saw the signs and banners left on the ground. Levy wanted to stop and examine the place, but Gajeel held on to her shoulders to keep walking. He was only planning on seeing the aftermath of the event but he didn't want to risk staying to avoid being caught suspicious, or if there was a chance that one of Raventail's men was caught in the middle of the riot.

Gajeel found Happy and Carla playing a board game with Wendy and Lily at the dining table. When the door closed, Wendy welcomed them back and asked if they want to play a game with them. He shook his head and Levy agreed to play. Lily offered his spot to Levy as he walked towards Gajeel who was now relaxing on the couch staring at her while she played a game. Lily asked about the folder he was carrying and Gajeel gave him the folder to read.

"Are you taking Levy with you?" Lily asked.

"Maybe," Gajeel mumbled, "She's getting the picture of what's going on in the city, perhaps if I take her to these kinds of mission, maybe she'll understand better about the part we play at here."

"Have you told her yet what you are going to do?"

"No, not yet." He sighed, "I'll tell her bits and pieces of it. This isn't one of those 'good' missions like the first she had with rescuing those two goons. She needs to understand the 'bad' missions we have to do as well. She's too naïve to be able to agree with this, so I'm going to slowly show her the truth."

"Well I hope you know what you're doing." Lily said before he left Gajeel to think on it.

When Levy finished playing the game she approached Gajeel who was studying the contents in the folder. He quickly closed it with a sound of a snap, smirking at her when she jumped to his sudden action. He asked if she wanted to join him on the mission tonight.

"What's the mission about?" Levy asked.

"Some punks stole something of ours." He replied, "It's guarded and it's on a small ship. We are to bring it back on different docking station and from there, a different team will swap with us and carry their package back to base."

"We won't have to do any fighting do we?"

"We'll avoid what we can. Now that you can use a bow, you have more of an advantage now." He grinned, "but that still doesn't mean you're off the hook with hand to hand combat training. If there's no plans for tomorrow, we'll train."

She smiled and spotted Lily walking towards her with a book in hand. He gave her the book about techniques to mastering archery as a gift for her. She happily thanked him and immediately sat next to Gajeel to read her new book. He watched her read for a while before he decided to take a small nap. Levy woke him up later on that night and explained that Lily and Wendy took off to take Happy and Carla home. He grunted and stood up telling Levy to get ready and geared up. She took the camo uniform and leather paddings she used on her first mission. Picking up her bow and quiver, it felt a little heavier on her back. When Gajeel returned, now wearing a different gear from before, he instead wore a brown collared tunic much like his black coat but without the feathers and with only one side of his arm armored in iron plating and guards while keeping his white bandanna on his head. Gajeel noticed Levy's footstep sound heavier.

"Take off your jacket, you can't put a lot of weight on yourself for this one." Gajeel explained.

Levy agreed and took of her leather paddings and jacket leaving her now in just her gray tank top. She strapped the leather paddings back on her body again feeling much lighter when she slipped the quiver on her shoulders. Gajeel checked her quiver to make sure it was the iron tipped ones and took out a few of them to replace a few training arrows to use as a dud. Once they were ready they head out to start their mission.

They reached a port yard with a few ships parked along the docks. They hid behind a freight while Gajeel peeked over with Levy at the small guarded ship.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered, "what do we do? There's nine of them outside."

"Wait for a while" he replied, "we don't know how many there are on the inside. We need to find a way to flush them out."

"How about we split up?" She suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I'll bait them in a trap. You can knock them out once they are close."

Gajeel grinned at the petite girl, "I like how you think." He patted her head and held her shoulders, "All right, but remember I won't be going too far away from you. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She nodded, "Let's do this!"

Gajeel was the first to move and disappeared into the maze of freight cars. She heard him talk through her communicator telling her to be careful. She wished him the same back and crouched to move closer to the ship. She asked if Gajeel was watching and he replied that he was following her lead. She took a training arrow and shot it at the freight closest to the ship making a loud 'clang'. Four men came to investigate the noise. She watched them come in between the freight and saw Gajeel following right behind them. She made her way toward them from the opposite side, taking another arrow from her quiver and drawing her bow out in front of them.

Revealing herself distracted them from Gajeel hitting all four men in the back of the head with a retractable steel rod. His large hands grabbed two of each men in the back of their collars, dragging them on the ground to be hidden somewhere and he was gone again from her sight. She waited a few more minutes before contacting Gajeel.

"Where are you?" she whispered.

"Side of the ship" he whispered back.

She peeked on the side of the freight car and saw Gajeel dangling close to emergency ladders of the ship. She giggled a little knowing how ridiculous it look until she saw a guard getting near Gajeel. She only hoped that he didn't look down to see him but she contacted Gajeel again to get ready to take down the man coming above him. She took another training arrow and drew her bow aiming slightly off to the side of his head. She wasn't planning on hitting him, she wanted to get his attention towards her. She took the shot and the arrow whistled by his head causing him to turn around in her direction.

"Now Gajeel!" she said.

He quickly knocked the guard out and told Levy to make her way up the ramp to board the ship. She did what she was told and a quickly snuck her way to the ramp while watching Gajeel take out another guard that saw her. He saw her looking and made a motion for her to draw her bow before he disappeared around the ship again. She saw what Gajeel meant, and drew a live arrow and shot it at a man's leg. Before he could cry out in pain Gajeel had already muffled his scream with his hands and quickly knocked him out. He laid his back on the side of a door that led to the main control of the ship and knocked. Two men came out to had their heads forcefully bash into each other as Levy walked in and drew the bow pointed against the captain of the ship. Gajeel walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his front uniform.

"Listen here!" he growled as he took out a map from his pocket. "You're going to drive this ship and take us there!" He pointed at the map to the location and shoved him to the steering wheel shaking in fear as he pleaded not to kill him.

"Levy," he called, "if he tries anything against my order or tries to hurt you…shoot him. I'll be back, so wait for me."

She nodded and drew the bow tighter pointed at the man who was about to start steering the ship. Gajeel left and went below the deck. Fifteen minutes later, Levy was starting to get worried. She heard some shooting below deck a while ago. She then heard a sound of splashing outside the room. She backed away slowly to the door to see what was happening while keeping her aim at the captain.

"You stay right there!" she commanded as she slowly kept backing away outside. In the corner of her eye she saw Gajeel dumping a few bodies in the ocean and a few stacked on the life boat.

"Gajeel?" she called. "Are they dead?"

"Don't look, Levy." He said, "Just get back inside. I'll meet you there."

She sighed knowing he was still alive and went back inside. There was a loud splash next, and she figured it was the life boat Gajeel dropped into the ocean as the boat drifted into water with unconscious men on it. He went inside covered in slight blood splatters on his body and face while carry a gray sac. He rubbed his temples looking a bit sick. Levy asked him if he was all right.

"Motion sickness...pain in the ass." he mumbled.

"Oh, I didnt know." she said.

"Are we almost there yet?!" he growled at the captain

"Yes." He quivered, "two miles east."

He hummed and set the bag down and opened it. It was full of handguns and he kept one for himself while reloading the clip. He saw Levy staring.

"You want one?" Gajeel offered.

"Oh..No.. I cant." Levy looked away.

"Well, I'll hold on to them anyways." He smirked, "it's for us and Lily. Maybe I'll teach you how to use one these things."

The ship came to park at a small docking station where a different team was waiting for them. Gajeel tied the captain's hands behind the door handle and met with the other team. He met with them reporting what happened before swapping places. Levy saw something hiding in the stairs that led to the deck with a gun pointed at Gajeel's back. She didn't think, and relied on instinct as she drew the bow and she rushed towards Gajeel. She tackled him down to the ground with her as she shot the arrow that hit the man in the head. The gun fired on impact and barely hit Levy's shoulder but instead at the other teammate that was hit from the leg.

"Levy!" Gajeel called as he sat up and held her. She clutched her stomach feeling sick at the sight of the man with an arrow sticking out of his face and the cries of the other teammate that had been shot in the leg. Gajeel held her and blocked her view.

"I feel sick…" she whimpered.

"It's all right, Levy." He whispered, "you did what you had to."

He kissed her forehead and asked the other teammates if they were going to be fine on their own. They swapped places and head out into the docks as the ship left. He rubbed his head again shaking off the effects of motion sickness and spotted a cart nearby with their package ready to be delivered. Levy looked at the brand that was stamped on the crates.

"This…isn't ours is it?" she asked.

"No, we're smuggling it back to base." He replied.

"So what we were doing at the ship…. We were stealing?! So, it wasn't ours to take back to begin with in the first place?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense," she scolded, "I thought you guys-."

"Look shrimp," he grunted, "There's still a lot you don't know about the outside. I've done these kind of missions plenty of times and it's hard to explain…so it was easier to just show you."

"But still, this is wrong!" she pouted, "You mean to tell me that Fairy Tail is also running a black market?"

"You think I don't know that?" he growled, "You're still a naïve little girl, you haven't lived like the rest of us have. So try to understand where we are coming from. Whether you like it or not, or if it is right or wrong, you're now a part of this."

"Gajeel..."

"It's no longer the life of good wealth, success, and having everything you want. That's now a distant dream and it's the one I can't give you no matter how hard I try."

Gajeel carried and rolled the cart back to base. It was a quiet journey from there and Levy kept to herself thinking about he said. Does she really want to live the life she had before, or is that no longer possible to go back to now that it was taken away from her? If she was as naïve as Gajeel said, then she admits that she had barely scratched the surface of really knowing the outside world.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Gajeel hummed and kept walking.


	20. Shenanigans and Kidnapping

Chatper 20: Shenanigans and Kidnapping

Capricorn didn't know how long he was asleep. He had woken stiff and warm with Virgo who laid asleep on top of him. He wanted to touch her but his arm was suddenly stopped by the handcuffs he had forgotten about. There was something cold he felt on his right ankle, he wiggled it and could hear something metallic and figured Virgo must have cuffed him there when he was asleep. He sat his head up to look at the time but as much as he tried, he couldn't budge to see past and above Virgo. He groaned and dropped his head back down. His stirring caused Virgo to wake up sighing softly.

"Have a nice sleep, dear?" she smiled.

"Sweetheart" he sighed, "do you mind if we take off these cuffs now?"

"Mmm" she hummed as she crawled near his face to give him a kiss, "you didn't answer my question."

He grinned, "Yea, I slept well. You still want to take this further?"

She laughed as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "You have to obey me first." She touched his lips with the tips of her fingers, "Promised me you won't get mad?"

"I'm the one held hostage here" he chuckled, "why wouldn't I be mad? But fine, I promise I won't get mad."

She pounced his shoulders and pinned him, "Good, because I forgot to take the keys with me out of the drawers." She said quickly.

His grin quickly dropped as he stared towards his drawers, on the other side of the room, from the corner of his eye and then back at her who was smiling from ear to ear. _Cute, _he thought but sighed as he tried to make a plan to reach the drawers.

"I love you." He said with a slight sarcasm.

"I know."

"I have an idea… but I don't like it." He stated, "You're stuck like this aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Well…babe, we're going to literally have to rock the bed over there." He blushed.

"Sound's great." She grinned.

Capricorn gave a hearty chuckle, "I'm starting to think you left the key on purpose. This will make an awful lot of noise though and I hope that the others ar-."

"-Are eating dinner downstairs." Virgo finished as she pointed to the ground floor.

"Aw, fuck…"

"Language, dear!" she scolded, "It is not like you to use vulgar words. It is improper."

Capricorn looked helpless, there was no other way to reach the drawers but to move the bed with them.

"The door is not locked." She added, "Want me to yell out for them?"

"Absolutely not!" he commanded, "You will do no such thing! I would rather have them hears us make love in this bed than get caught in this… embarrassing situation we are trapped in. It'll kill my pride if they see us now."

She giggled at how silly he was being. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck in the lips once more. He held her waist tight and wiggled into position for a bit.

"All right." He grinned, "Let's make some noise."

Downstairs the rest of members were happily eating their dinner. They sat at their mattress around the bonfire, except for Leo who was sorting out the groceries into their proper storage.

"You know," Aquarius sighed, "this could have gone a lot smoother. It doesn't take a whole day to go grocery shopping."

"I know." Leo agreed, "Now that I'm second-in-command, I'm starting to feel the heavy burden and responsibility Capricorn faces everyday as the leader."

"They're just groceries Leo. You have to lighten up man," Taurus grunted, "You don't see Capricorn freaking out when he leads the group."

"Give him a break guys," Aries smiled, "He's still, new at this. He'll get better at it."

Leo smiled back, "Thank you, Aries."

"Tch" Aquarius huffed, "You're just saying that because you have a crush on him."

"I'm sorry," Aries huffed back, "but I don't say anything like that about you and Scorpio."

Pisces gasped, "I didn't know you and Scorpio were dating."

"Yeah baby!" Scorpio grinned, "We've been dating for months now!"

"When were you going to tell us?" Libra asked.

"As if it has anything to do with your guy's business" Aquarius scoffed, "So Aries, how come you and Leo aren't dating yet? Huh?!"

Aries blushed as she twiddled her thumbs, "well… you see I uh…he-."

"I don't want to force her into anything she doesn't feel ready for." Leo answered for her.

"Well when you two are ready" Pisces added, "Just don't break her heart or I'll order Capricorn to give you a bald cut from Cancer."

Cancer smiled, "Smooth as a baby's ass, ebi?"

They laughed merrily at their company as they continued to eat their dinner when a loud 'thump' and a metallic screech echoed from upstairs as the sound traveled across the metal walls.

"What was that?" the Gemini twins said together.

The same sound occurred again twice before it had somewhat of a steady rhythm. All the members gasped at what might be occurring upstairs again as they sighed and groaned loudly after. The noise kept going and got gradually louder as it echoed along the walls.

"Not this again…" Sagittarius cried.

"Are they freaking serious?!" Aquarius yelled, "We're eating dinner down here!"

The noise stopped for a bit at her statement but was short-lived and the noise resumed.

"Son, cover your ears!" Pisces said, "Gemi and Mini, you too!" She led her son and the Gemini twins out of the warehouse.

"I'm sorry…" Aries sighed, "I lost my appetite. I think I'm going to join Pisces."

One by one the members of Grimoire left and sat in front of the warehouse. After a few couple of minutes, the noise became sporadic and at random rhythms but still loud as ever.

"Seriously…." Libra sighed, "He's going to kill her."

"They really need a place of their own." Leo stated, "this can't keep happening."

They all hummed and nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a crashing noise and complete silence after. All the members gasped and worried for what might have happened but at the same time they did not want to know.

"Someone should probably check on them." Aries slowly said.

"Leo, you do it!" Aquarius demanded.

"Why me?!" he yelped.

"Because you are our second!" she explained, "don't be a wuss! Be a man and take charge!"

Once again all the members agreed and Leo sighed from the peer pressure as he made his way to Capricorn's room.

* * *

Capricorn and Virgo were starting to get drenched in sweat as they had moved the bed halfway across the room. He caught his breath and thrust his hips with a strong force to move the bed by a centimeter. Virgo was somewhat straddled on his hips as she thrust hers and shifted her body weight to help move the bed along.

"Why is this bloody bed so heavy?!" Capricorn groaned in pain.

"It's not." Virgo she said as she blankly stared at him, "it's heavy because we're both on it."

Capricorn grabbed her waist and pressed her tight against him. "Sorry about this" he grunted as he thrust his entire body sporadically causing the bed to jump a few inches forward. He held his breath and did it again one more time. His grip relaxed at her waist as he breathe hard for air to catch his breath.

"That…" he panted hard, "should've covered… some distance."

Virgo looked over her shoulder, "It did. It covered quite a bit." She smiled and was her turn to thrust her hips to nudge the bed a little closer to the drawers. As she was doing this she felt his hardening length against her thighs. She stopped and blushed a little.

"Why'd you stop?" Capricorn asked, "You can't be tired already from that?"

"I think you're enjoying this." She said with a sly smile.

"Well…" he grinned, "if we could take our pants off, this might have been actually worth it."

"I think I can reach the drawer from here." She suddenly said.

"Huh?"

She pointed at it, "the drawer."

"Oh…Right." He grunted and shifted his body to allow Virgo to stretch and reach the handle of the drawer. Virgo had managed to slowly let the drawer where the key was to slowly slide open towards her. She reached inside and slowly felt where the key is.

"Can you move the bed closer, dear?" she asked.

He grunted and thrust his hips to move to bed by a few centimeters being careful not to hit the drawers. She felt the key at her edge of her finger tips and tried to claw it out. She had already stretched the farthest she can stretch dragging Capricorn with her and if she stretched any further would hurt him.

"Move the bed a little more" she said again.

Capricorn grunted one more time, thrusting his hips to the side. The railing of the bed hit the drawer causing it to tip over. Virgo had grabbed the key before the drawers fell over to its side with a loud crash as it hit the floor; spilling any other contents kept inside the drawers. Virgo held the key victoriously as she held in front of Capricorns face.

"Finally!" he rejoiced.

Virgo unlocked their bindings and got up and stretched their sore muscles and felt blood flow back into their bodies. Their hair and clothes were soaked in sweat and, with a loud sigh, they dropped down the bed feeling exhausted yet again. Virgo smiled and stood up offering to bring dinner for them upstairs. She turned around to leave only for her arms to grabbed by Capricorn and handcuffed from behind. He pulled her against his chest aggressively, playfully tugging on the cuffs and nibbling on her ears.

"I'm putting you under arrest" he whispered, "for sexually harassing the leader of Grimore Heart. Your punishment is going to be severely personal."

"You don't know when to stop do you?" she smiled.

Capricorn smiled back kissing and biting her neck as he caressed and roam her body with his hands. There was a knock on the door.

"Do not come in!" Capricorn growled.

"Uh... it's Leo." He hesitantly stated.

Capricorn let go of Virgo who had a mildly disappointed look on her face. He told her to stay where she was and went back to his proper posture and butler-like personality and met eye to eye with Leo. He noticed Capricorn drenched in sweat.

"Whew" Leo sighed, "you're still wearing clothes."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he nervously laughed, "it's just that there's so much noise up there and I wanted to see if everything was all right."

"Everything is fine." Capricorn said as he headed toward downstairs.

Leo followed him, "What happened to your clothes?"

"I'd rather not answer that."

"Okay, you don't have too" he laughed regretting it for asking, "Everyone had their mind in the gutters, were you two doing some kind of work-out routine?"

"If you can call it that, then yes." He replied as he continued his short and straight forward answer. He grabbed a few snacks and food from the storage for both him and Virgo as he made his way back upstairs cradling the food in his arms..

"So I guess I can tell everyone that it's safe to come inside now." Leo stated.

"Go ahead."

"Are you feeling well?" he asked, "you sound a bit…frustrated."

"Is that so?" Capricorn questioned, "in that case you're in charge again tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said quickly as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and dangled it in front of his face. "Now, no one is to disturb us or I will have Virgo have her way of dealing punishments to those who disobey my order."

Leo stood stunned, "She can't be serious?"

"Oh, she is very serious." Capricorn assured, "Her methods are, indeed, quite interesting."

Leo was speechless.

"Now, remember" he repeated, "No one is to disturb us." He went back to his room and closed the door with a sharp small slam.

Leo scratched his head trying to figure how to explain all this to the other members. As he head out the door telling them that it was safe to come back inside.

Capricorn stared at Virgo who was now sitting down at his bed with only her bikini top and panties on while her ankles were now shackled together. How she managed to do that, he had no idea and how she manage to cuff her own feet, he had no idea of it either. Virgo wiggled her fingers to join her as she kicked the clothes she shed off somewhere in the room.

"Back with the food already?" she smiled, "care to join me then?"

Capricorn gave an evil grin and marched his way towards her.

Leo and the others have come back in settling down on their own cubicle for a good night sleep. Some stayed up a little late socializing for a bit more until they got tired.

"I don't believe that they were working out." Aquarius huffed, "seriously those two are both wrong in the head in their own way."

"When did Virgo buy those handcuffs?" Libra asked, "Wasn't she with us when we went shopping that other day?"

"Don't let her innocent looks fool you" Leo said, "she's more insane than Capricorn is."

"I think they are both insane" Aquarius added, "Virgo for being herself, and Capricorn for being able to put up with her shenanigans."

They hummed and nodded in agreement when a familiar sound rang trough the walls once more. As always, it got gradually louder as it echoed and traveled across the warehouse. The members gave a painful groan as they shoved a pillow to their ears.

"No way!" Libra shrieked.

"Again?!" Sagittarius cried.

"Leo!" Aquarius yelled but found him missing as he turned her to look for him. She found him cuddled under Aries's hair covering both their ears. Leo gave her an apologetic smile.

"Pathetic…" she sighed.

...

Down by the river side, Natsu walked Lucy home with her. After returning from their simple retrieval mission, they went out to eat dinner and got to know each other more. She learned about his severe motion sickness when he rode the cart to ride back to guild only to crash it and having to carry the crate and other packages by hand. Somehow she found it in her to forgive the idiot so easily.

"Thank you for walking me home Natsu." Lucy smiled and gave him a friendly hug.

"You're welcome!" he grinned, "Happy is waiting for me back home, I'll see you here tomorrow, Lucy!"

He waved farewell to her as Lucy waved back yelling her good byes to him. She sighed and made her way back to her own apartment. It was dark in her room and was lit by the dim light of the moon. She felt around the walls searching for the light switch and shrieked to find Jose sitting on her bed. Her screams was muffled by other men who came up behind her wearing the Phantom Lord symbol.

"Lucy Heartfilia" he greeted, "you have grown into quite a magnificent lady."

She struggled to break free from the men holding her. Jose got up and held a finger on the underside of her chin.

"There is something I need from you, before I hand you to Master Ivan" he explained.

He stuck a syringe of sedatives at her arm, "You look tired Miss Lucy. Why don't you rest for a while?"

She tried hard to fight off the effects of the drug but failed when everything soon became black. Jose gave a wicked laugh and left a note at her bed to dare Fairy Tail to come after her. His plan was to flush the members of Fairy Tail one by one and dispose of them quickly and strategically.

"We'll be waiting for you fairies." He smiled as he ran off with his men carrying Lucy who was now put into a large sack. He couldn't help but laugh as he waited for the fairies to take the bait into their trap.

**A/N: Halfway point of the story. Preview Chapter: Chapter 21: A Unison Raid**

** : By now at 9/15/14. Book 1 of this AU story is already written and planned with a solid structure to work with, and is being edited before being posted. Credit still goes to Hiro Mashima for his characters.**

** : Special Preview of chapter titles ahead (not all will be named and some are fake so it won't be a complete spoiler either. They are also not in order but it is something to look forward too)**

** : The Night of Fantasia, Jose vs Ivan, Twelve Golden Keys, Etherion, Capricorn's Sacrifice, Written Among the Stars, Leo The Lion, Now Cast Aways, Mysterious Council Member, To Bring Us Back, Escape to Tenrou, Avoid The Inevitable, Art of War, Acts of Love, An Opposing Proposition, Bad Dealings.**

******: If you have read this far, Thank you very much! Leaving a review always helps me to improve other stories planned in the future.**


	21. A Unison Raid

Chapter 21: A Unison Raid

On the strike of noon, the bar was closing early sending a few angry customers home. But none were angrier than the people gathered inside. Gajeel, Juvia, and Levy stood along with Fairy Tail's Strongest Team. Wendy was sitting next to Mirajane and Elfman as they all stared at Makarov holding the note that Natsu found on Lucy's bed earlier in the morning. Gajeel and Juvia stood in front of Makarov looking at the note.

"Juvia thinks this is definitely Jose's hand writing." Juvia said

"That's also Phantom Lord's symbol that bastard drew next to his name." Gajeel added, "How come pretty boy didn't warn us about this shit sooner?"

"Laxus was kept in the dark about this." Makarov explained, "I suspect that he is now under suspicion. In order for Ivan to gain his trust again Laxus will not be joining any of Fairy Tail's affairs."

"But why kidnap Lucy? How did they find her?" Levy asked.

"Think about it, shrimp" Gajeel said, "I'm going to assume that Ivan now has a general idea where you are hiding, but he doesn't know exactly where and he also doesn't know where I am either. However, Jose is good at gathering information he can hack right through the system and all he would need is a name and then he will deduct things from there. Think you can figure out the rest from here?"

Levy pondered for a while, "Hmm, then the closest person next to you would be Lucy. And not to mention, that, since she was never part of my father's plan, she was never given an alias nor did she had her name removed from the system. So all he had to do was eliminate every other name in Magnolia besides Lucy's, find her last name, track any recent bills or activities that required her identification and use the process of elimination from there. Which led him straight to her apartment."

"You make me proud of ya, bookworm" he grinned.

"Levy's deductive skills is manly!" Elfman yelled while Mira giggled at him.

"But there's something I don't understand?" she asked, "Ivan was never there at the party. How did he know her first name? Let alone, what she looked like?"

Makarov cleared his throat, "That would be my fault as well…Laxus mentioned her name other than Gajeel's"

"Are you fucking kidding me old man?" Gajeel glared, "you are just now telling us this?"

Before he could answer back, Natsu grabbed the note from his hands and clenched his fist around it. "I don't care how they found out" he growled, "The important thing now is to get her back!"

"Be rational about this Natsu!" Erza commanded as she took the note from his hand, "We can't just rush to her rescue, this is an obvious trap!"

"She's right flame brain" Gray added, "who kidnaps a person and leaves a note on who took her and where to find her?"

Juvia cleared her throat, "If Juvia may add something, but…How long has Jose and Ivan been planning this? Juvia thinks we are outnumbered if Jose has rebuilt Phantom Lord with Raventail."

"Don't rain our little parade just yet Juvia" Gajeel smirked, "I have Lily coming in to bring us allies."

Levy gasped as she heard a familiar voice in her communicator. Gajeel noticed her reaction and only smirked wider when she looked at him in the eyes. He went to the doorway to unlock the entrance.

"You heard Capricorn's voice too right?" Levy asked him.

"And you heard right, Levy." Capricorn answered as he opened the door and walked inside the bar. The rest of Grimoire Heart walked inside one by one with Lily who now stood next to Gajeel. They all looked angry and determined as they stood side by side.

"I know our the agreement was not to fully meddle with Fairy Tail's affairs" Capricorn explained as he faced Makarov, "But this is something we absolutely refuse to ignore."

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza asked.

"Lucy is our friend too" Virgo answered, "we are here to help rescue her."

"Master, can you trust them?"

Makarov didn't complain against it, "Our organization is too small to take down two organizations at once and we don' t know how many of them there are, I'm afraid we have no choice. I suppose you would like to know how much we have discussed?"

"No need for that," Capricorn answered as he took off the communicator he borrowed from Lily, "Gajeel had me listen in to this meeting and I already figured out a weakness to Jose's plan."

"I like where this is going." Gajeel grinned.

"Indeed." Capricorn grinned back, "Jose's trap is only focused on Fairy Tail's members but not on us. He relies on information from the system but we don't exist in it and thus have an advantage over it. Therefore, Ivan and Jose are blind to us."

"An element of surprise, huh?" Gray commented.

"Yes." He affirmed, "But I will assume that he will prepare a back-up plan. However, he's not the only one who has access to information." He took the folder that was pinned beneath his arms under his jacket and threw it on a table.

Gajeel opened and studied the contents in it containing information about Phantom Lord from the past, "Where the fuck did you get this?" he asked.

"Old documents I kept during my younger days at the old Grimoire Heart." Capricorn answered, "It's only for references."

Gajeel handed the folder to Makarov as he studied its contents and any information that seemed valuable. "Perfect" he nodded, "this will indeed help us formulate a plan."

"Will you guys be able to handle it?" Gray asked.

"Of course we can." Capricorn answered, "I've had them all trained to know enough."

"Well I'm just making sure," he added, "I mean I heard from Levy that you guys were her servants and maids before. So I find it hard to believe that a bunch butlers and maids can take down another mercenary clan."

"Are you questioning my methods?!" Capricorn growled, "Do not take Grimoire Heart so lightly!"

Gray shuddered from the scary butler as Juvia was now shaking her hands apologetically in front of him. "Gray-sama did not mean to offend you" she said, "Punish Juvia instead."

"Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked.

"Gihi" Gajeel laughed, "Hey ice princess! I'll have you know that this butler used to be in one of the three strongest and darkest mercenary clan that followed the disciples of 'The Black Mercenary'."

"The Black Mercenary?" Levy asked.

"Aye, Zeref." he answered.

"Enough babbling, you brats!" Makarov commanded, "come gather closer, we don't have much time and we need a plan!"

They all gathered tightly in a circle, debating on a plan to execute and adding back-up plans. Natsu didn't care much for planning and was getting more impatient as time goes by. He wished he could march in and save Lucy right away but sadly he won't be able to do this alone without the help of his teammates. Two hours later they have come up with a plan.

"Fairy Tail attacks from the front!" Makarav explained, "keep their eyes on us, and give Grimoire the chance to attack from behind. Remember the back-up plan! This is an all-out raid with two organization working together as one! A Unison Raid!"

They nodded and grunted in agreement.

"You have one hour to prepare! I will join this raid and take full responsibility for what may have happened to Lucy, but we will bring her back here safe and alive! Now move it brats!"

Both teams parted ways to prepare to attack Phantom Lord. Gajeel, Lily, and Levy stopped by their apartment to quickly get geared up. Levy went ahead to the bedroom gathering her quiver and bow. Gajeel stopped her when she went to reach for her bag, grabbing her arm in gentle grip.

"Gajeel?" she called.

"You're not going, shrimp." He commanded.

"What?!" she gasped, "Why not?! Lucy is my best friend! I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!"

"I said you're not going!" he yelled back, his possessive side taking over. "That is exactly what Ivan wants you to do! If he sees you there, you'll be nothing but a big fucking target stamped to your forehead and he'll probably hurt or even kill Lucy because all she is bait for you to take! Is that what you want to fucking happen?!"

Lily grabbed Gajeel on the shoulder and pulled him away from Levy, "Hey man!" he scolded, "That's going too far now!"

"No." he growled, "I'm telling her what she needs to know!"

Levy stood stiff trying to figure what she should do. In her conscience, one is saying Gajeel is right but the other is saying to help save her friend. Her train of thought was interrupted when Gajeel hugged her tightly against his chest.

"I'm asking you to trust me…" he said, "There was a reason I was called Black Steel Gajeel."

"Why?" she replied.

"I'll tell you about it one day, but…" he sighed, "Look, I'm not stopping you to hurt your feelings. I'm doing this because I want you safe. And believe it or not I want your friend to be safe and alive as well. I'm doing this for you, Levy."

Lily kept on watching as Levy nodded her head slightly. Gajeel broke the hug and packed a few things in his rucksack. He walked up to Lily and patted him on the shoulder.

"Stay here and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He said and left the apartment.

Lily went up to comfort Levy saying that Gajeel means well and was only protecting her. He offered her to make something to eat to calm her nerves and she only nodded while she sat in the bed having a battle with her own thoughts. After a while, she finally made her decision and decided to disobey Gajeel's order, not because she felt useless but because of the constant worrying for both him and Lucy. Should anything happen, she wants to be there to do something about it but she needs to get Lily out of her way first. She needed a plan. _I can't overpower him…I'm too small. _She thought, _If he notices I'm missing he'll contact Gajeel. I have to knock him out…Sorry,Lily._

Lily came back in the bedroom with a folded diner table and placed down a warm soup for Levy.

"Thank you, Lily" she smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled back, "need something to drink?"

_This could be my chance, _she thought. "Water please."

"All right, I'll be right back." He turned around and walked to the kitchen.

Levy frantically searched for something to hit him with. She unplugged the table lamp made of stainless metal and hid behind the door. When Lily came back with a glass of water, he saw the bed empty and quickly turned around when the door squeaked shut to have his face whacked by a lamp. He fell backwards and hit his head on the railings on the end of the bed and lost consciousness. Levy felt bad and stuffed a pillow under his head so he doesn't wake up against the hard floor and wrote an apology letter next to him. She grabbed the spare scarf in Gajeel's closet and snuck into Lily's room and grabbed the hooded rain coat he let her borrow on that first day outside. She readied her quiver, replacing any missing slots with new ones, put on her leather paddings, took her bow and left. She wasn't hoping to this alone and headed to Fairy Tail base to ask the last two people she knew that will hopefully help her.

"Jet! Droy!" she yelled as she quickly opened the infirmary doors.

They looked at Levy who now pulled her hood down. They both have recovered from their injuries yesterday and made a temporary residency in the infirmary.

"Levy?" they both called, "What are you doing here?"

"I need your guy's help." She explained, "I need you to accompany me in taking down Phantom Lord with the other teams."

"Are you crazy?" Jet gasped, "It's not safe to be there!"

"Jet's right." Droy said after, "Did Gajeel put you up to this?"

"Yes he did!" she lied, "Look, I have no one else to help me and you two are the only people left that I know. If you don't want to help me, then fine! I'll go by myself! And when Gajeel finds out then you two can share the blame with me! Or worse, if something happens to me."

"Hey now…" Jet shuddered, "That's taking it a little too far, you can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious!" she glared and slowly left the infirmary.

"Wait!" they both shouted, "We'll go with you, you can't be out there alone!"

"Thank's guys." She smiled.

"So who are we meeting up with?" Jet asked.

"Fairy Tail's Strongest Team and Grimoire Heart." She answered.

"Hey, why do they get team names!" Droy complained, "We should have one too!"

"Yeah!" Jet agreed, "Something cool and badass!"

"Okay." She smiled, "What about Team Shadow Gear? Or do you guys have something else in mind?"

"Hmmm" Jet hummed, "I'm not really good at naming things."

"I got nothing either." Dray said after.

"Okay it's settled then" she smiled, "we are now officially called Team Shadow Gear! So come on lets go!"

At around late afternoon in a makeshift camp made near Phantom Lord's territory, Fairy Tail's Strongest Team parked a few little wagon cart filled with crates of different assortments of weaponry. They geared up and prepared for a battle against Phantom Lord. In one cart, Erza stood by sharpening her collection of swords and lances with a flint. She has a special casing, she invent herself, that lets her carry up to ten weapons on her back. She made a complaint of how she can always carry more but it will cause her to use too much energy. And so, she strategically chose something that would fit every scenario she can come up with. Natsu was loading bombs and other types of explosive onto his body. While it is true the he has deep pockets to carry at most ten mini grenades, Lisanna bought him a few strap casings for him a few couple years ago when he was just starting his first few missions. He polished his favorite flamethrower, adding a few fuel canisters to his bag to take with. And for good measure, he took small flamethrower gun that he had a pair holsters for. He smashed his fists together and letting everyone know that he was all fired up.

Juvia stood next to Gray admiring him in his work. Gajeel walked up to him and noticed that he was fidgeting around with gadgets and mechanical devices. He took note of Gray wearing a mechanical pair of gauntlets that had a few wire tubings that came out of it.

"Yo Gray!" Gajeel called, "What's with the fancy gloves?"

"This" he emphasized as he held his arms up, "is my own invention. It lets me attach a canister of liquid nitrogen and with a press of a button, I can release it into my hand so that anything I touch freezes."

"Is that it?" he grunted, "you'll have to take a lot more than that to beat Phantom."

"There's more to it Gajeel, watch." Gray pressed a latch on the forearm of his gauntlets and a pair of blades came out from the sides of his forearms. "I can also make the nitrogen travel through these making anything I cut to also freeze."

"Hmm," Gajeel hummed, "I've never seen a gadget like that."

"My weapons are only as strong as my imagination." Gray stated, "as a weapon master, it's not about mastering the techniques of how a weapon works but rather on being creative to extend the use of a weapon. That is what I focus on."

"Gajeel-sama is so clever!" Juvia fawned.

"Tch" Gajeel huffed, "so what else you got?"

Gray pulled out a small cannon that was slighty bigger than a rocket launcher. Its ammo was also his invention that causes it to splatter shards of ice due to high pressure of both liquid nitrogen and water molecules in them. He took a compact bow and a quiver full of specialized engineered arrows that cause liquid nitrogen to pumped into the air on impact. Gajeel was instantly reminded of Levy. He wanted to make a short call to Lily to know how she was doing but was interrupted when Makarov came to the camp telling to move out as the members of Grimoire was now set and ready to attack on their signal. The call would have to wait.

* * *

In a cold damp cell, Lucy was shackled against the wall. Her arms were dislocated from the weight of her body with her feet barely touching the floor. She woke up from her unconscious state and immediately groaned in pain from the slight movement of her body stretching her shoulders. She slowly lifted her head up to see where she was.

"You're awake." said Jose who approached the cell in front of the bars. He showed a wicked grin to Lucy as three other men came to join behind him.

"Why are you doing this?!" Lucy cried, "Let me go, you creep!"

Jose laughed roughly, "No. You're going to give me something I need."

"I have nothing for you to take!" She huffed, "You're wasting your time keeping me here!"

"Are you not the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia?" he asked.

"How do you know that?!" she gasped.

"You see…" he smiled, "I have ways of digging through information, and your response was all I need to confirm that you are, indeed, a descendant of the Heartfilia family." The other men behind him complimented Jose of his brilliant deduction skill. He turned around and ordered to keep quiet while he ask Lucy further question.

"Let's get to the point." Jose added, "I want the all the fortune the Heartfilia family has inherited, and you're going to be my ticket through there."

Lucy took a moment to take in his request and laughed, "You're information is outdated. The Heartfilia's fortune ended with my father, not a penny left to our name!"

Jose's eyes widened, "You're lying!"

"No." she retaliated, "you're efforts were for nothing! Now let me go!"

Jose didn't seem convinced, but he has ways of getting back what should be his. He snapped his fingers and the three men behind walked closer. "Aria, Sol, Totomaru!" he called, "Ready the Convergent Cannon and aim it at Magnolia!"

The three saluted their master and left to their own stations at their headquarters.

"Cannon?!" Lucy asked, "how's destroying the city going to help you?!"

Jose only smirked at her, "A message for your Fairy Tail friends that if they don't come here soon, I will keep firing the cannon until everything in the city is nothing but a pile of ash!"

"My friends will stop you!"

"I know you have a connection with the McGardens" he suddenly said, "if you're here, then the little shrew should still be in the city, or perhaps, now a Fairy Tail member. I will bet my life on it."

"She doesn't have anything she can give you!" she spat.

"But I have you, don't I?" he laughed, "As long as that brat still holds the family's legacy, I will use you as my ticket into getting it. Your family name may be worthless now but the McGarden's will do. All she has to do is marry and give her consent for her heritage to be passed on to her husband."

"She isn't going to agree to it!"

"Oh?" he smiled, "Would she let a faithful servant and friend suffer for her then?"

"Yes." She lied, "we hardly know each other. We aren't friends, it was just a job."

"Liar!" he sang and laughed, "make yourself at home in this cell, I'll be back for you."

He gave a wicked grin and left her alone in the cell as he made his way to his station to control the cannon and ready to give out orders.

* * *

Capricorn and the others stood by behind trees behind Phantom Lord's Castle. The castle was surrounded by a dirty lake that was deprive of aquatic life and a small moat that reeked of feces and urine. Virgo was sitting by him with a bored expression on her face. They were waiting for the signal to make their attack as they stood by and mentally prepared themselves. He studied the landscape and the castle, making a mental note of the members he saw that took residency in it.

Leo stood by Capircorn following his lead and studying his methods, "What's with these guys?" he asked, "with the purple hood and all, this looks more like a cult than a mercenary clan."

"Don't let their looks fool you, Leo." Capricorn lectured, "I've seen clans more bizarre in what they wear, but yet, it's not the uniform and the gear that made them dangerous. It's the pride and ambition of the holder that comes with it."

Leo understood and waited a little bit more wishing he had his patience. Aquarius however, had little patience to begin with.

"Seriously," she huffed, "She's probably dead by now! This is taking too long!"

"Don't say that!" Taurus cried, "I never had the chance to fully admire her hot body!"

"How can you admire someone annoying as her?!" she protested.

"Aquarius," Leo called, "you and Lucy, why don't you two ever get along?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Why do you care? You got a crush on her too or something?"

Leo blushed at her remark before Aries said something, "Actually he did, but…" she stopped, "I'm sorry…forget what I said."

Aquarius gave a confused look before realizing what could be going on between the two of them. _Love rivals_, she thought. She chose not to say anything about it. On any given circumstances, she would be a complete bitch about it, but since they were going on a dangerous mission it's better to hold it off for later afterwards.

"Enough talking now." Capricorn ordered as he saw Makarov giving them a signal before he made his way back to the Fairy Tail team. "It's time to move! Sagittarius, take out those three guards watching this side!"

Sagittarius gave a salute at his order and quickly shot three arrows aimed at their heads. The hit was swift and clean as their bodies dropped with a quiet thud. Capricorn gave the signal to move in by pairs at a time. Virgo and Capricorn went first as they stood behind the back gate and gestured them for two more to come join them. Virgo went ahead and picked the lock of the gate and soon all of them were crowded and together again. She managed to unlock the gate and just in time to hear fighting and explosion coming in from the other side of the castle. She smiled at Capricorn who grinned back at her as they made their way in to attack from behind.

The two teams began their attack from both sides with little knowledge that a third team is soon to come along and join them. Team Shadow Gear was not far off from Phantom Lord's Castle. Levy could see it from where they were while leading the way as Jet and Droy followed from behind her. She remembered what Gajeel told her and did well to conceal her face with pieces of cloth and her hooded jacket she borrowed from Lily to protect her identity. Her bow was drawn ready to shoot an arrow at an unexpected attacker as they stood between the tree with a full view of the castle.

**A/N : Originally this was going to be a very very long chapter (8k word count) so I re-edited it so that it splits into two parts. Exam week slowed me down so I'm going to go ahead and put another chapter preview for the next part. **

**- Chapter preview: Chapter 22: Black Steel Gajeel.**


	22. Black Steel Gajeel

Chapter 22: Black Steel Gajeel

Lily woke up with a hard headache. Even though the pillow was neatly stuffed underneath his head, he felt the hardwood floor as his blood pulsated in the veins of his head. His vision was blurry and blinked a couple of times to let his brain catch up from his now conscious state. He groaned deeply and slowly stood up with a slight back ache from laying on the hard floor. He remembered Levy attacking him with a lamp as he pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some tension. As he called out Levy or Gajeel's name, there was no home to answer him. His first action was to contact Gajeel immediately but he could be focusing on a fight at the moment and decided against it. Instead he contacted Warren and pinched the button attach to his collar three times.

"This is Warren speaking," the man answered from the communicator, "What can I help you with Lily?"

"Warren." Lily groaned, "I need you to locate Levy's communicator." After replying back to him, Lily wished that she at least brought that along with her while Warren checked his computer to pinpoint a geographic location of where she was.

"Looks like she's headed to where the others are, towards Phantom's territory." Warren replied.

"Dammit!" Lily cursed, "Can you connect me to Elfman?"

"Sure thing."

After a few low dial hums and a click a deep voiced answered him, "What do you want, Lily?" Elfman asked.

"You up to help me rescue a certain damsel in soon to be distress?" Lily asked.

"Rescuing damsels is manly!" Elfman roared.

"Good." He smiled, "You were at the meeting right? Let's meet up at the crossroad to Phantom's."

"Aye!"

The call disconnected and Lily gave a stressed sigh as he went to grab his great sword. "Well…" he sighed, "At least the big lug is easy to persuade." They met an hour later and Lily explained the situation to Elfman. He agreed on helping him find Levy and quickly made their way to Phantom Lord.

Back at Phantom Lord's Castle, purple cloaked men were in the front lines of the entrances guns and sword drawn and pointed at team Fairy Tail. Gray and Erza had their blades and swords out cutting through the purple fabric of Phantom's men, staining them red as their bodies hit the floor. Gajeel and Juvia were taking down their own set of army, favoring a deep crushing blows of hand to hand combat and stealing guns to fire back at them to avoid wasting their own ammunition. They're plan of attack was strategic and resourceful as they slowly push their way to the entrance of the castle.

"Juvia!" Gajeel roared as he threw a dragon iron shard at the head of one of Phantom's men sneaking up behind her.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun!" Juvia gasped.

"Don't let these fucking pawns get the better of ya!" he growled, "you were one of the Elemental Four for crying out loud!"

"Juvia has not been in a raid like this after leaving Phantom." She blushed feeling embarrassed for being a bit rusty.

"Tch," he huffed, "These fuckers compared to the old Phantom are just pathetic!" Gajeel let out a roar as he charged through five men and taking them out in one swift slash of an steel broad sword he had hidden in his black trench coat as gave out his signature laugh when their bodies hit the ground. He heard Natsu yelling and sounding annoyed.

"What the hell is… why are there so many!" Natsu roared as he pointed his flamethrower at them, lighting several men on fire, "We're not going to get to Lucy fast enough like this!"

Natsu left and he went back to camp to grab a rocket launcher and knelt down when he came back aiming it right the door to Phantom's castle.

"The hell are you doing, flamebrain?!" Gray yelled.

"Moron!" Erza scolded, "Put that back! That's for last resort emergencies only!"

"I don't care!" he roared, "I'll count this as an emergency!"

Before any of them could say a word againts him, Natsu had fire a shot and caused an explosion near the entrance door as several men came flying in the air from the explosion. Immediately more of Phantom's men rushed to block the entrance to prevent them from coming in.

Natsu loaded another rocket into the launcher, "Get out of my way!" he roared as he shot another rocket directly near the men as it exploded when it made impact with the ground, sending more men flying in the air. Natsu dropped the launcher and rushed at the opening to head inside the castle; throwing grenades and other bombs towards enemies that got in his way. Gray picked the launcher and yelled for Natsu to come back to them but was already gone. Before they could follow him inside, there was a blaring noise coming from the speakers outside the castle. The top peak of the castle had mechanically moved to the side as a large barrel of a cannon erected out in front of the castle. Jose's voice came through the speakers.

"Fairy Tail!" he greeted, "welcome to my home! And for some of you, welcome back home!"

Gajeel and Juvia glared where the voice was coming from when Jose greeted them.

"See this cannon here?! Her name is Jupiter!" Jose pointed out as the cannon began to glow.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Gajeel yelled.

The cannon made a loud humming sound followed by the mechanical clicking of the gears of the machine before firing loudly and causing an explosion somewhere in Magnolia.

"He's shooting at the city!" Erza yelled and pointed her sword toward the cannon, "Coward! Your target is us!"

"I'm just re-paying the favor to the city!" he laughed, "Every fifteen minutes Jupiter will fire and if you Fairies don't find a way to stop it, I will keep firing this cannon until there is nothing left of the city!"

"We will stop it before another fire is shot!" Erza commanded.

"Oh? And what about poor Lucy?" Jose mocked, "Make your choice Fairies, the city, or the girl." The speakers clicked as the air became silent.

Gajeel was the first to break the silence, "Well what are you idiots standing here for then?!" he growled as he ran inside followed by Gray, Erza,and Juvia who followed after. They came across separate hallways as most of the halls were cleared already by Natsu leaving trails of debris and fire. They split up into two teams: Gajeel and Erza went to find Jose, Gray and Juvia went to find a way to stop the cannon leaving the rest to Natsu to save Lucy.

* * *

Capricorn and the others had fought half the remaining members of Phantom, nearly emptying the fortress. Their teamwork and numbers made quick work of this raid but now their concern was finding a way to take down Jupiter.

"Cowardly tactics!" Leo growled, "that's our home he's destroying!"

"I expected as much." Capricorn said in a calm manner, "Grimoire Heart had the same weapon except it was on air battle ship. I didn't know Phantom also were able to acquire such a weapon. Perhaps I underestimated them a bit."

"How are you so calm about this?!" Aquarius huffed, "Seriously, show some concerns that they are using our home as target practice!"

Capricorn only grinned, which only infuriated her even more, "Are you serious?! You're happy about this?!" she yelled feeling quite flustered.

"What?" Capricorn grunted, "No, I'm happy because I know how to stop it and I have the blueprints of this castle memorized. I know where it is. I promise you they won't be firing another shot."

"I'm sorry..." Aries interrupted, "when you were going to tell us you had a map all this time? Why did you not bring it?"

"I have it memorized. I didn't think that we would need it." Capricorn replied.

"Really, dear?" Virgo scoffed, "you can think of a plan to raid half this mercenary clan in a quick amount of time, but not think of bringing a map for us?"

"I said we didn't need it." Capricorn replied back to his girlfriend sounding a bit annoyed now. "I told you all already…" he sighed, "I have it memorized."

"I think you're missing the point here." Virgo sighed.

Before they could argue meaninglessly back and forth Gray and Juvia called out to them from the other end of the hall way. They greeted each other knowing well that they were safe but quickly returned to the focus of shutting down the cannon. They came to an agreement that they will split up one more time. Virgo was going to lead half the members with Juvia to find Lucy as Gray and Capricorn will lead the other half to destroy the cannon.

Gray and Capricorn ran towards a long hallway and found a skinny silhouette from the light of the window standing in their way. They stopped to look at him as he smiled and started bending his limbs in ways that was physically impossible without breaking a bone. He had green hair, and wore a brown suit and monocle on his left eye.

"Greetings!" he smiled as he bent his arms awkwardly, "I am Sol! And I will not let any of you go any further!"

"Get the hell out of our way, you mutilated bending freak!" Gray growled.

"Hue, Hue!" he laughed, "Sorry, that's not the answer I wanted to hear!" Sol pressed a button and the hallway soon became clouded with dust and the floors began filling with sand that came out from the roof. Their vision was blinded, and it became harder to breathe. Stepping on the sand made it hard to move and lastly they heard water dripping down from the roof as some of the and slowly became mud. Sol's laughter could be heard as he attacked them with his fists knocking them all in the sand and mud.

"This is not sand." Capricorn stated as he saw his muddy clothes begin to slowly solidify into a rubbery like substances making his movements much more harder. "He's planning to suffocate us!" he yelled as realization hit him.

Sol continue laughing as he continued punching and knocking down them all down into the mud to try to cover them all with it all over their bodies but most importantly into their air ways.

"This is stupid!" Gray yelled as he released liquid nitrogen from his modified gauntlets and places his palms on the mud that stuck to his body making them solid and brittle. As soon as he forcefully broke away, he went to Capricorn and the others to the same destroying most of their clothes in he process and peeling off a few layers of skin from the substance that stuck to them.

"Cheater! You can't do that!" Sol cried as he lunged at Gray to flail his arms and pound his fist senseless at his head. Gray grabbed his limbs forcefully and released liquid nitrogen from his hands cause Sol's clothes to freeze and go right through his skin. Sol howled from the cold burns that singed his skin as he tried to pull away only to be grabbed again from that face and one his legged for the process to be repeated again as the cold burnt and froze half his face. Gray then threw him in the muddy sand as he was covered in the same substance they were in as the it quickly solidified a bit into a rubber like material, completely crippling Sol's movement.

"No fun! Never let me have my fun!" Sol cried as he hopped towards them for one more attempt to stop them by blowing up the area around them as he held the detonation button close to where they can see it.

Before Sol can press the button, a large fist sent him flying against the wall. Elfman gave a proud roar as he picked Sol's limp and rubbery body up and threw him out the window followed by a squeaky scream as it faded when Sol was quickly descending to the hard ground waiting for him.

"Elfman!" Gray called.

"Man!" he roared back.

"You big lug," he smiled, "why are you here?"

"Eh?" he grunted, "Lily told me Levy would be here."

Capricorn and the others were a bit shocked at why Gajeel would bring Levy here. He stepped forward close to Gray. "Was Levy with you all?"

"No." Gray answered back, "Gajeel came here by himself and I'm assuming he left her behind his home."

Capricorn gave a sigh, "No matter" he nodded, "Let's just shut Jupiter down quickly so we can search for her."

Everyone left at haste, making their way to stop the cannon from firing a second time with only a few minutes left.

* * *

Team Shadow Gear walked by the entrance of the castle examining the dead bodies that were sprawled against the dirty ground. Levy held tight to her bow, ready to shoot an attacker. Jet and Droy stayed close feeling shaky and mumbling to themselves about how this was a bad idea. Levy paid no attention to them as she carefully walked towards the entrance of the castle. She stopped when she heard a squeaky yell and looked up to see a green haired man fall and hit the ground with loud splat in front of them. Jet and Droy panicked seeing someone fall to their death as they yelped and hugged each other close for comfort. Levy's heart skipped a beat as she gave a startled yell but she has seen death before and was glad that the person wasn't from Fairy Tail. She looked back behind her teammate who were still clutching to each other as they shook from shock.

"Are you two, all right?" She asked.

"This is a bad idea, Levy…" Jet sighed.

"Yeah, let's turn back now. It's not safe here!" Droy said after.

"But we just got here!" Levy pouted, "I'm not leaving until I find Gajeel and Lucy!"

"Did you just not see this guy fall from above?" Jet pointed, "what if you end up like this guy?!"

"Stay away from the windows then" she huffed, "If you're not going then I'll go by myself. You two can stay here and keep it clear when we get out of here." She left in hurry and went inside. Jet and Droy called after her but she was already gone from their sight a few seconds later leaving them both to carefully thread through castle grounds.

* * *

Natsu ran and ran through endless hallways until he came from a locked door. His instinct tells him that this could be where they are keeping Lucy and attached a C4 bomb on the door. It exploded and shattered into pieces as he ran through the smoke to find himself in a machine room with a man standing in front of it with black and white hair and a black line of face point running through his nose wearing a red coat. The man turned around and threw a grenade towards Natsu.

Natsu immediately ran for cover as he took a flame thrower gun and fired at him. He countered back with a weapon similar to his which overpowered Natsu's flame.

"I am Totomaru." He greeted, "Just like you, I'm a demolition specialist and I have more year of experience to understand the properties of fire."

"I don't really care!" Natsu growled, "Give me back Lucy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Totomaru smirked, "As if she was yours to keep. If you ask nicely perhaps I'll reconsider using her as ammunition for the lovely Jupiter."

He pointed up to the core that powered the cannon that fired on Magnolia. "In just nine minutes this cannon will fire again!" he smiled, "Would you rather save your girl or the city?"

"Why the hell are you giving me choices when I can do both?!" Natsu yelled as he dashed towards him in a fist fight.

Totomaru avoided his punches as he grabbed his own flame gun and fired at Natsu. He was quick to counter it with his fire leaving them both at a stalemate. Natsu winced from a burn on his arm and retorted to throw as many explosive he has in his possession all at once toward him and the core. Natsu took cover as Totomaru barely managed to escape the explosion. There was a crack at the core and Totomaru growled to see the precious machine damaged. He stood up only to be pushed back down by Natsu who now was in close range to handle him at close combat.

Since he was only specialized at using fire and explosion from long range, he had a major disadvantage as he tried to get some distance towards Natsu. The machine started to hum and Totomaru gave a wicked laugh as Natsu looked up the core of the machine to see it activating.

"Two minutes and this cannon will fire again!" he explained as he used Natsu's confusion as an advantage to attack him back. Natsu however was quick and shoved a grenade into his mouth.

"Then let's give this one a try!" he growled as he pulled the pin and threw Totomaru againts the core of the machine and quickly ran for cover. When the grenade exploded, all the other bombs Totomaru had left exploded with it and destroyed both him and the core. Gray and Capricorn then came in seeing the aftermath of the destruction followed by half his teammates.

"Nice work, Natsu!" Gray complimented.

Natsu grinned at his compliment as he walked towards them. "So did you guys find Lucy?"

Gray shook his head and explained the new plan of shutting down Jupiter and splitting up half the team. But before he could finish, Capricon gently shoved them out of his way as he walked towards the door that was past the core of the machine that led to a computer room. He eagerly sat down and skillfully typed away at the keys and button as if he was researching for something.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked as he peeked inside.

"We don't know if that machine is fully shut down." Capricorn answered, "It's still possible that destroying the core may have only delayed Jupiter from firing. It never hurts to make sure. Besides, I may find something useful here."

"What about Lucy?" Natsu complained, "Aren't you going to help look for her?"

Capricorn shook his head, "You people go on ahead and take my team with you. I'll stay here. I'll be fine on my own."

Gray and Natsu took Capricorn's team with them to search the every places of the castle to find Lucy. Capricorn stayed focus on his task at the computer, making sure that Jupiter was no longer functional and pulling up every file he had access to.

"Etherion…Project Face?" Capricorn questioned as he looked at files he found suspicious. "I've heard of Etherion but what is Face?" he went deeper into the system and found a black folder file and opened it to find it containing only three letters.

"E.N.D?" he questioned, "I do not understand…"

* * *

Gajeel and Erza made their way inside a large chamber with a large mosaic designed window behind them. Both had their swords drawn out as they faced each other from back to back. As they neared the center of the room a smoke grenade was dropped from below them, reducing their visibility to zero. They gasped and sharpened their instinct waiting for an attack as a large man came from the smokes and thrust a large palm in front of their bodies. Gajeel and Erza were sent flying back and hit the wall, knocking the wind out of their bodies.

"Gajeel!" the man greeted, "it's been long since I felt you!"

The smoke started to clear a little but it was still hard to see but enough to tell to see the man wearing a green and yellow robe with a green top hat and a blindfold across his eye.

"Aria!" Gajeel growled, "you blind bastard!"

"I see now," Erza interrupted, "He has no reason to use his sight and thus uses something that will make us lose ours or put us in an environment where relying on sight becomes a disadvantage."

Gajeel grunted to her correct assumption, "He's martial artist, he doesn't believe in the way of the sword and considers himself a poetic Buddhist. Whatever the fuck that means."

Aria began crying, "Such beautiful deduction skills. Such beauty in her voice. Gajeel why must you torment my emotions much further!"

"When we're done kicking your ass you'll have something real to cry about you bi-polared freak!" he spat.

Aria gave a playful laugh as he covered more of the room with smoke. "I'm afraid it is I who will be doing the ass kicking, Gajeel!"

"Cowardly tactics" Gajeel huffed.

"No matter," Erza stated, "If you can't see your opponent, then trust your instinct to feel him out instead!"

Erza swung her sword in front of her as they heard a grunt retreating away from her. Gajeel was next to swing his sword as they heard another grunt but this time he felt a large palm hitting his side but was weakened from the attack. Gajeel took this opportunity to strike again from the direction he was hit. No one hits him and gets away with it. His sword was blocked by another sword followed by Erza's voice.

"Gajeel!" Erza warned, "Focus! Do not let anger cloud your instinct!"

"Whatever." He scoffed. He didn't mean to accidently attack Erza but she was right. He needed to focus.

Erza gave a battle cry and threw a spear in front of her that followed by Aria's scream as it struck somewhere in his body. Gajeel listened carefully and followed the heavy steps from the attack and swung his sword from where he predicted Aria would be. He felt the sword chop something off as he heard Aria scream again and retreat for another attack. At one point, Erza lost her guard and was knocked off her feet and she felt her sword being taken away from her.

"Gajeel!" she called as she pulled a different weapon and pulled out a lance, "he has my sword! Be on guard!"

"God dammit you red-head." Gajeel growled, "How did you let that happen?! The sword was in your hands."

"Was…" she sighed, "I dropped it when I was knocked off."

They waited for an attack, and the smoke began to clear a little. Aria took that chance to charge behind Erza to impale her with her own sword. The sword was inches away from her back and it was blocked by a large great sword followed by Lily's voice to warn Erza. Lily parried the sword off his hands and stuck the great sword in Aria's heart.

There was no scream, only a sigh in defeat. "There was a third person?! Not two?!" he gasped as he exhaled his last breast before his large body slumped in front of the sword. Lily pulled it out and groaned in disgust to see his sword caked in blood.

"Thank you, Lily." Erza said.

"Glad I got here in time!" Lily smiled, "You're lucky I was able to react quick."

"Lily?!" Gajeel yelled, "Why are you here?! Who's keeping an eye on the shrimp?!"

"About that…" Lily chuckled as he explained what happened in the apartment.

* * *

"She did what?!" Gajeel gasped.

"I saw Jet and Droy waiting outside," Lily added, "apparently your girlfriend is already inside this castle."

"Let's hope the others found her." Erza prayed.

"Hell no!" Gajeel yelled, "I'm looking for her right now!"

Gajeel quickly ran off toward the chamber doors and was hit with something that was made of wood on the way out, knocking him off his feet. Erza and Lily went after him only to be stopped when they heard a gunshot and saw the bullet hit the ground near their feet. Jose stood behind Gajeel and shackled his hand and feet with an old century thick wooden plank cuffs and a thick iron pad lock. Jose took a dagger and held it against his throat warning Erza and Lily that if they came any closer, he'd kill Gajeel. Jose attached chained weights on his cuffs to make it much harder for him to overpower him as he kept the dagger closely touching the skin of his neck.

"You fairies have spoiled my plans long enough!" Jose growled, "I want Gajeel back, he was my favorite and it would be a shame if you made me kill him."

"Spending your time in a shit hole must've killed your common sense." Gajeel spat, "What makes you think, I want to go back to being a Phantom?"

"Levy, is that her name?" Jose taunted, "You will do what I say again, if you wish to see her unharmed."

"I swear if you lay a hand on her, I'll display your head on a mantel!"

"Let him go!" a woman's voice said from the door. She held her bow drawn with the arrow pointed at Jose. Jose turned around pulling Gajeel with him intending to use him as a meat shield.

"Shorty, you better have a damn good reason why you snuck in here!" Gajeel groaned.

"I'm saving you! Stupid Gajeel!" Levy huffed as she release her hold on the bow to remove the cloth and hood of her face, revealing herself as she held and drew the bow again towards Jose's head.

"Dammit, Levy!" he yelled, "why would you- ugh!"

Jose kicked the back of his knee causing Gajeel to kneel down. Jose knelt down with him, still holding the dagger against his neck. Jose smirked at Levy and in her response held the bow tighter and her scowl grew deeper.

"I said let him go!" she repeated in more commanding voice.

"My, you sure quite the spitfire," Jose smirked, "Stupid girl. Gajeel is my property."

"No!" Levy hissed her pose getting fiercer, "that big lug belongs to me!"

"Oh?" he laughed, "I didn't realize my little Black Steel Gajeel was taken by a woman. I'm surprised a woman found him…desirable."

Levy was not amused and stood her ground thinking of a way to set Gajeel free.

"Want to know why he was called Black Steel Gajeel?" Jose smiled, "I'm sure he hasn't told you yet. Silly Gajeel. Don't you know it's unhealthy for couples to keep secrets from each other?"

"I don't care about that," Levy explained, "his past was the past. What he's doing now, he's trying to repent for his sin. That much I can see and he's a good person."

"I'll tell you anyways." He said, "I'm sure you know that he has this strange fascination with metal and, I must say, what a wonder metal craftsman he was. Do you know color blood turns to when they clot? Almost black."

"Levy" Gajeel groaned, "don't listen to this asshole!"

"Hush Gajeel!" Jose scolded, "His sword and hands were stained and clotted in his victims blood. He took pride in not washing them and took them in as his trophies. Sometimes he'll use those already blood stained weapon and stain them in someone else's blood and soon blood mixes in thick in steel and with time they eventually turn black. He was a real killer, quite a sadist he was. Torture, assassination, and public spontaneous killings. He took so much pride in it. Half his killings were not even under my orders but under his own consequences. Quite poetic that he turns out like this now. Though I only summarized what I know. Ask Gajeel for the juicy details should he has the chance or perhaps now? So, Miss Levy? What do you think?"

"This is what I think of your shit!" Levy cursed as he shot an arrow in Jose's arm making him yell in pain as he dropped the dagger. Erza and Lily took this chance to go after him but Jose retaliated fast and drew a second dagger and drove it deep into Gajeel's hips. Gajeel yelled in pain as he was force to stand up from the aggressive pull on his hair driving the dagger deeper into his leg.

Levy drew her bow again ready to shoot him.

"Bitch!" He spat, "If you want him then go fetch him!"

He grabbed Gajeel's back and readied himself to push him out the window. Levy had to stop him and shot Jose in the chest, the arrow driving deep into his lungs. With one last push, he threw Gajeel out the window before his body fell limp to the ground with Levy and Lily screaming after Gajeel as they saw him fall into the dirty lake and sink to the bottom.

Levy panicked thinking of what to do and with one big intake of breath, she gathered her courage and put her bow and quiver down, took of Lily's coat she borrowed and jumped out the window to free Gajeel from his bonds before he drowns. Lily was too late to stop her and she already took a graceful dive. Lily cursed and went after her to help her and dived out the window into the dirty water where they both were waiting at the bottom of lake.

Gajeel pulled on his shackles to try to get set himself free from it. He held his breath but due to the pain from his injured hip, it made it much harder to act. His vision began to blur, facing the facts that he will not be able to break the shackles off him and by the time anyone saved him, it would already be too late and he would've already drowned. Accepting death, he closed his eyes and waited for it. Instead he felt soft lips press against him and felt his lungs fill with air again.

Opening his eyes, he saw Levy's face and lips againts his as she drew back and pulled on his shackles to try to set him free. _What are you doing here?!_ he thought feeling shocked that she jumped out the window to go after him. Lily came into his blurry sight as he helped Levy set him free by using his swords as a tool to break his shackles open. He manage to free Gajeel's arm as he quickly swam to try to break the shackles off his feet. Levy began to feel light headed and was shook by Gajeel to get her to focus and pointed to swim up for air again. Levy swam to the surface and took several deep breath before holding it in once more and dove under the water to meet up with Lily who was swimming up the surface. She figured that he was having trouble breaking the shackles on his feet and swam fast towards Gajeel. She grabbed his face and once more pressed her lips in his to give him air as she tried to break the chains and bonds off his feet. As much as she struggled, she couldn't budge it and became both emotionally and physically exhausted. She saw three figures diving towards them and from the looks of it, she thinks it was Lily, Jet, and Droy who were now coming to help her.

She moved out of the way as Lily plunged his great sword between the shackles on his feet as Jet and Droy pulled on opposite ends to break it. After successfully breaking his bonds, Gajeel injured hip caused him to flail a bit in the water trying to swim but was caught by Levy who helped him swim upwards the lake. But when they were almost halfway up the surface, Levy's body weakened as it cried desperately for air and her body became slightly limp against Gajeel's.

Gajeel noticed her fatigue and grabbed her by the waist while Jet and Droy supported his weight to help him swim to the surface. They gasped for air when their heads popped out of the water and swam towards land where it was cleaner and drier. Gajeel laid on the ground exhausted and in pain with Levy still in his arms breathing hard. She was the first to get up to help carry him immediately across camp and waited for the rest of their team. Lily took note seeing Makarov talking with Jose when he saw them through the broken window of the castle.


	23. Bad Dealings

Chapter 23: Bad Dealings

Jose laid limp on the cold floor bleeding from the chest where the arrow struck. Erza held her sword close to him to stop him from going any further while watching the incident happening from outside the window. She sighed in relief when she saw that Gajeel and the others were alive and was now swimming back on dry land. Makarov greeted Erza as he joined her, pitying Jose at the state he was in.

"I pity you, Jose" Makarov declared, "used like a puppet by my son and now, my children have conquered everything you had left."

"I don't need your pity." Jose spat as blood slowly trickled down the corner his mouth, "Aren't you going to finish me off already?"

"For hurting and threatening my children, your consequences surely equal to that of me killing you right here and now." Makarov growled, "but as the Master of Fairy Tail, I have my own sets of laws to follow."

"How cruel," Jose smirked, "rather have me prolong my suffering than just to end it."

"My children already destroyed everything you had left." He explained, "to kill you will only set ourselves lower to your level. So yes, your suffering will be your punishment."

Jose laughed, "You and your laws. You'll regret that decision. I will come after Fairy Tail again!"

"Knowing my son," Makarov explained, "you won't get another chance."

Makarov turned to leave with Erza following closely behind until Jose was left all alone to his misery. It was not until later he heard footsteps coming from the entrance again that he paid attention to the coming stranger heading his way. Ivan stood tall at the doorway as he held a frightful glare at Jose.

"My old man is right," Ivan smirked as he waved a vanilla folder in front of him. He threw the folder at Jose scattering papers and documents in the air. Jose picked on up and read a file of criminal records and claims, as well as a statement of persecution.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jose yelled as a sharp pain erupted on his chest.

"Falsified evidence against you," Ivan explained, "once you are convicted, you will be sent on death row."

"I thought we were partners," he groaned in pain, "why spend all that money on my bail just to send me back?"

"it was merely for my own gain," Ivan grinned, "my men have planted micro-cameras in this castle before our work began. I now have a good majority of the members of Fairy Tail in my files and with this event that happened, they will be likely suspected for engaging in criminal activity that's enough to get the attention of the Councils."

"Bastard." Jose huffed.

"And you made yourself a complete fool to this bastard then." He added, "I will take credit for stopping you. I will have the Councils trust. They will be my key to Fairy Tail. You've done well serving me but I have no further use for you."

* * *

Virgo and Leo led their team mates into a cellar, the last few places they explored to find Lucy, that led to a small dungeon.

"This has to be where Lucy is" Leo stated.

"There's not many places to search for," Virgo said, "a map really would've been helpful."

"Lucy!" Leo called out.

"Leo?" a weak female voice said as it echoed in the dark halls.

Instantly Leo, Virgo and the others ran to the sound of her voice as they yelled in joy of finding her. Lucy was also happy to found and watched as Virgo picked the lock of her jail cell open. Taurus broke the bonds Lucy was hanging from as Cancer and Leo carried her, mindful of her injuries.

"Thank you, everyone!" Lucy cried.

Virgo comforted Lucy in an warm embrace and made their way to join the others. At the entrance of the castle they waited for the other team to show up and Natsu was the first to show as he ran fast towards Lucy calling out her name and hugged her tightly.

"Natsu…" she groaned, "it hurts."

"Eh?"

Gray ran behind Natsu and he and Virgo pulled on his ears and dragged him backwards to the floor away from Lucy.

"Idiot!" Gray yelled, "don't just hug her so tightly without knowing if she's injured or not!"

"Both her arms are dislocated" Virgo explained in a commanding voice, "squeezing her like could make it worse."

"I'm sorry… I just…Nevermind." Natsu apologized, more fearful towards Virgo than Gray.

"It's okay guys," Lucy said, "He was just happy to see me and I'm happy to see all of you again!"

The rest of the members came and greeted Lucy followed by Erza, Makarov, and Capricorn who were the last to join to see Lucy. They were just as happy as she was and knowing everything turned out fine and in their favor. Makarov called everyone to go back to camp where a few members were already waiting for them.

Gajeel squirmed in pain as Levy held his head on her lap cleaning his face with a cloth while Lily attempted to help clean the rest of him, but more importantly to sanitize the area on his hip where the knife was still impaled.

"This has to come out before it does any more damage." Lily explained to Levy.

"Can't we wait for Wendy?" Levy gasped, "That's going to be very painful, she must have something that can help."

"We have medical supplies that we packed, I'm sure it's enough." he said, "the longer we wait, the more risk there is of further injury."

"I vote for the shrimp's decision." Gajeel grunted, "I don't think I can trust you with this sort of stuff."

"Oh please, I can do this with my eyes closed."

Lily called out to Jet and Droy to assists him and they held Gajeel firmly in place as Lily prepared to pull out the knife. He took a firm grip and pulled it out slightly before Gajeel lifted his body and yelled in pain. Immediately Lily let go as Jet and Droy were knocked off their feet.

"Fuck!" Gajeel yelled.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped

"Idiot!" Lily growled, "Don't move!"

"Oh fuck you!" he growled back, "this isn't exactly painless!"

"Levy...please distract him while I work on this."

"Uhm…I'm not sure how" she muttered.

"By the way shrimp," Gajeel interrupted as he looked up at her, "you aren't exactly off the hook. You and I are going to have a very long talk after this."

"Fine, we'll talk about it later." Levy smiled as he looked downed on him, "I helped saved your life, you know. So you owe me."

"I still owe you from that fucking bet" he added, "did you mean it?"

"Mean what? That you owe me?"

"No." he grunted, "when you said that I belong to you. Did you mean it? Are we officially a couple now?"

Levy smiled and placed her small hands on his face, gently rubbing it. Gajeel relaxed at her touch and but was short lived when a sharp pain came from his hip when Lily quickly pulled the knife out.

"Fucking hell!" Gajeel yelled as Lily quickly covered his open wound with a cloth and applied pressure to stop it from bleeding.

"You act like as if this was your first serious injury." Lily teased.

"It's not, but it doesn't change the fact that this shit still hurts!"

"Oh I haven't gotten to the worse part yet." Lily grinned as he pulled out a bottle of hyrdrogen peroxide.

Levy looked wide-eyed when he took the bottle out and reached for a cloth and folded it into a thick small square. She took the folded cloth and placed it in Gajeel's mouth explaining to him to bite on it as she gently tugged it between his teeth. She lay her forehead against Gajeel's as they waited for Lily to pour in the pain. He took his pants off down to his upper knees to clean the area thoroughly and poured. She heard the liquid pour and sizzle on to his wound. Gajeel clutched the ground tightly and groaned loudly as he tried to lessen the pain by focusing on only Levy who smiled at him against his forehead. When Lily finished, he quickly wrapped his hip in gauze and helped pull his pants back on his waist.

Levy patted Gajeels head as she took of the towel off his mouth that nearly ripped in half from his teeth. "Does it hurt that bad?" she asked.

"Applying it on surface wounds isn't too bad, still hurts, but when it comes to deep wounds then you really feel the difference."

"Well it's done now, so just rest, all right?" Levy smiled as she brushed and caress his hair with her fingers putting him in a state of relax.

A few minutes later The rest of the team joined them and Levy cried out Lucy names and both were happy to see each other safe and sound. Everyone was doing something, whether it was talking or addressing to their wounds. Makarov and Capricorn stood apart away from the camp discussing what they had found out. After everyone handled their own business they helped those who were injured back to Fairy Tail.

The members of Grimoire went back to their warehouse to rest and Gajeel and Lucy were injured enough to be sent to the infirmary at Fairy Tail base and waited for Wendy along with Lily, Natsu, and Team Shadow Gear. When she got there she attended to Lucy first, to place her shoulders back in place with Jet and Droy helping her. She then gave her pain killers and a shot of weak sedatives to help her sleep tonight. Wendy gave Natsu some cream to help with muscle and joint pains and taught him where to apply it and how to massage it. It was now his mission to apply daily care to Lucy until she is better.

Wendy then walked her way into the next bed where Lily, Levy and Gajeel were waiting as she put on a new pair of latex gloves.

"All right," she smiled as she sat down next to Gajeel who was laying down the bed, "What happened to you this time?"

"Knife wound, It's no big deal" he grunted.

"Well let's take a look then" she replied as she help pull his pants down to his knees, and undid the cover of the gauze, "that's a deep wound Gajeel. I'll have to run some test to see if there aren't any nerve or bone damage."

Wendy got up to grab some surgical tools to examining the deep cut on his hip as well applying antibiotics in his wound. She ran a physical examination for any sign of severe nerve damage telling him to move his toes, lift his leg, and move it in ways he has control over. She sighed in relief and prepared to stitch his wound close.

"Well you got lucky and it only tore through muscles" she explained as she carefully stitched him, "I'm going to advice you not to walk on that leg for a while and stay off of jobs until it is fully healed."

"Tch" he scoffed, "Who's going to pay the bills when I'm bedridden?"

"Don't worry about it Gajeel," Lily replied, "I can manage to work and pay for everything by myself."

"Mhmm" Levy agreed, "I can also help too!"

"Like hell I would let you go alone on jobs shrimp!" Gajeel growled.

"Oh I won't be alone" She smiled, "I have a team with me."

"Team?"

She pointed to Jet and Droy, "We're now Team Shadow Gear! It just happened today actually."

Gajeel raised a brow towards Jet and Droy, "Can they handle it?" he asked, "you know, I don't trust them protecting you when things go wrong or have you forgotten Ivan is still looking for you?"

"I can handle it." Levy assured, "Besides, you taught me how to defend myself. You have to trust me that I can do this."

"I don't like it."

"Well you can't always be by my side forever," she smirked, "until your leg heals, you're pretty useless. So I guess this is good practice."

"The hell you saying, shorty?" Gajeel growled, "I am far from useless. I still have my other leg and you'll regret saying that!"

"No, she's right." Wendy agreed, "unless you plan on hopping in one leg all day after her. You'll be too slow to do anything."

Gajeel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He scowled and crossed his arms waiting for Wendy to be done with her work. He couldn't wait to get home and forget this day ever happened.

"All done!" Wendy smiled, "now go home! And if I catch you walking on that leg…"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." He shrugged as he sat up and pulled his pants up to his waist. Wendy gave him an adjustable crutch to support his weight and made his back to Lucy and Natsu to check on her conditions. Gajeel slowly adjusted to the feeling of using a crutch and was accompanied back home by Lily and Levy.

* * *

Back at Phantoms Castle, members of the Council were retrieving dead bodies and putting them a bag. Ivan stood there taking glory for defeating Phantom that he didn't commit. He watched happily as they he saw them take Jose into custody and he gave one of the officers, named Lahar, the a copy of the folder he showed to Jose.

"I see," Lahar said, "You did well Sir Dreyar, I shall see to it Jose is put on trial. For Fairy Tail however, cameras aren't sufficient evidence to convict someone of crime. We hardly know you, Sir Dreyar, but we have been finding them suspicious."

"So, you'll interrogate them, yes?" Ivan grunted.

"No." Lahar explained, "but I will send someone to infiltrate with Fairy Tail. If they know the Council is watching them, then I will assume to will put up an act. But you're information should provide us a cover to watch them without knowing."

"I don't see why not just arrest them all" Ivan huffed feeling disappointed.

"If what you say is true, then we will act and have them all on trial." Lahar explained once more, "but like I said, cameras can be faulty evidence that can be easily tampered with. We will however acknowledge your request and send someone in undercover."

"Fine." Ivan smirked, "Who will you be sending?"

"His name is Doranbolt."

* * *

Gajeel forcefully opened the door to his apartment, as he slowly limped towards his couch muttering curses on his way and cursing Jose for causing him injury. Levy went to the bathroom to clean up and change while Lily gathered their belongings back inside the apartment. When she came out in her pajama bottoms, Gajeel wasted no time getting in after her followed by Lily who was carrying his clothes and towel to assist him in his shower after an argument during Levy's shower about helping him or not.

She brushed her hair as she faced the bedroom mirror and checked the drawer to see the will still sitting where she left it. Her eyes shifted under the bed looking at the box of clothes she bought for herself that she said she was going to wear when she feels ready to take on the world. She took it out and set it on top of the bed. Before she could open it, Gajeel was done with his shower, walked inside and slammed the door shut. She squeaked in surprise, to a see pair of glaring red eyes at her.

"Let's talk." He demanded as he limped towards her.

She sat down feeling like a kid about to be scolded by her parents, "Gajeel?"

"Don't let this become a habit of yours." He said, "how can I keep you safe when you disobeyed what I just said about leaving this apartment when I'm not around?"

"I don't regret my decision Gajeel…" she explained, "If I wasn't there, to stop Jose from killing you, and to stop you from drowning. You wouldn't be here talking to me right now."

"You wouldn't have to hear my past story from him either."

"But I said…"

"I know what you said." He interrupted, "I was not expecting it, I thought you'd hate me after hearing it or look at me differently. Those memories still haunts me and I hate revisiting the past."

"I'm not going to ask about it. But what matters is living in the now." She added.

"Back to the point," his voice suddenly dark, "What if something happened to you? You have no idea what you do to me and to lose you…"

"But you didn't lose me!" she explained, "I'm still here aren't I? and I thought of the same thing and decided to go after you!"

"I know." He grinned, "I can't fully blame you. I blame Lily as well for letting his guard down."

"Tch," she huffed, "I can handle it. What do I have to prove to you to show I'm strong enough?"

"Nothing," he explained, "I already know you're strong, compare yourself back at the manor to yourself now."

"but still" she winced, "everything I've done was with you. I have to prove it to you and myself that I can survive here without you holding my hands every step of the way."

"What are you talking about, shrimp?" he asked, "I gave you plenty of chances to do things by yourself."

"yeah, but…" she sighed, "not like the things you do."

"What I do, is completely different. And I'm not about to let you go on jobs like that alone, because I-..uhh I..I don't just don't want to lose you all right?!"

Levy smiled, "were you going to say that you love me?"

Gajeel grunted in reply, "Just give me some time to get used to saying it. It's not a word that I'm not too familiar saying it comfortably yet."

"I love you too." She said as she got up and hugged him. Gajeel smiled and hugged her back leaning slightly on her for support. Gajeel caught sight of the box laying on the bed.

"What's in the box? Is that for me?" he grinned.

Levy laughed, "No, it's for me. Unless you can fit in my clothes."

"Let me see it."

Levy opened the box and pulled out an orange tank top with a black denim hooded coat that had black feathers softly delicately following the trimmings of the jacket. She set them down on the bed and pulled out a slim black combat boots with buckles for extra support and dark gray shorts that showed off her slender legs.

"Do you like it? I was inspired by you when I bought this and I think I'm ready to wear it."

"I like it," he nodded, "that reminds me before you go on jobs with those two knuckle heads, We're going to the blacksmiths tomorrow. I have something for you there that will fit that outfit. You'll look pretty fucking badass!"

"Oh?" she smiled, "I can't wait then."

"Let's go in the kitchen, I'm starving here." he grunted as he led her outside the bedroom.

It was a long dinner as they told stories about what happened to them. Levy explained the making of Team Shadow Gear and apologized again to Lily for what happened. Lily explained his side of the story and lastly Gajeel finished it off and a loud burp that erupted from his mouth to end dinner conversations and head to bed.

He pulled Levy closer to him, ensuring that she was safe and in his sight.

"You sure are possessive." Levy giggled.

"I'm The Iron Dragon, shrimp." He grinned, "don't you know dragons are extremely possessive of their treasures?"

"Of course I do, I didn't think you'd take it literally." She sighed, "also dragons steal princesses and eats them or lock them in towers."

"I'd eat you right now." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" he coughed as he hugged Levy in a tight embrace. He kissed her nose held her tight against his chest.

"Good night, shrimp."

"Good night, Gajeel"

**N/A: Chapter Preview- Chapter 24: Mysterious Council Member**


	24. Story Update 111014

**STORY UPDATE 11/10/14**

**DoAM-**

**So It's been a while since I updated this story to continue to the next chapter. School Has been busy and nearing Finals and Projects that are due. I am however still writing and finishing this first part of the story, but in bits and pieces because of time and priorities. In the mean time, just so I don't lose interest in writing, I am writing short stories. I you haven't seen "The Accidental Model", that is my first short story I posted in here. I am writing more short stories in the future. But for now, this story is my longer projected to finish and I want to take my time with it. And after seeing the new episodes of Fairy Tail, I have new ideas to play around with the zodiac characters to implement in my other stories. For now, I will eventually get back to updating this story.**

**Revision- Changing title, and a bit of formatting to the future chapters.**

**See you readers soon!**


End file.
